Liebe ist, was einem zustößt
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: In ihren Sommerferien trifft Lily auf Sirius. Wird sie nun endlich ihre Abneigung gegen ihn und vor allem gegen seine zweite Hälfte James Potter ablegen?Meine ganz eigene Version der Ereignisse im letzten Schuljahr von Harrys Eltern...
1. Ferien in Frankreich

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

_Das ist meine ganz eigene Version, der Dinge, die im letzten Jahr der Rumtreiber geschehen sein könnten. Ich weiß, es gibt bereits tausende Geschichte der Art "Wie kommen Lily und James zusammen?" und das Ergebnis kennen wir alle. Ich hoffe trotzdem, das meine Geschichte euch gefällt... _

* * *

****

**Kapitel 1 – Ferien in Frankreich**

****

„Ey Evans, bist du das?" Lily blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich um. Sie blinzelte gegen die Sonne und sah dann hinab auf den Jungen, der dort auf seinem Strandtuch lag. Von der französischen Sonne gebräunt, in einer schwarzen Badehose lag ihr da doch tatsächlich völlig relaxt ihr Klassenkamerad zu Füßen.

„Black?" Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an und tausend Fragen rannen ihr durch den Kopf. _ Was macht der denn hier in Frankreich? _

Sirius grinste und stand auf um sich auf die gleiche Ebene wie sein Gegenüber zu bringen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Urlaub in Frankreich machen wolltest", strahlte er Lily an. Diese schien weniger begeistert davon zu sein, mitten in ihren Ferien einen ihrer arroganten, schulregel-brecherischen Klassenkameraden anzutreffen.

„Frankreich war scheinbar nicht weit genug von England entfernt", seufzte sie, „außerdem sind wir ja wohl kaum soweit, dass ich ausgerechnet dir erzähle, wohin ich in die Ferien fahre."

„Sei doch nicht so zickig, Evans! Entspann dich. Du hast Sonne, Strand und Meer hier und das einzige, was ich bekomme ist so ne derbe Abfuhr. Hab doch nur ‚Hallo' gesagt. Evans echt, du musst lockerer werden."

„Und du musst etwas weniger arrogant werden Black. Nur weil ich dir nicht sofort zu Füßen falle, weil du zufällig am gleichen Urlaubsort gelandet bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich zickig bin."

Lily schaute sich suchend um. Sie hatte das zweite Handtuch neben Sirius entdeckt und befürchtete nun das Schlimmste.

„Sag bloß nicht, dass deine nervtötende zweite Hälfte auch hier ist. Das Potter-Black-Gespann hat mir echt noch gefehlt."

Sirius grinste breit. „Naja, meine zweite Hälfte ist schon hier, aber es ist nicht James, tut mir leid."

„Nicht James?" fraget Lily erstaunt, „wer denn dann?"

„Aha, plötzlich neugierig ja?" Sirius grinste immer noch breit über das ganze Gesicht, während Lily rot anlief. Sie trippelte von einem Fuß auf den anderen und biss sich auf die Lippe. So etwas hatte Sirius bei ihr noch nie gesehen. Um Lily nicht weiter der peinlichen Situation auszusetzen fügte er einfach locker hinzu: „Meine Kusine ist mit hier."

„Deine Kusine? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Kusine in Frankreich…"

„Siri-cheriiii!" wurde Lily von einem Ruf unterbrochen. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine hübsche schlanke Brünette vom Wasser her über den Strand direkt auf sie zurennen. Sie hatte einen knappen hellblauen Bikini an und ihre Haare hingen ihr klatschnass den Rücken herunter. Ohne Lily zuerst zu beachten rannte sie auf Sirius zu und versuchte ihm ihre Haare auf den Bauch zu klatschen. Sirius reagierte sofort, sprang zur Seite und versteckte sich hinter Lily. Die beiden begannen, sich einen kurzen aber wilden Kampf zu liefern und flitzten dabei immer wieder um Lily herum, die versuchte so wenig Meerwasser dabei abzubekommen wie möglich.

„Heeeey, ANHALTEN!" Lily hatte genug. Sirius und die Brünette, beide völlig aus der Puste und immer noch kichernd hielten vor Lily an. Diese konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie hier sah. Sirius Black, der arrogante Macho-Frauenheld, der in Hogwarts kaum einmal nicht flirtete und stets eine möglichst coole Haltung einnahm, spielte hier am helllichten Tage mit seiner Kusine fangen!

_ Ich glaub ich träume! _

„Sorry Evans, darf ich dir Sophie vorstellen?" Nun endlich hatte auch Sophie Lily bemerkt und streckte ihr lächelnd eine Hand entgegen.

„Salut."

„Salut, ich bin Lily. Ich ähm…ich gehe auf die gleiche Schule wie Bl…ähm Sirius", antwortete Lily stotternd. Sie war nicht sicher ob Sophie sie verstand.

„Ah oui! Alors tu es une sorciére aussi? C'est très jolie de faire enfin la conaissance d'une amie de Siri-cheri!" Sirius grinste.

"J'crois qu'elle ne parle pas francais. Du sprichst kein französisch oder Evans?"

„Nur ein wenig."

„Oh entschuhldigunge! Isch wollt'e nuur wiissen ob du auch ein exe bisst. Uund isch abe gesagt, dass es seehr schön iist endlisch mal ein Freundiin von Siri-cheri kennen su lernen."

_ Siri-CHERI? _ Jetzt fing Lily an zu grinsen.

„Ja, das finde ich auch. Ist seeehr interessant. Merci"

Sirius' Lächeln erblasste. Lily würde doch jetzt nicht mit irgendeiner Gemeinheit rausplatzen oder? Doch Sirius hatte Glück.

„Lily Schatz, da bist du ja! Wir haben uns schon gewundert wo du bleibst!" Lilys Eltern waren an sie heran getreten und blickten in die kleine Dreierrunde.

„Mum, Dad, das ist Sirius Black und dies ist seine Kusine Sophie", antwortete Lily, „Ich bin sozusagen zufällig über sie gestolpert. Bl..Sirius ist auch in Hogwarts."

„Na das ist ja ein Zufall. Vielleicht sollten wir einmal einen Abend zusammen essen. Wie wäre es mit morgen? Wir wollten in das kleine Lokal an der Rue Saint Croix gehen, die sollen ausgezeichneten Fisch dort anbieten."

Lilys Mutter schien ganz begeistert von dem hübschen jungen Mann, der ihr da gegenüberstand. Dass ihre Tochter bereits des Öfteren genervt von ihm erzählt hatte, wenn sie in den Ferien nach Hause kam war ihr dabei scheinbar entfallen.

„Ja gerne, warum nicht. Was meinst du Sophie?" fragte Sirius seine Kusine und schaute sie abwartend an.

„Merci, das iist seehr freundlisch. Isch wür'de misch freu'en, sie wieder su se'en."

Lily seufzte auf. Das war doch irgendwie zuviel des Guten. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust, sich den ganzen Abend das Blacksche Gehabe anzutun, aber nun war es wohl zu spät.

_ Wie schön, dass ich auch mal gefragt werde _ seufzte sie innerlich auf.

Lilys Eltern verabredeten eine Uhrzeit für den nächsten Abend und verabschiedeten sich dann. Lily schloss sich ihnen an, um zu versuchen wenigstens noch ein kleines bisschen zu entspannen.

„Très gentile cette fille", sagte Sophie und blickte Lily hinterher.

„Tu penses?" erwiderte Sirius etwas zweifelnd.

Lily und ihre Eltern traten aus dem kleinen Hotel und gingen gemütlich in Richtung Rue Saint Croix. Irgendwie hatte Lily gar keinen richtigen Hunger mehr. Ja okay, irgendwie war sie neugierig, aber wer wäre das nicht. Sirius Black war immerhin einer der beliebtesten Typen auf ihrer Schule und sie hätte gerne gewusst, wie er ausgerechnet hierher kam. Im ersten Moment als sie Sophie gesehen hatte, wollte sie keine Sekunde glauben, dass sie tatsächlich seine Kusine war. Pff, vielleicht sein Urlaubsflirt, so wie die Zwei sich gegeben hatten. Aber hatte er nicht eh gerade eine Freundin? Mal wieder? Wie hieß das Ravenclaw-Mädchen, dass er in letzter Zeit ständig angeflirtet hatte? Helen, oder nicht? Nun ja, mittlerweile war Lily nur noch genervt von dem Gedanken, den Abend mit Sirius verbringen zu müssen. Sie war froh gewesen, dass ihre Schwester auf eine „Bildungsreise" gegangen war, anstatt sich einfach mit ihren Eltern und ihrer Freak-Schwester in Frankreich zu entspannen. Wenigstens würde sie ihre Ruhe genießen und nicht immer das Gefühl haben, sich wegen ihrer magischen Kräfte rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und jetzt das!

Schon von weitem konnte sie die beiden vor dem kleinen Restaurant warten sehen. Zwei sehr gut aussehende Gestalten, die aller Leute Blicke auf sich zogen. Wahrscheinlich war sich Sophie ihrer Ausstrahlung genauso bewusst wie Black und nutze es ebenso schamlos aus. Der Gedanke war sicherlich unfair, da sie die Brünette überhaupt nicht kannte, aber sie kannte ja wenigstens einen Black. Lily entließ einen tiefen Seufzer. _ Womit hab ich das verdient? _

Entgegen aller schrecklichen Erwartungen jedoch wurde der Abend richtig nett. Die zwei Klassenkameraden sprachen sich mit den Vornamen an –ein merkwürdiges Gefühl plötzlich „Lily" und nicht mehr „Evans" zu sein- und Lily staunte, wie zuvorkommend Sirius Sophie, ihren Eltern und selbst ihr gegenüber war. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Alles was sie sonst von ihm mitbekam, waren seine und Potters üble Streiche mit Severus, die kleinen Machtkämpfe mit der Clique um seine Kusine Bellatrix, seine Angeberei und die gebrochenen Mädchenherzen, die er in Hogwarts hinterließ. Dass er auch nett und natürlich sein konnte hatte sie irgendwie gar nicht erwartet.

Die Tage vergingen und Lily traf die zwei noch des Öfteren am Strand, wo sie sich wie zwei kleine Kinder benahmen, im Wasser planschten oder Sandburgen bauten. Manchmal gesellte sie sich dazu, wenn gerade mal Pause auf den Handtüchern angesagt war und unterhielt sich dann mit Sophie. Sie konnte das Mädchen wirklich gut leiden. Ob sie wohl wusste, dass Sirius ganz anders war, als er hier vorgab?

Die letzte Urlaubswoche war angebrochen und Lily war auf dem Weg aus dem Wasser zu ihrem Liegeplatz. Ihre Mutter hatte sich heute dem Sonnenbad verschrieben, während ihr Vater unter dem Sonnenschirm lag und in einen seiner historischen Krimis vertieft war.

„Hey Evans!" schallte es von rechts zu ihr herüber. Sie drehte sich um und blieb stehen.

„Ah, hi Black. Wo hast du denn Sophie heute gelassen?" fragte sie sichtlich genervt, da sie nun in ihrer Ruhe gestört war.

„Wieder zickig heute?" konterte Sirius und winkte sie zu sich rüber.

_ Warum eigentlich nicht? _ Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf in Richtung Sirius.

„Komm setz dich", sagte dieser, als sie bei ihm ankam. Lily sah sich um. Nur ein Handtuch und kleine Spur von Sophie zu sehen.

„Na was ist? Setzt du dich nun hin?"

„Na was ist, wo ist denn nun Sophie?"

„Abgereist!"

„Oh!"

„Ja oh. Setz dich!" Und Lily setzte sich vorsichtig in den Sand.

„Warum ist sie denn abgereist?"

„Ihre Ferien sind schon wieder zu Ende. Sie musste zurück nach Beauxbatons, die fangen eher wieder an als wir."

„Aha."

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich zu einer französischen Kusine?" konnte Lily nicht widerstehen zu fragen, „und seit wann sprichst du selbst eigentlich französisch?"

„Die Blacks haben fast überall Verwandte. Es ist eine sehr große Familie, allerdings lege ich nicht auf alle soviel Wert, wie auf Sophie oder Tonks. Aber das ist etwas anderes. Französisch spreche ich seit ich etwa, na lass uns sagen drei bin. Das bekommt ein jeder Black mit der Muttermilch."

Lily sah ihn erstaunt an. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst.

„Tonks? Meinst du Nymphadora aus der Vierten? Die, die jeden zweiten Tag eine andere Haarfarbe hat?"

Sirius nickte. „Sie ist etwas verrückt, aber sie hat echt Köpfchen. Hat mich gewundert, dass der Sprechende Hut sie nicht nach Ravenclaw gesteckt hat."

„Ist Helen nicht aus Ravenclaw?" rutschte es Lily etwas spöttisch heraus. Sirius blickte sie misstrauisch an.

„Ja, wieso? Warum fragst du nach ihr?"

„Seid ihr nicht zusammen?"

„Doch, schon." Sirius machte eine Pause.

„Klingt ja nicht so begeistert."

„Naja, s'läuft nicht so richtig in letzter Zeit?"

„Hmhm."

„Hmhm _was_?"

„Klingt eher nach ner Ausrede für freie Bahn auf'n Urlaubsflirt finde ich. Ich meine wie lange bist du schon hier? Noch niemanden im Visier?" Lily klappte den Mund zu.

_ Merlin, dass war gemein. Wie konnte ich nur, das geht mich gar nichts an. _

„Wie bitte? Was soll das denn heißen?" Sirius starrte Lily wütend an. „Nur weil ich ein bisschen Spaß in der Schule habe heißt das nicht, dass ich hier im Urlaub gleich mit ner anderen in die Kiste hopse. Und nur zu deiner Information, ich bin treu und betrüge meine Freundin nicht, wenn ich in einer Beziehung bin. "

„Ach ja? Das klingt mir aber nicht nach Sirius Black. Gib zu, wenn du hier eine Chance bekämst würdest du voll drauf einsteigen!"

„Ist das als Angebot gemeint?" Sirius setzte ein böses Lächeln auf und ließ seinen Blick über Lilys Beine hoch zur Taille gleiten und blieb dann an ihrem knapp bekleideten Dekollete hängen. Dabei musste er allerdings feststellen, dass ihre Figur tatsächlich ziemlich sexy in dem Hauch von Bikini aussah. Sein bester Freund hatte einen guten Geschmack.

„Wie bitte? Du glaubst ja wohl nicht, dass ich mich hier zu einer Knutschorgie oder wer weiß was zur Verfügung stelle?" Lily schrie fast und die ersten Strandgäste drehten ihre Köpfe nach ihnen um.

„Das wär doch mal ne Show Evans! Ich seh uns schon im Sand rumtollen…oder bist du zu prüde?" Sirius Ton war gespielt dunkler geworden. Er wusste genau, welche Wirkung er damit normalerweise erzielte und er wollte Evans endlich mal eine kleine Lektion erteilen. Er wollte sie einmal richtig provozieren. Langsam neigte er sich in Lilys Richtung.

„Black?"

„Ja Evans?"

„Wenn du mir noch ein Stück näher kommst dann beiße ich."

„Ist das ein Versprechen?"

Lily zog ihren Zauberstab unbemerkt aus ihrer Strandtasche und zielte direkt auf Sirius Kronjuwelen.

„Worauf du wetten kannst. Aber ich denke nicht, dass es dir gefallen wird", grinste Lily ebenso bösartig zurück und piekste Sirius mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes.

„Oh."

„Allerdings oh. Würdest du jetzt auf dein Handtuch zurückrutschen?"

Sirius setzte sich auf.

„Mach nicht so'n Wind, sollte doch eh bloß ein Gag sein. Glaubst ja wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dich anbaggern würde."

„Unter keinen Umständen. Was für eine Fehlbesetzung!" Lily rollte mit den Augen und ließ ihren Zauberstab wieder in der Tasche verschwinden. Sirius hatte wieder sein spitzbübisches Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ja, Sir Macho und Prinzessin Prüde!"

Lily sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an_. Wie bitte? Prinzessin Prüde?...Prinzessin…Prüde?...hihi… _

Und dann plötzlich brach Lily in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sie hielt sich den Bauch und warf sich rückwärts in den Sand. Prinzessin Prüde…bei Merlins Bart, das war einfach der Oberknaller!

„Ich bin gar nicht so prüde", sagte Lily etwas später, als sowohl sie als auch Sirius, der in das Gelächter mit eingestimmt hatte, sich beruhigt hatten und nebeneinander im Sand lagen. „Ich renn nur nicht durch die Schule und binde jedem meine Erfahrungen auf die Nase."

„Ach ja? Das klingt ja interessant. Wir sind hier nicht in der Schule, also raus damit Evans!"

„Genau, ich werde dir jetzt alles aus meinem Nähkästchen erzählen, weil wir uns so gut verstehen."

„Klar, warum denn nicht." Selbstzufrieden verschränkte Sirius die Arme unter seinem Kopf und starrte in den strahlenden blauen Himmel empor. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und tat es ihm gleich. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch wieder nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie war dieser Sirius Black ganz anders, als der, den sie aus der Schule kannte. Die Späße aus der Schule waren meistens nervig oder geschmacklos, aber hier war er angenehm witzig. Man konnte irgendwie richtig ungezwungen mit ihm reden, wie sie in den letzten Tagen festgestellt hatte, als Sophie noch da gewesen war. Oder auch wie jetzt gar nichts sagen.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Sirius nicht mehr so recht als den arroganten, selbstherrlichen Macho-Idioten sehen konnte, der er noch vor ein paar Tagen gewesen war.

„Du Evans… vielleicht bist du gar nicht so zickig und prüde, wie ich immer dachte."

„Du Black bist vielleicht gar nicht so arrogant und blöde wie ich immer dachte."

„Du kannst echt nett sein und man kann sich gut mit dir unterhalten."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal zu dir sage, aber…dito."


	2. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir dazu erdachten- gehören J.K. Rowling! Ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld!_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

„Beeil dich Mum, ich versäum noch den Zug!" Lily hetzte mit ihrem Kofferkuli voran, den Bahnsteig hinunter. Ihr Vater rannte dicht neben ihr, nur ihre Mutter kam irgendwie nicht hinterher. Lily bog um die nächste Ecke und konnte vor sich bereits die Absperrung von Gleis 9 und 10 sehen.

„Ich geh zuerst durch Dad, sorgst du dafür, dass Mum nachkommt!" und schon schoss Lily durch die Absperrung und landete auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾.

_ Merlin sei Dank, der Zug ist noch da! _ dachte sie und verlangsamte allmählich ihre Schritte.

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

„Hi Alice! Sorry, wir standen im Stau! Meine Eltern müssten gleich kommen", seufzte Lily und fiel ihrer Freundin in die Arme. Neben ihr stand Emmely, die ebenso herzhaft in die Arme geschlossen wurde.

„Wo sind Summer und Jojo?"

„Schon drinnen und suchen ein Abteil."

Gleich darauf stand Lilys Vater hinter ihr und half ihr den schweren Koffer in den Wagen zu hieven. Ihre Mutter folgte kurz darauf.

„Alles okay Mum?"

„Ja Liebes, ich bin umgeknickt. Diese verflixten neuen Schuhe. Aber es wird schon gehen."

„Guten Tag Mr. und Mrs. Evans!" Riefen die Mädchen im Chor. Am Fenster waren Summer und Joleen erschienen.

„Ah guten Tag Mädels. Alles bereits fürs letzte Jahr?"

„Alles bestens."

„Ja, absolut ich freu mich drauf!"

Der Zug pfiff und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Lily drückte ihre Eltern und sprang schnell auf die Plattform. Summer, Em und Joleen gaben Alice ein Zeichen und machten sich schon auf in Richtung Abteil, während Lily und Alice aus dem Türfenster winkten, bis der Bahnsteig verschwunden war. Dann machten sie sich auf, das Abteil mit ihren Freundinnen zu suchen.

„Und, wie war Frankreich? Bist ja schön braun geworden", sagte Alice, während sie durch die Gänge gingen und durch jede Abteiltür sahen.

„Es war toll! Entspannung pur ohne meine blöde Schwester. Das Wetter war einfach herrlich und ich war so ziemlich jeden Tag am Strand."

„Ach, ich beneide dich! Meine Eltern haben mit mir einen Kulturtrip durch Irland gemacht. Schön grün ist es ja, aber das Wetter war total mies. Mindestens die Hälfte der Ferien war es verregnet!"

„Kein Wunder, dass du noch so blass bist", grinste Lily ihre Freundin an und drängelte sich am nächsten Abteil vorbei. Sie waren keine drei Schritte weiter, da öffnete sich die Abteiltür und ein braungebranntes Gesicht lugte hinaus auf den Gang.

„Ey Evans! Hier drin ist noch Platz!"

Lily drehte sich zuerst erbost um, musste dann aber schmunzeln, als sie sah wer ihr da hinterher gerufen hatte.

„Danke Black, wir haben schon ein Abteil. Nettes Angebot, vielleicht kommen wir später noch mal drauf zurück!" rief sie Sirius in fröhlichem Tonfall zu und zwinkerte ihn an. Dann drehte sie sich um und suchte weiter. Sirius grinste zurück und sein Kopf verschwand wieder im Abteil.

Alice stand kurz erstaunt da und blickte ihrer Freundin hinterher.

„Hey Alice, ich glaub ich hab unser Abteil! Das ist eindeutig Summers Hintern, der mir da entgegen kommt!"

„Hey, lass meinen Hintern aus dem Spiel!" Summer erhob sich mit einer bunten Menge an Klamotten auf dem Arm. Vor ihr lag ein großer aufgeplatzter pinkfarbener Koffer.

Alice kam zu Lily und hielt sie am Arm fest bevor diese das Abteil ganz betreten konnte.

„Sag mal, was war das denn? Magst du mir nicht mal verraten, was das mit Sirius Black eben sollte? Seit wann bist du denn so…so…nett zu ihm?"

„Ach das", winkte Lily ab. Sie hatte plötzlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundinnen.

„Wie, was ist mit Black? fragte Summer neugierig.

„Ja, echt mal, was ist mit Black?" setzte auch Emmely hinzu. Gespannt schauten alle auf Lily. Doch Alice kam ihr zuvor.

„Sirius Black hat eben Lily Evans einen Platz in seinem Abteil angeboten!" platzte sie heraus, „und sie hat ihn angezwinkert und gesagt, sie komme evt. später darauf zurück!"

„Wie später? Lily?"

„Mädels, es ist gar nichts. Ich erzähl's euch später, ich muss jetzt erstmal nach vorne ins Schulsprecherabteil und die neuen Vertrauensschüler einweisen."

„Du bist Schulsprecherin?" fragte Emmely erstaunt, „warum bin ich eigentlich immer die letzte, die hier alles erfährt!"

„Ja, hab den Brief und das Abzeichen zusammen mit der Bücherliste bekommen. Und wenn du ab und zu mal deine Post durchsehen würdest, dann hättest du sicher auch die eilige Eule bekommen, die ich euch allen gleich nach Erhalt geschickt habe!" antwortete Lily und zeigte ihr Abzeichen.

„Na dann viel Spaß. Du kommst doch aber später zu uns und erzählst uns von diesem ‚gar nichts' ja?" warnte Summer mit einem Blitzen in den Augen und einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Lily nickte und verabschiedete sich. Dann trat sie aus dem Abteil und machte sich auf um das Schulsprecherabteil aufzusuchen und auf ihr männliches Pendant zu treffen.

James besah sich die Ausstattung in ‚seinem' Abteil. Es war viel bequemer eingerichtet als der Rest des Zuges. Ob die Abteile der Vertrauensschüler auch so komfortabel waren? Remus hatte nie irgendetwas in der Richtung erwähnt. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sich einfach nicht so aufspielen wollen. War eben nicht seine Art. _ Okay, ich kann auch meine Klappe halten. Glaub ich jedenfalls _ feixte er und ließ sich in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. _ Schulsprecher! Wie auch immer Dumbledore auf die Idee gekommen ist, ich finds irgendwie gut ! _

Mit sich zufrieden genoss er einfach die Ruhe und wartete auf die neue Schulsprecherin.

Lily stand vor der Abteiltür und las das goldene Schild darüber, auf dem geschrieben stand _‚Schulsprecherabteil'_. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bereit ihre neue Aufgabe entgegen zu nehmen und in der Hoffnung auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit –wem auch immer.

James öffnete die Augen als er das Geräusch der Abteiltür hörte, als diese zur Seite glitt. Gespannt schaute er auf und sah…Lily Evans. Er öffnete den Mund, und schloss ihn wieder ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben. Da stand sie und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„DU?" war alles was sie raus brachte.

James hatte seine Fassung sehr viel schneller wieder erlangt. _ Hätte ich mir doch denken können. Sie war Vertrauensschülerin seit der Fünften. Und sie ist Jahrgangsbeste. _

„Ja genau, ICH", erwiderte er cool, „wie waren deine Ferien Evans?"

„Halt mal, das ist doch das Schulsprecherabteil, oder?" Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und sah nochmals auf das Schild über der Tür. Dann sah sie zurück in das Abteil. „Und du bist tatsächlich? Das kann nur ein Albtraum sein."

„Vielen Dank Evans. Es ist immer schön zu wissen, wenn Mädchen von mir träumen."

„Halt die Klappe Potter." Lily sah ihn böse an. Das hatte ihr wirklich gerade noch gefehlt. _Hätte Dumbledore nicht wenigstens Remus oder auch Sirius nehmen können, wenn er schon jemanden aus ihrem Haus hatte wählen müssen? Frank wäre doch auch eine gute Wahl gewesen. Immerhin war er Quidditchkapitän. Warum denn nur Potter? _ Ein innerlicher Hilfeschrei erfüllte Lily. So hatte sie sich das sicher nicht vorgestellt.

„Na das kann ja eine lange Fahrt zurück nach Hogwarts werden", seufzte sie. James grinste. Langsam stand er auf und stellte sich ans Fenster. Während draußen die ersten Felder an ihm vorbeizogen änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. _ Also hasst sie mich immer noch… _

Die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts dauerte nicht so lang wie Lily gefürchtet hatte, denn sie hatten soviel zu tun, dass die Zeit im Fluge verlief. Nachdem sie die Vertrauensschüler eingewiesen hatten, die Aufgaben verteilt und eine Menge Fragen beantwortet waren übernahm sie die erste Patrouille durch die Gänge, damit sie gleich im Anschluss zu ihren Freundinnen gehen konnte.

Als sie zu Summer, Jojo, Em und Alice ins Abteil trat fing es bereits an, draußen dunkel zu werden. Erschöpft ließ sie sich in einen der Sitze fallen.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp losschicken."

„Ja, wir dachten schon Potter würde dich in eurem Abteil gefangen halten, damit er nachher erzählen kann, dass ihr endlich ein Date hattet." Jojo lachte.

„Haha, das ist nicht witzig! Woher wisst ihr denn schon das Potter Schulsprecher ist?"

Alice wurde rot. „Frank war vorhin hier und hat es erzählt."

„Und er hat sich scheinbar köstlich darüber amüsiert, als er gehört hat, dass DU Schulsprecherin bist!" setzte Summer hinterher. Lily rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Aber ohne von diesem hochinteressanten Thema ablenken zu wollen, nun erzähl doch lieber mal, was das heute früh mit Sirius war. Deine Heimlichtuerei macht uns alle echt neugierig", unterbrach Alice.

„Ach, es ist eigentlich gar nichts", seufzte Lily auf, "wir haben uns zufällig in Frankreich getroffen. Wir haben am gleichen Ort Urlaub gemacht."

„Ja und?"

„Ach ich weiß nicht, wir haben uns eben einfach öfter gesehen, und da wir uns kannten, haben wir viel zusammen unternommen. Seine Kusine war auch dabei."

„Seine Kusine?"

„Ja, aber sie ist früher abgereist. Sie geht nach Beauxbatons. Danach haben wir uns noch öfter alleine gesehen." Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, um auszudrücken, dass es keine große Sache war.

„Wie, seid ihr jetzt etwa ein Paar!" rief Alice bestürzt aus.

„Quatsch, bist du blöde? Ich geh doch nicht mit Sirius!"

Summer hielt sich den Bauch vor lachen. Emmely starrte einfach nur mit offenem Mund auf Lily.

„Nein, wir haben uns einfach sehr gut verstanden und viel miteinander geredet. Wir sind, naja, irgendwie Freunde geworden."

„Freunde? Du und Sirius Black?" Emmely war baff.

„Ja, _Freunde_ Em."

Die Mädchen konnten nicht glauben was sie da hörten.

„Wie kannst du denn mit diesem –wie nennst du ihn gleich immer- „Macho-Idioten" befreundet sein?" wollte Summer sie provozieren, „ich mein, komm schon, der ist doch bestimmt nur hinter dir her und versucht es eben auf die Freundschaftstour."

„Red keinen Müll Summer. Wir verstehen uns richtig gut. Er ist gar nicht so ein Idiot wie ich immer dachte. Ich hab mich eben nie richtig…informiert." Lily grinste.

„Nicht richtig informiert?" Alice schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Summer jedoch grinste bereits. Emmely wusste noch nicht recht, wie sie das alles verstehen sollte, schloss sich aber dem Grinsen von Lily und Summer an.

„Bist du wirklich noch meine Freundin? Lily Evans? Vielleicht wurdest du verflucht und hast es nicht bemerkt? Ich glaub das echt nicht."

Lily knuffte Alice in den Arm.

„Hör auf zu spinnen, ich bin noch ich. Ich hab eben meine Meinung geändert. Und mein Freundeskreis hat sich erweitert." Summer schien zufrieden. Sie kam schon seit Anfang der Schulzeit gut mit den Jungs aus, so wie auch Em, Jojo und Alice im Großen und Ganzen. Nur Lily hatte immer abgeblockt.

„Na dann kannst du ja endlich auch James mal eine Chance geben."

„Niemals! Auf keinen Fall! Potter ist und bleibt ein arroganter Mistkerl, der glaubt ihm würde die ganze Schule gehören! So ein Großkotz! Sirius ist anders, aber Potter ist und bleibt ein Idiot!"

„Hey, er ist immerhin Schulsprecher."

„Hmpf, dann ist er eben ein Schulsprecher-Idiot!" Damit verschränkte Lily die Arme über der Brust und sah beleidigt aus dem Fenster.

James betrat das Abteil seiner Freunde. Er hatte wahnsinnigen Hunger und war müde. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn die Aufgaben eines Schulsprechers gleich auf der Zugfahrt so einspannen würden.

„Hi Krone alter Junge. Na wie läuft das Schulsprechergeschäft so?" Sirius grinste ihn an. Er hatte sich mit dem Rücken ans Fenster gelehnt und die Füße auf den leeren Sitz neben ihm gelegt. Aus seinem Mundwinkel hing lässig wie eine Zigarette das letzte Stück eines Lakritz-Zauberstabs und auf den Oberschenkeln lag ein Motorradmagazin.

James ließ sich in den Sitz fallen, in dem Sirius Füße lagen und dieser konnte sie gerade rechtzeitig zurückziehen, bevor sein Freund darauf landete.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Schulsprecher sein so anstrengend ist. Ehrlich!"

Remus kicherte in sich hinein. Er war zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler gewesen und wusste genau, was diese oder die Schulsprecher für Aufgaben hatten. Mit einem schadenfreudigen Grinsen und ohne den Blick aus seinem Buch zu heben sagte er:

„Tja, wart erstmal ab, bis die Vorbereitungen für Halloween, die Hogsmeadewochenenden und den Weihnachtsball kommen."

„Ist nicht dein Ernst Moony!" rief James erschrocken aus, doch dieser grinste weiter.

„Und, wie geht's Evans?" meldete Frank sich zu Wort, der bisher genau wie Peter alles schweigend mit angehört hatte.

„Hm, wohl ganz gut soweit", antwortete James ausweichend.

Remus blickte auf. Ebenso Sirius.

„Lily ist Schulsprecherin?" James nickte. Sirius gab einen Pfiff von sich.

„Na das kann was werden."

„Ach was Tatze, das könnte James Chance sein", versuchte Remus seinen Freund aufzubauen. James sah ihn zweifelnd an, lehnte sich dann tiefer in seinen Sitz und schloss die Augen.

„Jungs, das neue Passwort ist CORDICITUS CONFIRMATIS. Ich glaube ich hau mir auf dem Fest nur schnell was hinter die Kiemen und hau dann ab ins Bett. Ich bin völlig erledigt."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, doch Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Alles klar, Krone, war wohl echt ein langer Tag." Doch James war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders.

Das Festessen war in vollem Gange. Die Auswahl der Erstklässler war vorbei, Professor Dumbledore hatte seine alljährliche Semesteranfangsrede gehalten und alle amüsierten sich köstlich, während sie sich ihre Bäuche vollschlugen.

Lily hatte nur einen kleinen Teller mit Kürbispastete gegessen und verabschiedete sich bereits von ihren Freundinnen.

„Willst du wirklich schon hoch?" fragte Alice mitleidig.

„Ja, ich bin total ready. Und morgen haben wir gleich einen richtig langen Tag. Ich will nur noch ins Bett."

„Na dann gute Nacht Süße." Emmely warf ihr von ihrem Platz auf der gegenüberliegenden Tischseite eine Kusshand zu.

„Ja, gute Nacht Süße!" kam es von einigen Plätzen weiter, von wo aus Sirius Lily ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln rüber warf.

„Blödmann", grinste sie zurück, drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

James kam aus der Jungentoilette und ging wieder in Richtung Große Halle.

_ Was soll ich da eigentlich noch mal? _ fragte er sich dann jedoch. _ Die Jungs kennen das Passwort, die Vertrauensschüler auch, die brauchen mich heute Abend gar nicht mehr. _ Der Gedanke an sein warmes Bett wurde immer verlockender.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schnurstracks zum Gryffindorturm. Ein paar Abkürzungen später erschien er gerade in dem Gang, an dessen Ende das Portrait der Fetten Dame hing, als eine Person den Turm betreten wollte. Eine schlanke gut aussehende Person, mit langen rotblonden Haaren.

„Ey Evans, warte auf mich!" rief er und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Lily drehte sich um und seufzte. Potter!

„Was willst du Potter, ich bin müde." Lily war sichtlich genervt und sie sah abgespannt aus, das sah James, als er näher kam.

„Ich will selbst ins Bett. Hab genug für heute." Er lächelte matt, aber Lily ging vor ihm durch das Portraitloch. _ Klar, als wenn ich ihm das glaube! _ dachte sie verärgert.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum rief James Lily nochmals. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie wollte doch nur ins Bett, war denn das zuviel verlangt?

„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit." James hielt ihr seine Hand hin und lächelte zögernd.

Das war doch bestimmt wieder einer seiner blöden Tricks? Dafür hatte sie jetzt absolut keinen Nerv.

„Das werden wir dann ja sehen. Gute Nacht Potter!" Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal. James stand verdattert an der Treppe und schaute ihr nach. _ Das war wohl nichts mit dem Waffenstillstand ,_ dachte er enttäuscht.

„Gute Nacht Lily." flüsterte er und machte sich ebenfalls auf in sein Bett.


	3. Konfrontationen

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Konfrontationen**

Die ersten zwei Wochen in Hogwarts machten den Siebtklässlern bereits klar, dass dieses Jahr kein Zuckerschlecken werden würde. Wie zuvor schon einmal in der Fünften kurz vor ihren ZAGs bekamen sie gleich ab dem ersten Tag Unmengen an Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt. Jeder bemühte sich intensiv nicht hinterher zuhängen, doch auch die besten Schüler stöhnten über die viele Arbeit.

Lily, der das Lernen nie wirklich schwer gefallen war, blieb so gut es möglich war am Ball. Allerdings machte sie sich Sorgen, ob sie noch immer alles bewältigen können würde, sobald sie die Pflichten als Schulsprecherin mehr Zeit kosten würden.

James ging es ähnlich wie Lily. Er erledigte seine Hausaufgaben noch am gleichen Tag um nicht in Verzug zu geraten und war froh, dass die Quidditchsaison noch nicht begonnen hatte. Er freute sich zwar schon sehr darauf, wieder auf seinem Besen durch die Lüfte zu sausen und mit Frank und Claire, einem Mädchen aus der Vierten, dem Quaffel hinterher zu jagen, doch das müsste er dann auch noch mit dem vollen Plan eines Schulsprechers unter einen Hut bringen.

Jojo, Em und Alice, sowie die Gryffindorjungs der Abschlussklasse hatten etwas mehr Schwierigkeiten, dem Stoff zu folgen. Meist saßen sie zusammen am Wochenende im Gemeinschaftsraum oder, wenn die Sonne es zuließ, am See und brüteten gemeinsam über ihren Aufsätzen.

Am vorletzten Septemberwochenende hatten es sich die Mädels unter einem Baum im Halbschatten bequem gemacht und schrieben an einem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, dem einzigen Fach, das sie alle fünf noch gemeinsam belegt hatten.

Die Jungs saßen weiter unten am Ufer des Sees und außer James und Sirius hatten auch sie ihre Köpfe in die Bücher gesteckt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das alles schaffst Lily. Ich komm einfach nicht mehr hinterher."

„Ich verschieb eben nicht alles aufs Wochenende, sondern mach es gleich Alice."

„Das würde sie vielleicht auch machen, wenn sie nicht unter der Woche so viel damit zu tun hätte, Frank heimlich zu beobachten!" grinste Summer ihre Freundin frech an. Jojo kicherte.

„Jaaa, und dann schmachtet sie ihn an und verschlingt ihn mit ihren Blicken!"

„Und wenn er zu ihr sieht, dann kuckt sie ganz schnell in eine andere Richtung und wird rot!" fing nun auch Em an ihre Freundin aufzuziehen.

„Ach, ihr seid doch blöd!" rief Alice und schlug ihr Buch zu, „_so_ schlimm bin ich wirklich nicht!"

„Komm schon Lizzy, gib es zu. Seit du ihn im letzten Jahr beim Quidditch hast fliegen sehen, ist es um dich geschehen!" Lily lächelte geheimnisvoll. Sie hatte ihre Freundin gut beobachtet und schon so manches Mal mit Summer die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt und darüber spekuliert, ob Alice ernsthaft etwas von Frank wollte. Es schien mittlerweile ein offenes Geheimnis zu sein, von dem außer Frank jeder wusste.

Alice Blick wanderte wieder rüber zu den Jungs, die aufgehört hatten zu lernen und jetzt am Ufer entlang tobten. Lily folgte ihrem Blick. Sirius flitze durch das seichte Wasser, dicht gefolgt von Potter, der wild mit seinem Zauberstab fuchtelte. Sirius kam immer wieder ins straucheln und Lily wunderte sich darüber bis sie den Grund dafür erkannte. Er lachte. Er schien so sehr zu lachen, dass er seinen Körper kaum unter Kontrolle hatte. James war ihm dicht auf den Fersen und brüllte hinter ihm her:

"Wenn ich dich erwische, bist du dran!"

Sirius schaute hinter sich und grinste. Er sah sich um und entdeckte die Mädchen unter den Baum sitzen. Er schlug einen Haken und rannte direkt auf sie zu. James, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Freund die Richtung ändern würde schlitterte bei dem Versuch es ihm gleich zu tun und rutschte aus. Mit einem lauten PLATSCH fiel er auf sein Hinterteil und saß plötzlich klatschnass im Wasser.

Die Mädels waren aufgestanden um die Szene besser beobachten zu können und glucksten vor Freude.

Vom anderen Ende her ertönte schallendes Gelächter von Remus und Frank herüber. James schien zu kochen. Er sprang auf und drehte sich Richtung Sirius um.

„Oh oh!" machte dieser und setzte zum Endspurt an. „Achtung Lils, versteck mich!" rief er und sprang mit einem Satz hinter Lilys Rücken und duckte sich. Schon wenige Augenblicke später stand ein tropfnasser James ihr gegenüber. Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Sirius, komm hinter Lily vor. Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir", forderte James. Es war einfach lächerlich, wie er da vor den beiden stand und triefte.

„Vergiss es Kumpel. Ich fühl mich hier definitiv sicherer", grinste Sirius ihn über Lilys Schulter hinweg an. James versuchte links anzutäuschen und dann rechts um Lily herum zu laufen, aber Sirius hatte seinen besten Freund durchschaut und drehte Lily mit sich.

„Hey, könnt ihr das vielleicht mal lassen, ich bin doch kein lebendiger Schutzschild!" rief sie, ohne dabei ein Lachen unterdrücken zu können. Das schien James irgendwie nur noch wütender zu machen.

„Das wirst du mir büßen Sirius!" funkelte James ihn mit knirschenden Zähnen an. Jojo und Summer betrachteten das Ganze mit viel Interesse.

„Ey Sirius, hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, das es feige ist sich hinter einem Mädchen zu verstecken?" rief Remus lachend, der mit Frank und Peter gemächlich herüber geschlendert kam.

„Ruhe da drüben!" brummte Sirius und duckte sich wieder hinter Lily.

„Okay Evans, geh zur Seite. Ich hab echt keine Lust dich zu verhexen, aber ich mach's, wenn du mich nicht durchlässt." Jetzt war Lilys Ergeiz erwacht.

„Ach ja Potter? Und wer sagt dir, dass du das schaffst? Bist du überhaupt schnell genug für mich?" Er sah wie sie ihn mit blitzenden Augen fixierte. Leuchtend grünen, blitzenden Augen.

„Mach keinen Scheiß Evans", presste er hervor. „Unser Freund hier war frech und hat eine Abreibung verdient."

Sirius kringelte sich immer noch vor Lachen hinter Lilys Rücken. Diese war sichtlich davon genervt, die Trennlinie zwischen diesen zwei Spinnern zu spielen. Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche gezogen und sich mit einer Pirouette um die eigene Achse gedreht.

„Expelliarmus!" rief sie und hielt im gleichen Moment sowohl James als auch Sirius Zauberstab in der Hand. Beide standen mit offenem Mund da und starrten sie an.

„Ich hab genug davon. Könnt ihr euch nicht einmal wie Erwachsene benehmen?"

Die Mädchen jubelten und klatschten. Summer pfiff durch zwei Finger und Alice, Jojo und Emmely hüpften gemeinsam auf und abriefen _‚Zeig's ihnen Lily!'_.

Völlig verdutzt sahen die beiden Jungs, die sich eben noch gegenseitig hinterher gejagt waren an. Doch dann fingen Sirius Mundwinkel an zu zucken und der Schalk kehrte in James Gesicht zurück. Ihrer beider Schultern hoben und senkten sich und man hörte Laute von unterdrücktem Lachen. Zuerst leise, doch dann plötzlich immer lauter brachen beide in Gelächter aus und steckten alle um sie herum mit an. Nur Lily fand das Ganze scheinbar nicht witzig.

Sirius hielt sich mit dem rechten Arm den Bauch und stützte sich mit dem linken auf Lilys Schulter ab.

„Spinner!" grummelte diese vor sich hin und versuchte Sirius Arm abzuschütteln.

„Lily, du bist echt der Hammer!" brachte er lachend hervor und nahm ihr seinen Zauberstab wieder ab.

Im gleichen Moment kam Helen den Hügel zum See hinuntergelaufen. Sie steuerte genau auf die Gruppe Gryffindors zu. Als sie sah, wie sich Sirius noch immer erfolgreich bei Lily, die den Versuch aufgegeben hatte ihn abzuschütteln, abstützte, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lily und James, ihr sollt zu Professor McGonagall kommen. _Jetzt gleich_", sagte sie steif.

„Helen!" rief Sirius erleichtert und ließ Lily los, „du kommst gerade noch rechtzeitig. Unser lieber Jamsie hier wollte mir einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen!"

„Ach, und Lily hat dich wohl gerettet", antwortete seine Freundin ihm sarkastisch und warf Lily einen bösen Blick zu. Sie war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, dass ihr Freund sich mit dem hübschen Gryffindormädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang angefreundet hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach war es absolut okay gewesen, dass Lily Sirius nicht hatte leiden können.

Sirius überhörte den Tonfall in Helens Antwort und zog sie in die Arme. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und lächelte sie strahlend an. Schon war ihr Widerstand geschmolzen und sie lächelte zurück.

„Komm, wir gehen eine Runde spazieren", sagte er und zog sie mit sich.

„Passt du bitte auf meine Tasche auf Summer? Ich geh zu McGonagall", fragte Lily und sah Summer an, welche nickte. Dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf zum Schloss.

James schaute kurz zu Remus, der ebenfalls nickte und lief Lily hinterher. Als er sie erreicht hatte verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

„Ey Evans"

„Was?" fauchte Lily.

„Könnte ich vielleicht meinen Zauberstab wiederbekommen?"

„Oh, entschuldige." Lily errötete. Sie hielt immer noch James Zauberstab in der Hand. Ohne aufzublicken hielt sie ihm den Zauberstab hin.

„Hier."

James griff danach und streifte dabei versehentlich ihre Hand. Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr es Lilys Körper und sie zog augenblicklich ihre Hand zurück. Auch James zuckte zurück. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und lief schweigend neben Lily weiter.

Als sie das Klassenzimmer ihrer Hauslehrerin erreicht hatten klopfte James vorsichtig an die Tür. Ein leises _‚Herein'_ ließ sie beide eintreten.

„Ah Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans. Treten sie näher und setzen sie sich."

Lily ging den Gang voraus zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl davor. James folgte ihr dichtauf.

„Mr. Potter, ihr Umhang, sie…sie sind ja ganz nass!"

„Ach ja, stimmt. Verzeihung Professor." Und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes war er wieder trocken und setzte sich in den zweiten Stuhl.

Professor McGonagall blickt ihn skeptisch an, entschied sich dann aber lieber doch nicht zu fragen.

„Nun, warum ich sie beide hierher gebeten habe ist folgendes. Ich möchte mit ihnen die grobe Planung für die kommenden Veranstaltungen durchgehen und ihnen mitteilen, was von ihnen als Schulsprecher erwartet wird." Lily und James nickten.

„Wie sie bereits wissen, ist es ihre Aufgabe, die Termine der Hogsmeadewochenenden unter den Schülern bekannt zu geben. Als Schulsprecher haben sie außerdem ein kleines Mitspracherecht, was die Terminvergabe derer anbelangt. Wenn sie also Wünsche haben, sagen sie mir bitte rechtzeitig bescheid, damit Professor Dumbledore und ich diese mit einplanen können."

Die beiden nickten erneut.

„Gut, das nächste wäre das Stichwort Halloween. Es wurde kurzfristig beschlossen, dass dieses Jahr ein Kostümball veranstaltet wird und sie beide werden die Organisation übernehmen. Sie haben hierbei freie Hand, sollten sich jedoch als erstes ein Thema überlegen. Es sind von heute an noch genau sechs Wochen Zeit. Falls sie Fragen haben, können sie sich natürlich jederzeit an die Lehrkörper wenden. Diese werden ihnen behilflich sein."

James Augen hatten sich geweitet. Er sollte was? Einen Kostümball organisieren? So etwas hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben gemacht! Er drehte sich zu Lily um, doch diese zeigte keinerlei beunruhigte Gesichtsregung.

„Des Weiteren steht auch in diesem Jahr wieder ein Weihnachtsball an. Auch hier werden sie bei der Organisation gebraucht, allerdings nicht im gleichen Maße wie zu Halloween. Das Meiste ist bereits geplant, jedoch sollten sie eine Musikwahl und verschiedene Buffetvorschläge zusammenstellen. Die Dekoration wird wie üblich Professor Flitwick mit Hilfe von Hagrid übernehmen. Falls sie hierzu Vorschläge haben sind diese natürlich willkommen. Haben sie noch Fragen?"

„Ja Professor, wegen Halloween, ist der Kostümball für alle Schüler, oder wie der Weihnachtsball nur für Schüler ab der vierten Klasse?" wollte Lily wissen. James sah sie verwundert an. Er konnte gar nicht mehr klar denken und sie stellte eine absolut logische Frage. Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Ab der vierten Klasse. Den Schülern der unteren Jahrgangsstufen werden allerdings eigene Halloweenfeiern in den Gemeinschaftsräumen gestattet. Die Organisation hierfür übernehmen die Vertrauensschüler." Lily blickte erleichtert und zufrieden.

„Dann hab ich vorerst keine Fragen mehr", schloss sie.

Professor McGonagall blickte erwartungsvoll fragend zu James. Dieser schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Keine Fragen bisher."

„Gut, dann können sie in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen. Falls sie doch noch etwas wissen wollen, wissen sie ja wo mein Klassenzimmer ist." Die Lehrerin lächelte und wandte sich wieder ihren Papieren auf dem großen Schreibtisch zu.

Lily erhob sich und ging hinaus, James neben sich.

„Wow, es sieht aus als würde da ein Haufen Arbeit auf uns zukommen", murmelte James vor sich hin.

Lily antwortete nicht. Ihr war wieder eingefallen, wie gemein sie am Abend ihrer Ankunft zu ihm gewesen war. Er hatte ihr die Hand zu einem Waffenstillstand angeboten und sie war so müde und genervt gewesen, dass sie ihn einfach angefahren hatte. Am nächsten Morgen hatte es ihr Leid getan, aber sie konnte einfach nicht über ihren Schatten springen. Außerdem hatte er seitdem nichts mehr dergleichen angeboten und so hatte sie einfach weitergemacht wie bisher und versucht ihn zu ignorieren.

Sie erreichten die große Halle und gingen zielstrebig auf ihre Freunde zu, die alle zusammen am Gryffindortisch saßen. James ließ sich neben Sirius fallen und griff sich die Schüssel mit den Süßkartoffeln. Lily setzte sich zwischen Summer und Alice und nahm den Krug mit Kürbissaft.

„Und, was wollte McGonagall von euch?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Wir haben die geplanten Events kurz besprochen. Mann, ich hoffe echt ich finde noch Zeit für Quidditch!" seufzte James und schob sich eine voll gehäufte Gabel in den Mund.

„Was denn für Events?" wollte Summer wissen.

„Die Hogsmeadewochenenden und den Weihnachtsball", antwortete Lily, „und dann gibt es dieses Jahr einen Kostümball zu Halloween."

„Oh wow!" Summer hüpfte auf ihrem Sitz auf und ab.

„Wie aufregend!" Jojo und Emmely sahen sich begeistert an. Sirius blickte skeptisch zu James, welcher seufzte und die Schulter hob.

„Und wir müssen ihn organisieren…"

Remus fing an zu grinsen. Er zwinkerte Sirius zu und sagte:

„Ihr zwei? - Na dann viel Spaß!" und lachte.

_ Na dann viel Spaß, haha, Remus hat gut lachen _ dachte Lily, als sie später im Bett lag. Sie hatte seit Anfang des Monats gewusst, dass etwas Derartiges kommen musste und sie gezwungen war sich mit Potter zusammen zu setzen. _ Wenn er meint, ich mach alles alleine, dann hat er sich geschnitten. Er kann schön seinen Teil dazu beitragen. Und wenn er es auch nur wagen sollte, wieder irgendeinen Mist auszuhecken, dann hex ich ihn in die nächste Woche! _

Lily drehte sich auf die rechte Seite. Irgendwie wollte das mit dem Einschlafen heute nicht klappen. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was da heute zwischen Sirius und James gelaufen war, dass sie sich eine solche Hetzjagd geliefert hatten. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken. Den Gesichtsausdruck von James, als sie die zwei Zauberstäbe plötzlich in der Hand gehalten hatte würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen. Er hatte erstaunt ausgesehen und ihr dann ganz kurz in die Augen geschaut. Lily meinte in diesem Augenblick einen Ausdruck von Anerkennung auf seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben, aber so schnell dieser aufgetaucht war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden gewesen. Und dann hatte er gelächelt und Sirius angesehen und alle hatten angefangen zu lachen.

_ Aber er hat unmöglich anerkennend gekuckt _ dachte sie und drehte sich auf ihre linke Seite. _ Das hab ich mir garantiert eingebildet. Und was interessiert es mich überhaupt, was Potter über mich denkt. Das hat es doch sonst nie! _ Lily seufzte und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken.

_ Okay Lily, versuch es mal mit Schäfchen zählen… _

James saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett. Vor ihm saß „Sir Henry", ein zartgelber Knuddelmuff, den er im Sommer von seiner Tante geschenkt bekommen hatte. Abwesend streichelte er ihm über das weiche Fell.

_ Einen Kostümball organisieren, ganz allein mit Lily. Wahrscheinlich hat Remus Recht und das ist meine Chance ihr zu zeigen was ich kann. _

„Ey Krone, alles okay mit dir? Lebst du noch auf diesem Planeten?" James blickte auf. Sirius stand vor seinem Bett und wedelte mit der Karte der Rumtreiber vor seiner Nase. Sir Henry hopste auf und ab wie ein kleiner haariger Flummi und versuchte mit seiner langen klebrigen Zunge nach dem Papier zu schnappen.

„Was hat du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du Lust auf'n kleinen Ausflug hast. Frank schläft schon, der bekommt nichts mit und wir sind noch gar nicht dazu gekommen deinen Tarnumhang dieses Semester einzuweihen." Sirius sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist mit Remus und Peter?"

„Ich bin zu müde" meldete Remus sich von seinem Bett aus. „Außerdem ist nächste Woche eh Vollmond, da bekomm ich schon so wenig Schlaf."

„Und du Pete?"

„Also ich...ich glaube, ich sollte noch einen Blick auf die Bücher werfen, ich hab Arithmantik überhaupt nicht verstanden", stotterte der kleine dicke Junge. Sirius strahlte.

„Also nur du und ich Krone." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verzog den Mund. „Dann kannst du mir die kleine Abreibung erteilen, die du mir heute Nachmittag nicht mehr geben konntest."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Idiot. Gut, ich komm mit. Macht bestimmt den Kopf frei." Er stand auf und nahm den Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer, setzte Sir Henry in sein Körbchen und ging an Sirius vorbei zur Tür.

„Also los Tatze, lass uns gehen." Und schon waren die beiden Jungen unter dem Umhang verschwunden und zur Tür raus.

Als sie draußen auf dem Gelände waren, verwandelte Sirius sich in den großen dunklen Hund und lief zur peitschenden Weide. Er drückte den versteckten Mechanismus auf einer der Wurzeln und verschwand dicht gefolgt von James im Geheimgang, der zur heulenden Hütte führte.

Dort angekommen schlichen sie nach oben in das große Erkerzimmer, wo sich mehrere staubige Matratzen auf dem Boden befanden. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes ließ James den Staub verschwinden und ließ sich auf einer der Matratzen nieder. Der Hund an seiner Seite verwandelte sich in seinen besten Freund zurück.

„Was ziehst du für'n Gesicht?" fragte ihn dieser. „Bist du immer noch sauer wegen heute Nachmittag? Das war doch nur'n Witz!"

„Ach quatsch, das weiß ich. Nein, ich weiß auch nicht, ich mach mir halt so meine Gedanken."

„Was für Gedanken?"

„Wegen Lily und dieser ganzen Schulsprechersache."

„Hmhm"

„Ich könnte ihr wirklich mal zeigen, dass ich was drauf hab. Ich mein ernsthaft. Ich darf es nur nicht wieder vermasseln. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich bei ihr einfach immer den falschen Nerv zu treffen scheine und ich weiß nicht wieso."

„Keine Ahnung man, aber vielleicht wär es ein Anfang, wenn du sie nicht immer _‚Evans'_ nennen würdest. Das kann sie nämlich überhaupt nicht ab."

„Häh? Du nennst sie doch genauso ‚_Evans'_ wie ich."

„Ja, aber das ist was anderes."

„Wie ist denn das was anderes?"

„Sie weiß, dass ich es anders meine."

„Was denn? Wie anders?"

„Merlin Krone, stell dich doch nicht so blöd. Ich weiß, dass sie weiß, dass ich weiß, dass sie es nicht mag, wenn man sie _‚Evans'_ nennt. Also sag ich _‚Evans'_ mehr mit einem Zwinkern, verstanden? Ist mehr so ne art Gag. Sie nennt mich dann ja auch _‚Black'_."

„Du weißt, dass sie weiß, dass du weißt? Was? Du redest einen Scheiß. Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied. Und außerdem nennt sie mich ja auch _‚Potter'_! Solange sie das macht bleibe ich bei _‚Evans'_!"

„Okay", Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „War ja nur'n Vorschlag."

Die beiden schwiegen.

_ Er weiß, dass sie weiß, dass er weiß blablabla, so ein Schwachsinn! _ ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich bei James im Magen breit. Er saß da, ebenfalls an die Wand gelehnt und drehte seinen Zauberstab in den Händen.

„Wie wärs denn, wenn du ihr einen Waffenstillstand vorschlägst?" probierte es Sirius nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.

„Hab ich schon, aber sie hat…na sagen wir abgelehnt."

„Wann hast du ihr einen Waffenstillstand vorgeschlagen?" fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Gleich am ersten Abend, nachdem wir im Zug rausgefunden hatten, wer der jeweils andere Schulsprecher ist und Remus diese ganzen Organisationsdinge erwähnt hatte. Ich dachte mir, es wäre eine gute Idee um ihr zu zeigen, das sie dabei auf mich zählen kann."

James machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht.

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Ich hab ihr meine Hand angeboten und gesagt: _'Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit'_."

„Und sie hat einfach ruhig _‚Nein danke'_ gesagt oder wie?"

„Pff, von wegen ruhig, wie gut kennst du Lily? Sie hat mich angeblafft und gesagt, dass würde sie dann ja sehen. Also die Blöße gebe ich mir nicht noch mal. Ich werde mit ihr zusammen diese ganzen Feiern organisieren und so, aber noch mal reiche ich ihr nicht die Hand zum Frieden. Ich bin doch kein Idiot, auch wenn sie das immer behauptet!"

Sirius schwieg. Nachdem er Lily im Sommer ganz anders kennen gelernt hatte konnte er einfach nicht verstehen, wieso sie sich ihm gegenüber völlig locker gab, aber seinem besten Freund immer noch keine Chance eingestand. Hatte er sie nicht davon überzeugt, dass er selbst ganz anders war, als sie gedacht hatte? Und konnte sie nicht sehen, dass es bei James genauso war?

„Hexen!" er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du sagst es!" stimmte James ihm zu.

„Komm, lass uns noch eine Runde durch den Wald laufen, das kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen. Und dann sollten wir zurück ins Schloss. Ich weiß nicht, was mich morgen alles erwartet. Frank hat ein erstes Quidditch Meeting geplant und wer weiß wann Lily mit dem organisieren anfangen will."

Sirius hatte sich bereits in einen Hund zurückverwandelt und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Sie verließen die heulende Hütte und, kaum über die Schwelle getreten, war James verschwunden und an seiner Stelle stand da ein großer majestätischer Hirsch.

* * *

_Vielen Dank an meine ersten Reviewer APWBDumbledore, artemischel und Miss Shirley-Blythe!_

_Ich hoffe, das dritte Kapitel hat euch auch gefallen. Außerdem einen ganz lieben Dank nochmal an Miss Shirley-Blythe fürs Beta-Lesen!_


	4. Bonnie und Clyde

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Bonnie und Clyde**

****

_Er hielt sie fest in seinen Armen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie konnte sich in diesen Tiefen verlieren und wollte nie wieder losgelassen werden. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass es so schön sein könnte von ihm gehalten zu werden. Sie konnte den seidigen Stoff seiner Quidditchuniform an ihren Beinen spüren. Er sah so verdammt gut aus. Langsam, ganz langsam neigte er den Kopf zu ihrem hinab. Und dann endlich berührten seine Lippen die ihren und sie versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss_

„AUFWACHEN Alice!" Summer schüttelte ihre Freundin. „Du kommst zu spät zum Unterricht!"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich an die Anderen.

„Sie verpasst noch das ganze Frühstück!"

Alice grummelte. _Verdammt, war das ein schöner Traum! _

„Summer du bist ein Miststück", murmelte sie kaum verständlich und richtete sich verschlafen auf. Sie rieb sich die Augen und sah von Jojo zu Em und schließlich zu Summer und Lily, die mit ihren Taschen bereits an der Tür standen.

„Er hat mich endlich geküsst", seufzte sie.

„Wer hat dich geküsst?" fragte Summer.

„Na Frank."

„Frank? Wann?" Das war Lily.

„Eben gerade, im Traum. Und Summer hat mich geweckt. Die Welt ist so ungerecht!" Alice wühlte sich aus ihrer Decke und setzte die Füße auf den Boden.

„Sorry, aber wir haben gleich _Zaubertränke_ und du solltest dir nicht schon wieder Ärger mit Professor Slughorn einhandeln. Er war gar nicht begeistert von deiner Brühe neulich. Du musst dich einfach besser konzentrieren."

„Wenn er dich rauswirft kommst du einfach zu uns zu _Wahrsagen_", meinte Jojo gelassen. Alice verdrehte die Augen.

„Bloß nicht, ich versteh eh nicht, wie ihr diesen Schwachsinn immer noch machen könnt. Ein UTZ in _Wahrsagen_, was soll man denn damit anfangen?" Nun war sie endgültig wach und stand auf, um unter die Dusche zu gehen. „Ich beeil mich, geht ihr schon vor frühstücken und bringt mir ein Brötchen mit. Ich komm direkt in die Kerker."

Die vier Mädels machten sich auf, die Treppe hinunter. Im Gemeinschaftsraum stießen sie auf die Rumtreiber. Remus wirkte müde und krank, Sirius und James hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und wirkten unternehmungsfröhlich wie immer.

„Ah, bonjour les filles", sagte Sirius als er den Kopf hob und sie die Treppe herunter kommen sah. Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und drehte sich zu James zurück.

„Es ist so sexy, wenn er französisch spricht", flüsterte Summer Lily ins Ohr, als sie sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten. „Was für eine Verschwendung, dass er immer noch mit dieser Helen aus Ravenclaw zusammen ist."

„Was ist mit Helen?" Sirius war hinter sie getreten und zwängte sich in ihre Mitte. Beiden Mädchen legte er einen Arm über die Schulter und grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

„Vergiss es", sagte Summer rasch, doch Lily grinste diabolisch.

„Summer steht drauf, wenn du französisch redest _Siri-Cheri_." Sie lachte.

„Ah oui? Je vais parler seulement en francais avec elle, alors" raunte er und zuckte dabei mit beiden Augenbrauen. Lily lachte noch mehr. Sie boxte ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen und rollte mit den Augen. Summer sah sie beleidigt an.

„Hey, wo habt ihr denn Alice gelassen?" fragte Frank, der hinter ihnen neben James, Remus und Peter aufgetaucht war. „Sie sollte nicht zu spät zu Slughorn kommen."

„Wissen wir, sie hat verschlafen und ist jetzt erst unter der Dusche."

„Ja, sie lässt das Frühstück ausfallen und kommt direkt zu _Zaubertränke_." sagte Emmely.

Sie hatten die Große Halle erreicht.

„Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!" rief Sirius gut gelaunt.

„Na so eine Überraschung, das ist ja mal was ganz neues", kam es belustigt von James hinter ihnen.

Sirius zwickte Lily und Summer in die Seite so das diese aufquietschten und drängelte sich dann verschmitzt lächelnd an ihnen vorbei um als erster am Tisch zu sitzen. James warf seinem besten Freund einen bösen Blick hinterher.

„Kommst du mit zum See runter Summer? Ich wollte ne Runde spazieren gehen." Lily stand in der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Summer es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem gemacht hatte und einen Brief ihrer Eltern las. Sie drehte sich um und nickte.

„Klar, warum nicht." Und so gingen die beiden Mädchen hinaus auf das Hogwartsgelände. Sie schlenderten am Ufer entlang und unterhielten sich über die bevorstehenden Ereignisse.

„Nächstes Wochenende ist das erste Hogsmeadewochenende dieses Jahr oder?" fragte Summer. Lily nickte.

„Was wollen wir machen? In die _Drei Besen_ wie immer?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht Sum, ich müsste mal endlich mit der Organisation für Halloween anfangen. Es ist schon eine ganze Woche her, das McGonagall uns bescheid gegeben hat und wir haben nur noch fünf Wochen bis Halloween."

„Hast du schon Ideen?"

„Ja, einige, aber ich muss sie erst mit Potter besprechen, bevor ich McGonagall bescheid geben kann. Immerhin hat er ebenso die Verantwortung wie ich. Und ich seh nicht ein alles alleine zu machen."

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn einfach fragen, wann ihr euch mal zusammen setzen könnt deswegen."

„Na toll, nachdem er mich jahrelang angebaggert hat, bin ich auch noch gezwungen ihn anzusprechen, wegen einer Verabredung!"

„Ach Quatsch, das ist doch keine richtige Verabredung! Er weiß doch, dass ihr das zusammen machen sollt. Und außerdem hat er sich doch wirklich zusammengerissen in letzter Zeit."

„Was die Anmache angeht vielleicht, aber er stolziert noch immer durch das Schloss als wäre er sein König. Und er verhext auch noch immer andere Schüler, nur weil er es eben kann."

„Du bist jetzt so dicke mit Sirius befreundet, vielleicht hast du dich ja auch in James geirrt? Er kann ein ganz schöner Angeber sein, zugegeben, aber irgendwie hat er teilweise ja auch Grund dazu, meinst du nicht?"

Lily warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und schwieg. Sie hatte irgendwie keine Lust darüber zu reden. Und wenn sie ehrlich zugab, traute sie sich wirklich nicht ihn zu fragen, wann sie sich denn nun endlich zusammensetzen würden. Andererseits war sie sich dessen bewusst, dass, je länger sie wartete desto mehr Arbeit wahrscheinlich an ihr allein hängen bleiben würde. Bestimmt hatte er noch keinen einzigen Gedanken an Halloween verschwendet und sie würde die einzige sein, die Ideen mit einbrachte.

„Weißt du was?" fragte Summer und brach das Schweigen. „Wir sollten gleich rüber gehen zum Quidditchfeld und ihm einfach einen Termin vorschlagen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Muss das sein?" Lily verzog das Gesicht. Doch als sie Summers Blick sah hob sie resigniert die Schultern.

„Na vielleicht hast du Recht."

Die zwei Freundinnen änderten die Richtung und schlugen weg zum Stadion ein. Sie konnten gerade noch sehen, wie die Spieler ihres Teams zur Landung ansetzten. Das erste Training schien gerade zu Ende zu gehen.

Als sie am Quidditchfeld eintrafen, kamen James und Frank bereits aus der Umkleidekabine. James' Haare waren noch nass vom Duschen.

_ Er sieht gut aus _ schoss es Lily durch den Kopf. Wütend auf sich selbst über solche Gedanken schüttelte sie den Kopf und blieb mit Summer am Eingang des Stadions stehen. James und Frank sahen auf und erblickten die Mädchen. Während James auf die beiden zuging verabschiedete sich Frank mit einem Klopfen auf James' Schulter und verschwand in Richtung einer der Tribünen, auf der Lily Alice entdeckte.

„Gut das ich dich treffe Evans. Hi Summer!" nickte James in deren Richtung. Er blieb vor Lily stehen und kam gleich zur Sache:

„Wir sollten uns wirklich endlich mal treffen, wegen dieser Halloweengeschichte. Wir haben schon eine ganze Woche verloren, aber ich hab es echt nicht vorher geschafft. _Zaubertränke_ macht mir ziemliche Probleme im Moment. Na egal, jedenfalls dachte ich wir könnten uns Sonntagnachmittag treffen und ein paar Ideen sammeln. Was meinst du?"

„Ähm, ja klar, warum nicht?" stotterte Lily perplex. Dann wurde sie sauer. Wieso musste er sie so überfahren? Grmpf!

„Okay, am Sonntag. Aber nicht in Hogsmeade, da bin ich schon verabredet", antwortete sie hochnäsig. „Gegen fünf im Gemeinschaftsraum."

„Fünf ist okay, aber nicht der Gemeinschaftsraum. Der ist zu laut. Ich warte im Schulsprecherzimmer." Damit drehte er sich um und ging davon. „Bis dann Evans!" rief er über die Schulter zurück und winkte lässig mit seinem Besen.

_ Uh, das wäre geschafft! _ James' Herz raste wie verrückt. Aber er hatte sich durchgesetzt. Und er würde am Sonntag mit Lily im Schulsprecherzimmer sitzen und die erste Kostümparty seines Lebens organisieren. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er an Lilys geschockten Gesichtsausdruck dachte.

_ Okay James, jetzt bist du am Zug. Versau es dir nicht schon wieder. Diesmal musst du sie einfach beeindrucken. _

Lily starrte James hinterher. Ihre Augen funkelten und sie kochte vor Wut, als sie plötzlich ein unterdrücktes Kichern wahrnahm. Sie drehte sich zu Summer um.

„Woah, wenn Blicke töten könnten Lils… Du solltest dich sehen."

„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht was daran so komisch ist", zischte Lily. „Dieser arrogante Mistkerl."

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du eigentlich so wütend bist? Ich dachte du wolltest eh, dass _er _fragt und mit wem bitte bist du am Sonntag in Hogsmeade verabredet?"

„Na mit dir und mit Em und Jojo und Alice! Außerdem war das doch keine Art zu fragen! Er hat ja gar nicht gefragt, er hat befohlen! Und in was für einem Ton! So eine Frechheit! Im Schulsprecherzimmer! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!"

Lily war auf 180. Summer hakte sich immer noch kichernd bei ihrer Freundin unter und führte sie zurück Richtung Schloss.

„Ach Lily, du reagierst einfach zu empfindlich auf James. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken du stehst auf ihn, so wie du immer protestierst." Lachend zog sie Lily zum Gryffindorturm hoch ohne zu bemerken, wie ruhig diese geworden war.

Am Abend lag Lily im Bett und konnte wieder nicht einschlafen. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und schaute durch einen kleinen Spalt ihrer Bettvorhänge zum Fenster.

_ Ob James schon schläft? James! Ich meine natürlich Potter! Und was interessiert es mich überhaupt, ob er schläft oder nicht? _ Lily drehte sich wieder zur anderen Seite. Diese Zwiegespräche mit sich selbst zu führen wurde zu einer schlechten Angewohnheit. _ Was ist nur mit mir los? Hat Summer vielleicht doch Recht? Reagiere ich zu empfindlich auf Potter? Aber warum? Er ist doch wirklich eine Nervensäge. Sehen die anderen das nicht? Womit hat er denn verdient Schulsprecher zu werden? Bricht er nicht an die hundert Schulregeln jeden zweiten Tag? Und hetzt er nicht jedem x-beliebeigen einen Fluch auf den Hals nur weil ihm langweilig ist. Ich und auf Potter stehen! Das ist echt das letzte! Nur weil er eine gute Figur und einen knackigen Hintern hat, muss er auch nicht glauben, er würde bei jeder landen! Knackiger Hintern! _ Lily drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken. _ Was ist nur mit mir los? Seit wann hat denn Potter einen knackigen Hintern? So ein Schwachsinn! _

Damit drehte sie sich erneut auf die Seite und versuchte es mit der altbewährten Methode des Schäfchenzählens. Nur das dieses Mal hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen keine Schäfchen erscheinen wollten. Das letzte was sie sah, bevor sie einschlief war ein ganz gewisser Hintern, der immer wieder über einen Weidenzaun hüpfte…

Im nu war es Sonntag und Lily machte sich mit den Mädchen auf nach Hogsmeade in die _Drei Besen_. Jojo hatte laut protestiert, da sie immer noch einen Berg an Hausaufgaben für _Verwandlung_ hatte. Doch nachdem Lily versprochen hatte ihr ausnahmsweise dabei zu helfen, hatte sie eingewilligt die anderen zu begleiten. Alice sah sich den ganzen Tag nach Frank um und hoffte, ihn in den _Drei Besen_ zu treffen. Sie machte vor ihren Freundinnen keinen Hehl mehr daraus, das sie bis über beide Ohren in den Quidditchkapitän verliebt war, doch Frank schien davon nichts mitzubekommen.

Lily war in Gedanken bereits bei ihrem späteren Treffen. Sie war gespannt, was James sich für die Feier überlegt hatte, falls er sich überhaupt was überlegt hatte.

Sie saßen jeder vor einer Flasche Butterbier, als die Tür zu den _Drei Besen_ sich öffnete und die fünf Jungs im Türrahmen erschienen. Sie lachten alle und alberten herum.

„Madame Rosmerta! Seien Sie doch bitte so lieb und bringen uns eine Runde Butterbier!" rief Sirius gut gelaunt der Besitzerin des kleinen Pubs zu während Remus bereits die Mädels entdeckt hatte und zu ihnen hinüber deutete. Sirius strahlte und steuerte auf ihren Tisch zu.

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zwischen Lily und Summer.

„Na ihr hübschen. Bonjour Summer!" sagte er und blickte sie an.

„Bonjour", kicherte Summer zurück. Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Hi Sirius", sagte sie süßlich, "wo steckt denn Helen?" _ Das war nicht die feine englische Art Lily, auch wenn du im Recht bist. _Sie biß sich auf die Lippe.

Sirius Lächeln verschwand und er drehte sich zu den Anderen zurück.

„Sie ist im Schloss geblieben. Hausaufgaben."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Jungs sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl geschnappt und dazu gesetzt.

Madame Rosmerta kam mit fünf neuen Butterbieren an den Tisch und verschwand wieder.

Alice hatte Frank in ein Gespräch über das kommende Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenclaw verwickelt und Jojo und Emmely unterhielten sich mit Remus.

Nach einer Weile löste sich das Grüppchen auf, da Jojo der Meinung war, sie müsse wirklich noch was für _Verwandlung_ machen und James noch mal unbedingt zu Zonkos wollte.

Remus schloss sich Jojo an um ihr zu helfen und Emmely, Peter, Alice und Frank machten sich auf um ein paar Kleinigkeiten im Honigtopf zu kaufen.

„Kommst du nicht mit zu Zonkos?" fragte James als er aufstand um zu gehen. Doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Lust auf das Gedränge da heute James. Ich bleib lieber hier und trink noch'n Butterbier."

„Ich komm mit", warf Summer ein, da sie ihrem kleinen Bruder versprochen hatte ihm etwas für Halloween nach Hause zu schicken. So blieben nur Lily und Sirius am Tisch sitzen. James warf ihnen einen skeptischen Blick zu, drehte sich dann aber um und verließ mit Summer im Schlepptau den Pub.

„Ist alles okay mit dir Sirius?" fragte Lily vorsichtig, als dieser einfach nur da saß und auf die Flasche in seiner Hand starrte. Er hob den Blick und sah plötzlich unendlich traurig aus.

„Komm, lass uns ne Runde spazieren gehen", sagte Lily, warf ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl hoch. Sie schob ihn aus dem Lokal und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Dann gingen sie Richtung Ortsausgang und schlenderten zum See.

„Also, was ist los?"

„Nichts, was soll schon los sein?"

„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, vorhin warst du noch so gut gelaunt und jetzt siehst du aus wie 7 Tage Regenwetter. Ist es weil ich nach Helen gefragt hab? Ist irgendwas mit ihr?" _ Bingo, da hab ich wohl den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen _ dachte Lily sich, als Sirius sie entsetzt ansah. Er seufzte.

„Es läuft einfach überhaupt nicht mehr. Sie ist ständig eifersüchtig in letzter Zeit und wir haben jedes Mal Streit, wenn wir uns sehen. Ich weiß echt nicht mehr was ich machen soll um ihr zu zeigen, dass ich treu bin."

„Wieso ist sie denn eifersüchtig? Hat sie Grund dazu?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Sie weiß, dass ich gerne flirte. Das wusste sie von Anfang an und bis jetzt hat es sie nie gestört. Auch nicht, das wir nicht jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen. Und plötzlich…"

„Aber hat sich denn irgendwas verändert in letzter Zeit?" fragte Lily. Sirius tat ihr wirklich leid.

„Naja, sie ist vor allem auf _dich_ eifersüchtig."

„Auf mich!" Lily war erschrocken. „Aber warum denn das?"

„Es passt ihr nicht so recht, dass wir jetzt befreundet sind. Sie sieht Gespenster."

„Aber sie sollte doch wissen…"

„Was?"

„Naja, dass…", Lily schwieg. Es war ihr irgendwie peinlich, es auszusprechen. Sirius grinste sie frech an. Er war gespannt, wie sie sich da jetzt rausredete.

„Ach verdammt, sie müsste doch wissen, dass ich nichts von dir will", rutschte es ihr heraus.

Sirius lachte. Er legte ihr von der Seite einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie leicht.  
„Ich bin richtig froh, dass wir uns in Frankreich getroffen haben Lils."

„Sirius, du solltest versuchen ihr klar zu machen, was du fühlst und ihr sagen, dass es dir wichtig ist deine Freiheiten zu behalten. Sie sollte das akzeptieren wenn sie dich liebt, denn das bist eben du. Wenn sie damit nicht klarkommt…"

„Ja, wenn sie damit nicht klarkommt…"

Schweigend gingen sie einer Weile weiter, bis:

„Ach du scheiße, wie spät ist es Sirius?" Lily schreckte auf. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie sich mit James im Schulsprecherraum treffen sollte.

„Es ist zehn nach fünf, wieso?" Sirius hatte auf die Uhr geschaut und sah Lily fragend an.

„James, verdammt verdammt verdammt! So ein verfluchter Mist, ich komm zu spät! Sorry Sirius ich muss los!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück und rannte bereits davon. Sirius schaute ihr nach und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes Grinsen aus.

James ging im Schulsprecherraum auf und ab. Jetzt war es schon zwanzig nach fünf. _ Ob das so eine Art Rache ist? Hab ich am Stadion irgendwas Falsches gesagt? _ Er schüttelte den Kopf. _ Nicht das ich wüsste. Zehn Minuten warte ich noch, dann soll sie beleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst! _ James war sauer. Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, möglichst viele kreative Vorschläge zu sammeln, damit sie ihm nichts vorhalten konnte und nun war seine Laune fast gänzlich verflogen.

Die Tür schlug auf und eine keuchende Lily stand im Eingang.

„Sorry..hab…total..die Zeit…vergessen!" Völlig außer Atem ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, während ihr die Tasche von der Schulter rutschte. James ging langsam auf die Tür zu und schloss sie. Dann drehte er sich um und sah Lily an. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem und sie sah zu ihm auf. James zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und zauberte mit einer kleinen lässigen Bewegung ein Glas mit Wasser für sie herbei. Lily sah ihn verwundert an.

„Danke" sagte sie, nahm das Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Können wir dann anfangen?" fragte James und zog seine Notizen aus der Tasche, die über einem der Stühle hing. Er setzte sich und breitete die Papiere vor sich aus und lächelte erwartungsvoll. Lily schaute erstaunt auf die Unterlagen vor ihr. Es waren zwei oder drei sich bewegende Zeichnungen darunter, die allem Anschein nach verschiedene Dekorationsvorschläge darstellten.

Damit hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet. Er war tatsächlich vorbereitet.

Sie griff ebenfalls in ihre Tasche und holte ihre eigenen Vorschläge hervor.

„Ich denke wir sollten, wie McGonagall vorgeschlagen hat, erstmal ein Thema aussuchen. Dann können wir uns über die Dekoration und das Essen unterhalten, damit diese zum Thema passen. Was meinst du?" James sah fragend über den Tisch. Lily nickte.

„Hast du Vorschläge?"

„Ich denke es sollte natürlich etwas mit Halloween zu tun haben. Also zum Beispiel so was wie _‚In der Gruft'_ oder so ähnlich."

Lily verzog das Gesicht.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr originell. Ich dachte eher an sowas wie _‚Tanz unter dem Vollmond'_."

Nun verzog James das Gesicht.

„'_Kreaturen der Nacht'?_"

Kopfschütteln.

„'_Kürbis-Karaoke'?_"

James lachte.

„Zu Karaoke bekommst du nicht einen der Jungs, das garantiere ich dir!"

„Aber es sollte etwas sein, das allen Spaß macht. Und es sollte schon irgendwie etwas mit…"

„…mit den Toten zu tun haben, ja ich weiß."

„Aber ich finde es muss nicht unbedingt gruselig sein. Ich meine, die meisten werden doch eh als Paare hingehen und es als Tanzveranstaltung betrachten. Diesen Gedanken sollten wir mit einbeziehen."

„Hm, da hast du Recht. Wir sollten also etwas als Thema nehmen, woran vor allem Paare Spaß haben."

James überlegte.

„Das ist es!" rief Lily aus, „_Berühmte Paare_! Jeder muss sich als ein berühmtes Paar verkleiden!"

„_Berühmte tote Paare_!" ergänzte James, „immerhin ist Halloween!" Er strahlte. Das gefiel ihm gut.

„Okay, aber könnten wir es nicht anders formulieren? Ähm, zum Beispiel _‚Berühmte Paare aus der Vergangenheit!'_"

„Ja, das ist gut. Na wunderbar, wir sitzen hier nicht mal eine halbe Stunde und haben schon ein Thema! So kann es meinetwegen weitergehen." James Laune war sichtlich gestiegen, etwas womit er nach Lilys Verspätung nicht mehr gerechnet hatte.

„Okay, wir sollten aber unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass nicht jeder zweite als _Merlin und Nimue_ geht. Am besten wir lassen sich die Leute in eine Liste eintragen, damit wir ungefähr sehen können, was schon vergeben ist und was nicht. Und falls jemand keine Idee hat, kann er uns fragen. Wir könnten eine Liste zusammenstellen, mit Paaren die uns einfallen. Und die beliebtesten müssen wir einfach auslosen. Was hältst du davon?" Lily war begeistert. Das würde bestimmt Spaß machen. Sie organisierte gerne und jetzt hatte sie der Eifer gepackt. James nickte

„Ja, das ist gut. Sonst gibt es nur Streit. Am besten wir machen diese Liste jetzt gleich. Dann können wir morgen früh das Thema bekannt geben. Die Leute müssen ja erstmal einen Partner finden und dann noch ihre Kostüme besorgen oder anfertigen."

„Ja, ist gut. Warte ich hab was zu schreiben." Lily holte ein Pergament, ihre Feder und ein Tintenfass aus ihrer Tasche. „Bin bereit. Also, wer fällt dir ein?"

„Als erstes natürlich Merlin und Nimue, aber die müssen wir garantiert auslosen. Dann Artus und Gwenhwyfar."

„Lancelot."

„Wie?"

„Nicht Artus, Lancelot"

„Schreib ihn mit dazu", James grinste. „Tja, ich gebe zu, mehr fallen mir spontan gar nicht ein."

Lily schüttelte ungläubig den kopf. Hatten Zauberer denn keinen Geschichtsunterricht in der Grundschule?

„Wie wärs mit Titania und Oberon, Zeus und Hera, Cäsar und Kleopatra, Robin Hood und Maid Marian, Paris und Helena?"

„Wow, du bist gut Ev…Lily."

Lilys Kopf fuhr hoch. Er hatte sie noch nie Lily genannt. Er lächelte.

„Hey, mir fällt doch auch noch wer ein: Tristan und Isolde, Romeo und Julia und Bonnie und Clyde!"

„Bonnie und Clyde? Woher kennst du denn Bonnie und Clyde?" fragte Lily erstaunt.

„Wie, woher kennst du sie denn?"

„Das war ein ganz berühmtes Verbrecherpaar Anfang der dreißiger Jahre. Sie haben Banken ausgeraubt, Läden und Tankstellen überfallen und sind wahrscheinlich verantwortlich für 13 Morde! Man hat sie zwei Jahre lang nicht stoppen können, aber zum Schluss hat man sie in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und regelrecht durchsiebt."

„Die zwei sind eines der berühmtesten Zauberergangsterpaare die unsere Welt kennt. Deswegen sind sie ja auch so lange entwischt. Sie haben die Safes mit Zauberei geknackt und sind dann einfach nach draußen appariert. Ich denke ihre Liebe zu wilden Verfolgungsjagden ist ihnen zum Verhängnis geworden. Auch Zauberer sind eben nicht immun gegen Muggelwaffen."

„Das gibt's ja gar nicht." Lily saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte James an. „Du erzählst mir Märchen."

„Nein, warum sollte ich. Es stimmt wirklich!"

„Okay, dann ab mit ihnen auf die Liste", grinste sie und schrieb die zwei gleich unter Romeo und Julia.

„Ich denke wir sollten noch ein paar Paare aus der Geschichte nehmen. Zum Beispiel Marie Antoinette und

Luis XVI. und Zar Nikolaus II. und seine Frau Alexandra."

„Das reicht dann aber erstmal, die Leute sollen sich ja selber noch Gedanken machen. Wir wollen ihnen ja nur eine Hilfe sein, wenn ihnen nichts einfällt."

„Ist gut. Dann würde ich sagen brechen wir für heute ab. Ich überbringe Professor McGonagall noch heute Abend die Nachricht über das Thema, dann können wir vor dem Unterricht morgen früh alles bekannt geben."

James nickte zustimmend. Er griff nach seinen Unterlagen und lächelte zufrieden. Er hatte gerade ein paar Stunden mit Lily Evans im gleichen Raum verbracht ohne sich mit ihr zu streiten. Das war doch ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen gemeinsam in die Große Halle zum Abendessen.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich zu ihren Freunden und beluden ihre Teller.

_ Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht _ dachte auch Lily und biss zufrieden in ihre Hähnchenkeule.


	5. Halloween

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Halloween**

****

Die Nachricht über das Thema für den Halloweenkostümball hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Die Liste zu führen war in der ersten Woche noch wenig Arbeit, da die meisten erst einen Partner finden mussten, der sie auf den Ball begleitete. Doch schon ein paar Tage später gingen die ersten Meldungen ein und von da ab wurde es von Tag zu Tag mehr.

So manches Mal gab es Unstimmigkeiten, wenn ein Paar sich meldete dessen Auswahl bereits auf der Liste stand und wie James vermutet hatte gab es eine menge Paare, die als Merlin und Nimue gehen wollten. So kam es, das bereits in der ersten Woche nach Verkündung des Themas das erste Los entscheiden musste.

Das Glück fiel auf ein Pärchen aus der fünften Klasse aus Hufflepuff, welches danach mit stolzgeschwellter Brust durch die große Halle marschierte und von ihren Hausbewohnern von allen Seiten her Gratulationen entgegen gerufen bekamen.

Nachdem Lily den Gryffindormädels des Abschlussjahrgangs von dem Abend berichtet hatte, an welchem sie und James die ersten Planungen gemacht hatten, war Summer ganz begeistert gewesen von der Idee als Bonnie und Clyde zu gehen.

„Jetzt muss ich mir nur noch einen Clyde suchen. Ich mochte das Paar schon immer!"

Jojo lächelte und sagte verschmitzt: „Sirius würde gut passen, aber er geht natürlich schon mit Helen, als Artus und Gwenhwyfar."

Summer streckte Jojo die Zunge raus. Die Mädels hatten bemerkt, dass Summer in letzter Zeit ein kleines Faible für Sirius entwickelt hatte, aber sie gab weiter nichts darauf. Sie alle hatten Alice damit aufgezogen, dass sie nicht zugeben wollte, dass sie auf Frank stand und nun lief diese mit strahlendem Gesicht umher, da Frank sie zum Kostümball eingeladen hatte. Sie wollten als Titania und Oberon verkleidet gehen. Summe legte den Kopf schräg und überlegte.

„Ich denke ich werde Ethan fragen", sagte sie. „Der ist echt niedlich und irgendwie hat er etwas Verwegenes an sich."

„Ethan? Der aus Ravenclaw? Ja, der ist echt süß!" kicherte Lily. „Und wie sieht's bei euch anderen aus?"

„Remus hat mich gefragt, aber wir wissen noch nicht genau, welches Paar wir darstellen wollen. Uns fällt schon noch was ein." Jojos Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht rot, als die anderen sie fragend ansahen. „Ach kommt schon, wir verstehen uns sehr gut und haben ne Menge Zeit miteinander verbracht. Er hat mir geholfen mit den Hausaufgaben. Nur manchmal, da ist er so komisch, als wenn er irgendein Geheimnis hätte…"

„Und was ist mit dir Em?" Lily versuchte möglichst unauffällig abzulenken. Sie hatte relativ früh erkannt, was Remus kleines Geheimnis war und ihm versprochen, es niemandem zu erzählen.

„Ich gehe mit Jack."

„Oh super Em, dann können Ethan und ich mit euch beiden zusammen hingehen. Falls Ethan überhaupt ja sagt." freute Summer sich.

„Und was ist mit mir?" empörte sich Lily. Das klang ja fast so, als würde sie nicht mitkommen.

„Na du bist doch eh bis zum Hals in den Organisationen eingebunden. Keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit du auf dem Ball für uns haben wirst. Mit wem gehst du eigentlich?"

„Ich hab mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ich hab allerhand zu tun, die anderen aufzulisten. Aber ich such mir schon noch jemanden." Lily zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie hatte tatsächlich noch nicht daran gedacht, dass sie selbst ja noch jemanden finden musste, um nicht alleine auf dem Ball aufzutauchen.

Am Samstagmorgen, zwei Wochen vor Halloween war Lily sehr früh wach. Es war erst sieben Uhr morgens und die meisten Schüler im Gryffindorturm schliefen noch. So schnappte sie sich ihre Verwandlungsunterlagen und schlich sich hinunter in den Aufenthaltsraum um ein wenig zu lernen. Verwandlung war ihr mit Abstand schlechtestes Fach.

Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich in einen der bequemen Sessel am Kamin. Gerade als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog schwang das Portrait der Fetten Dame beiseite und jemand erschien im Eingang.

„Sirius! Was machst du denn so früh hier unten?"

Sirius wandte ihr sein Geicht zu und sah sie erstaunt an. Scheinbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet schon so früh jemanden hier anzutreffen. Sein Blick war traurig und müde.

Lily stand auf und ging zu ihm.

„Hey, ist alles klar mit dir? Wo kommst du her? Warst du die ganze Nacht draußen?" Seine Hände waren kalt und sie zog ihn zum Kamin und zwang ihn, sich in einen Sessel zu setzen.

„Komm schon, erzähl mir was los ist." Versuchte sie es noch einmal besorgt.

„Wir haben uns getrennt", war alles was Sirius sagte.

„Wie? Wer hat sich getrennt?" doch dann verstand Lily auf einmal. „Helen!"

Sirius nickte.

„Ich hab einfach nicht damit gerechnet, es kam irgendwie so…so plötzlich."

Lily sah ihn an. Plötzlich? Hatte er ihr nicht neulich noch erzählt, dass es nicht mehr so richtig lief zwischen ihnen? Aber sie wollte jetzt lieber nichts dergleichen sagen.

„Wie kam es denn überhaupt dazu?" fragte sie stattdessen. Jetzt funkelte es wütend in seinen Augen.

„Pff, sie war so freundlich, sich gestern Abend um kurz vor zehn noch bei James auf der Liste für den Kostümball eintragen zu lasen- als Romeo und Julia, mit einem Typen aus der sechsten!" Lily riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte? Ich dachte ihr geht zusammen als Artus und Gwenhwyfar!"

„Ja, das dachte ich auch. James ist gleich danach zu mir gerast und hat es mir gesagt. Ich bin dann zu Helen, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Ach, vergiss es einfach." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist einfach nur dreist! Wie kann sie dir so etwas antun?"

Sirius schmunzelte.

„Ich hätte einfach nicht gedacht, dass es mich nach den letzten Wochen tatsächlich so treffen würde. Ich meine, ich war echt genervt von ihren Eifersüchteleien und dem ganzen Gezicke, aber es ist irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl jetzt."

„Bist du denn vorher schon mal…abserviert worden?" fragte Lily vorsichtig. Sirius überlegte stirnrunzelnd bevor er antwortete: „Nein, ich glaube nicht." Dann grinste er schwach. „Wurde wohl mal Zeit hm?" Lily lachte und stieß in an der Schulter.

„Ach Sirius, du bist mir einer. Von wegen immer cool und so. Hat mich nur ne Weile gekostet dahinter zu kommen, dass in dir ein echter _Softi_ steckt!"

„Pah, von wegen echter Softi!" Sirius plusterte sich auf, musste aber grinsen. „ich weiß nicht wieso Lils, aber immer wenn ich mit dir spreche geht es mir danach besser. Danke."

Lily lächelte. _Wer hätte das letztes Jahr gedacht? Da sitze ich hier mit Sirius Black und spreche mit ihm über sein Liebesleben_.

„So, und mit wem geh ich nun zum Kostümball!" seufzte Sirius nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Die meisten Mädels sind doch jetzt eh schon verabredet."

„Ich hätte spontan Summer vorgeschlagen, aber die geht jetzt schon mit Ethan."

„Summer?" Sirius zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. _ Oh verflixt. Das hätte ich nicht sagen dürfen, dafür dreht mir Sum den Hals um _

„Ja, vergiss es. Sie wollte einen Clyde haben und war der Meinung der würde dir gut stehen", versuchte Lily die Kurve zu bekommen. „Aber wenn du willst, dann geh ich als deine Gwenhwyfar."

„Du?" ein breites grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. „Bist du denn noch mit niemandem verabredet?"

„Ich hatte bisher einfach gar keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Ich hab soviel zu tun, dass ich es vergessen habe. Also, was meinst du, hältst du es einen Abend lang mit mir aus?"

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Klar doch. Aber ich warne dich jetzt schon vor, ich werde bestimmt alles anflirten, was einen Rock trägt, schließlich bin ich wieder solo!"

Lily lachte, „Ja, mach mal, ich werde bestimmt sowieso ständig von einem Ende der Großen Halle zum anderen rennen und völlig panisch darauf achten, dass sich auch jeder außer mir gut amüsiert." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Na dann geben wir ja ein tolles Pärchen ab", grinste Sirius und gähnte. „Okay Lils, ich glaube ich werd dann mal ins Bett gehen. War ne ziemlich lange Nacht." Lily nickte und lächelte, bevor sie sich endlich ihren Büchern zuwandte.

„Was meinst du damit du gehst mit Lily zum Kostümball?" James starrte seinen besten Freund entsetzt an. Er hatte nicht fest geschlafen und darauf gewartet, dass Sirius endlich wieder auftauchte, nachdem er am späten Abend aus dem Gryffindorturm gestürmt war. Doch was ihm sein Freund da erzählte war einfach ungeheuerlich! „Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Nu komm doch mal wieder runter Krone. Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich sie dir vor der Nase wegschnappen!" antwortete dieser müde.

„Ach nein? Wie würdest du es denn sonst nennen?"

„Wir gehen einfach als zwei Freunde da hin. Ich war fertig wegen Helen und sie hat vorgeschlagen mitzukommen, was sollte ich denn sagen? Nein Danke, mein bester Freund wartet sehnsüchtig darauf, dass du ihm endlich eine Chance gibst?"

„Das wäre mir gegenüber wenigstens fair gewesen, vielen Dank!" James schnappte sich seinen Besen und ohne Sirius noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen stapfte er aus dem Schlafsaal und verschwand nach draußen. Er musste jetzt unbedingt eine Runde fliegen, sonst würde er platzen. Er war so wütend. Er war froh gewesen, dass Lily zu beschäftigt war um sich bisher um eine Begleitung zu kümmern und er hatte sie selbst fragen wollen, ob sie nicht als Schulsprecher und Organisatoren des Balles der einfachheitshalber zusammen gehen wollte. Nicht als Date, sondern eben aus praktischen Zwecken.

„So eine verdammte scheiße!" fluchte er, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. Lily, die noch immer in ihrem Sessel saß und lernte schaute erschrocken hoch und sah James hinterher, wie er mit wütenden Schritten nach draußen verschwand.

Nachdem James eine gute dreiviertel Stunde durch die Lüfte gesaust war ging es ihm etwas besser. Er landete und schlenderte zu Remus hinüber, der bereits seit einer Viertelstunde auf einer der Tribünen saß und in einem Buch blätterte. Als er James kommen sah legte er das Buch beiseite.

„Na, hast du dich endlich abreagiert Krone?" Ein kurzes Brummen und Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam.

„Hör zu James, du weißt ganz genau, dass Sirius dir niemals in die Quere kommen würde bei Lily. Sie sind wirklich nur befreundet und ich glaube er war wirklich schockiert gestern, als du ihm die Neuigkeiten über Helen gebracht hast. Er war die ganze Nacht nicht in seinem Bett. Er hat Lily heute Morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen und sie scheint ihm irgendwie helfen zu können, so wie es eben nur Mädchen können. Sie hat ihm angeboten mitzukommen und sie hat ihm gleich gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht oft bei ihm sein wird den Abend, wegen der Organisation. Und bei wem wird sie dann wohl sein?"

James brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande.

„Tatze schleicht wie ein Zombie durch den Schlafsaal. Er hat ein total schlechtes Gewissen und überlegt, wie er Lily wieder absagen kann." James riss die Augen auf.

„Das kann er nicht, dass würde sie bestimmt verletzen. Warum will er denn so einen Scheiß machen?"

„Na weshalb wohl? Weil der Idiot, der sich seinen besten Freund nennt ihm sonst die Freundschaft kündigt!"

„Ey!" James stieß Remus einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen und stand auf, „dann werde ich ihm das wohl ausreden müssen." Remus erhob sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Und was willst du jetzt wegen den beiden machen?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Sollen sie ruhig zusammen hingehen, mir ist da schon etwas Kleines eingefallen, womit ich meinem lieben Freund das ganze ein wenig heimzahlen kann." Auf James Gesicht hatte sich ein breites Grinsen ausgebreitet und in seinen Augen blitze es. Remus sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er war sich nicht sicher, was sein Freund sich da hatte einfallen lassen und er konnte ebenso wenig sagen, ob er es wissen wollte.

„Was meinst du damit, du gehst mit Sirius zum Kostümball?" Summer starrte ihre Freundin an. Emmely, Jojo und Alice waren ruhig geworden und sahen zwischen Lily und Summer hin und her.

„Helen hat ihn verlassen und da hab ich ihm vorgeschlagen, ihn zu begleiten."

„Du hast vorgeschlagen ihn zu begleiten? Ich dachte du willst nichts von ihm!"

„Summer, ich will auch nichts von ihm. Merlin, nur weil wir da zusammen auftauchen heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir zusammen sind. Sei doch nicht so paranoid!"

„Paranoid! Und das er einen erstklassigen Clyde abgeben würde interessiert dich nicht mehr, ja?"

„Was wolltest du denn machen? Ethan wieder ausladen? _Du_ hast _ihn_ gefragt, ob er dich begleitet, schon vergessen? Und außerdem werden wir uns wahrscheinlich den halben Abend gar nicht sehen. Du kennst ihn, wenn er solo ist flirtet er doch sowieso mit zehn Mädels gleichzeitig!"

„Na fein, dann hab ich ja noch Chancen. Danke!" Summer drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie mittlerweile so scharf auf ihn ist", sagte Lily und sah Alice und die anderen zwei an. Diese schauten peinlich berührt drein und wandten sich wieder Jojos Kostüm zu.

Die schlechte Stimmung des Samstag legte sich glücklicherweise schnell wieder. James und Sirius hatten ein kleines Gespräch unter Männern, bevor Sirius endlich völlig übermüdet ins Bett fiel und den die vielen verpassten Stunden Schlaf nachholte.

Summer kam nach einem Spaziergang um den See ebenfalls wieder gut gelaunt zurück und umarmte eine sprachlose Lily einfach.

„Sorry, ich hab da wohl etwas überreagiert. Lass uns einfach das Fest genießen, okay! Und vielleicht borgst du mir deinen Tanzpartner ja mal aus, wenn du gerade was anderes zu tun hast", zwinkerte sie ihrer Freundin zu.

Auch die Stimmung zwischen James und Lily blieb unverändert. Er hatte sich gefasst und sich nichts von seinem Ärger anmerken lassen, damit er Lily nicht gleich wieder verschreckte, sie würde schon noch ihr Fett weg bekommen.

Die beiden trafen sich für weitere Planungen und hatten bald das Buffet, die Dekoration und auch die Musik ausgewählt.

Während alle anderen voller Aufregung an ihren Kostümen bastelten, war James in der Küche um mit den Hauselfen das Buffet abzuklären und Lily saß mit Hagrid und Prof. Flitwick zusammen und besprach die letzten Details der Deko. Die letzten zwei Wochen vor Halloween verflogen und der Freitagabend davor war schneller heran als Lily lieb war.

Nervös saß sie mit James im Schulsprecherraum und ging noch einmal fahrig durch alle ihre Unterlagen.

„Lily, nun beruhig dich doch mal, es wird schon alles gut gehen." James hatte sich lässig verkehrt herum auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und die Arme auf der Lehne verschränkt. Er beobachtete Lily, wie sie alles durchsah.

„Ich werde einfach das Gefühl nicht los etwas vergessen zu haben. Irgendetwas wird bestimmt schief gehen, weil ich nicht dran gedacht habe."

„Und wenn schon, falls wir etwas vergessen haben ist es jetzt auch zu spät. Entspann dich, es wird bestimmt ein tolles Fest."

„Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht", seufzte sie und legte endlich die Papiere aus der Hand. „Ich sollte mich wohl lieber mal damit beschäftigen, wann ich mich morgen fertig mache. Die andern haben schon alles verabredet. Ich werd mich ihnen bestimmt einfach anschließen."

„Hm", machte James.

„Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball? Und als _Wer_ bist du verkleidet?" Lily war gerade aufgefallen, dass sie von all ihren Freunden wusste, _wer_ mit _wem_ als _was_ zum Ball ging, nur von James fehlte ihr diese Info.

„Wird ne Überraschung", versuchte dieser sich rauszureden, doch bevor er sich wegdrehte konnte Lily ein Grinsen erkennen, dass sich über sein Gesicht zog. _ Was hat er nur wieder vor? _

„Ich denke wir sollten jetzt wirklich Schluss machen. Wir können nichts mehr machen, morgen ist es soweit und entweder es wird ein Erfolg, oder sie schmeißen uns am Sonntag aus der Schule!"

„Haha, das ist nicht witzig!" Lily verdrehte die Augen und sammelte ihre Sachen zusammen, „aber du hast wieder Recht. Ich hab einen Riesenhunger, also lass uns was essen gehen."

Sie verließen den Schulsprecherraum und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Abendessen.

Es war ein kleines Ritual geworden in den letzten zwei Wochen, dass sie nach dem Unterricht jeder für sich die Hausaufgaben erledigt hatten, um sich danach im Schulsprecherraum zu treffen und für Halloween zu arbeiten. Wenn sie dann abends endlich fertig waren, hatten sie sich gemeinsam in die Große Halle begeben und mit ihren Freunden gegessen. Lily musste sich eingestehen, dass sie das vermissen würde. Es war die einzige Zeit, in der sich James normal zu verhalten schien und sie mit ihm ganz gut zurecht kam.

Am Sonntagmorgen schwirrten bereits früh Unmengen an Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum herum. Die Vertrauensschüler wollten rechtzeitig damit beginnen, diesen für die Halloweenparty der unteren Klassenstufen zu schmücken und vorzubereiten. Lily hatte vor Nervosität schlecht geschlafen und kam zwar äußerlich fit, aber immer noch verschlafen nach unten, wo sich die Rumtreiber inklusive Frank und die Mädels bereits eingefunden hatten. „Guten Morgen Mylady!" strahlte Sirius sie an.

„Na erst mal sehen", kam die unwirsche Antwort von Lily.

„Oho, _‚Just call me Angel in the morning'_" flötete Sirius zurück und hatte gleich darauf ein Kissen im Gesicht.

Die Anderen lachten und schließlich schlich sich auch auf Lilys Gesicht ein leichtes Lächeln. James schwang seinen Zauberstab und hielt Lily im nächsten Moment eine Tasse mit dampfenden Kaffee entgegen.

„Der ist zum wach werden."

„Danke James, den kann ich gebrauchen." Lily nahm dankbar die Tasse entgegen und ließ sich auf den Boden am Sofa nieder. Über den Rand ihrer Tasse beobachtete sie das Treiben im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also, um das Thema noch mal aufzunehmen, wollen wir uns nicht alle einfach um sechs hier treffen und gemeinsam runter gehen?" griff Jojo die Diskussion wieder auf, die Lily unterbrochen hatte. Summer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Em und ich sind mit Ethan und Jack unten am Portal um sechs verabredet. Wir können nicht mit euch gehen."

„Ja, und ich werde bestimmt schon früher in der großen Halle sein, um die letzten Vorbereitungen zu überwachen", setzte James hinzu. Lily nickte,

„Das schließt mich wohl mit ein." Sie sah entschuldigend zu Sirius herüber.

„Na gut, Alice, Frank, was ist mit euch? Kommt ihr mit Sirius, Remus und mir, oder wollt ihr auch alleine gehen?" Jojo grinste die beiden an und eine leichte Röte überzog Alice Wangen.

„Nein, wir können ruhig mit euch gehen", sagte sie schnell, ohne zu bemerken, dass Frank enttäuscht drein sah.

„Okay, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Wie wärs dann mit Frühstück bevor unten alles umgebaut wird?"

„Hat jemand meinen Kopfschmuck gesehen?" verzweifelt flitze Alice von einer Ecke des Schlafsaals in die nächste. Sie hatte bereits ihr ganzes Kleopatrakostüm an und war frisiert, nur das königliche Diadem fehlte noch auf ihrem glänzenden schwarzen Haar.

„Suchst du vielleicht das hier?" eine perfekte Kopie von Bonnie Parker war im Türrahmen des Badezimmers erschienen und ließ vom linken Zeigefinger das Diadem herabbaumeln. In der anderen hand hielt Summer einen falschen Revolver, den sie langsam in ihren Beinhalfter schob, der unter ihrem hoch geschlitzten Rock auftauchte.

„Ey Sum, du siehst richtig verrucht aus", rief Lily ihr von der andern Seite des Zimmers zu und grinste. Summer strahlte, „ja, ist echt sexy oder? Bin gespannt was die Jungs sagen." Sie zog kokett die Augenbrauen hoch und lachte, bevor sie Alice das Diadem überreichte. „Wo steckt Emmely eigentlich?"

„Die holt sich eine Weinrebe aus der Küche, die sie sich um den Kopf wickeln will oder so. Aber sie wollte gleich wieder da sein."

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt ins Bad Lily. Dein Kostüm hängt schon drin, sag bescheid wenn du Hilfe beim Anziehen brauchst."

„Ja, mach ich. Allein komm ich da bestimmt nicht rein." Damit verschwand sie im Bad.

„Jojo, du gibst echt eine erstklassige Titania ab. Bin gespannt auf Remus als Oberon." Die Mädchen überlegten wie sich die Jungs wohl machen würden in ihren Kostümen und waren gespannt auf das, was sich Lily und James für die Feier ausgedacht hatten.

Als Lily aus dem Bad kam hatte sie ihr langes Kleid bereits halb an, und brauchte Summers Hilfe nur, um es hinter zuschnüren zu lassen. Ihre langen rotblonden Haare hatte sie sich zu einer mittelalterlichen Frisur hochgesteckt und diese mit goldenen und silbernen Bändern verziert. Der schwere hellblaue Stoff des knöchellangen Kleides war ebenfalls mit goldenen und silbernen Fäden durchzogen und schillerte in der Oktobersonne, die durch das Fenster schien. Ihre Arme waren umhüllt von einem leichten, durchsichtigen Gazéstoff, der in einem Trompetenschnitt endete, so dass die Ärmel fast bis zum Boden herabhingen. Das Kostüm umschmeichelte Lilys schlanke Figur und betonte ihre ansonsten weniger üppige Oberweite.

„Du hast ein ganz schön ordentliches Dekolleté in diesem Outfit Lils, ich hoffe das ist dir klar."

„Die Kleider der Epoche waren eben so, dafür kann ich nichts! So schlimm ist es doch nicht oder?" fragte sie besorgt und drehte sich zum Spiegel, als Emmely in ihrer griechischen Robe und mit einer Weinrebe im blonden Haar hereinkam.

„Nein, es ist überhaupt nicht schlimm, du siehst echt toll aus Lily!" Summer lächelte ihre Freundin aufmunternd an. „Wir sehen alle toll aus! Lasst uns diesen Kostümball aufmischen und unvergesslich machen!" Alice nahm das als Stichwort und schnappte sich einen Fotoapparat, der auf dem Nachtisch lag. Die Mädchen stellten sich dicht aneinander und lächelten, während Alice den Apparat von sich weg hielt und zur Erinnerung ein Foto schoss.

Lily ging als erste nach unten, um rechtzeitig an der Großen Halle zu sein. Sie hatte die Aufgabe die anderen Schüler einzulassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass die jüngeren Schüler der Veranstaltung fernblieben.

Sie betrat in ihrem Kostüm den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah sich um.

„Mylady! Ich bin sprachlos!" Sirius tauchte vor ihr auf. Er trug sein Kostüm ebenfalls schon und hinter ihm an einem Tisch saßen Oberon und Cäsar vor einem Zaubererschachbrett. Cäsar winkte ihr kurz majestätisch rüber, während Oberon ihr beide erhobene Daumen entgegenreckte und anerkennend lächelte.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus Lils, ganz ehrlich!" Lily errötete.

„Ich danke Ihnen Mylord. Doch sagt, wo finde ich den jungen Herren, der mir bei der heutigen Festivität mit rat und Tat zur Seite stehen soll?"

„Ich hab James nicht gesehen. Wir haben nur die Nachricht bekommen, dass er fertig umgezogen und schon runter in die Große Halle gegangen ist. Ich denke, er wollte sich noch mal vergewissern, dass alles so läuft wie es soll."

„Okay, dann werd ich auch schon runter gehen und sehen wo er steckt. Wir sehen uns dann nachher _Mylord_!"

„Ganz zu Ihren Diensten Mylady, ich bin entzückt!" Sirius gab ihr einen Handkuss, bevor er sich wieder zu Frank und Remus gesellte.

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr als was James sich verkleidet hat? Ich weiß nicht mal, mit wem er hingeht."

„Soweit ich es mitbekommen hab hat er niemanden gefragt. Er meinte, er habe sowieso kaum Zeit."

Lily sah sich unten in der großen Halle um. Sie konnte James nirgendwo entdecken und wusste auch nicht recht, nach „wem" sie eigentlich suchen sollte. _ Ich hätte Sirius fragen sollen, als was sich James verkleidet hat, dann hätte ich wenigstens Idee, nach wem ich Ausschau halten muss. _ Sie seufzte und schloss die Tür zur Halle. Sie positionierte sich davor und ließ die ersten vereinzelten Paare herein. Ein Zwillingspaar aus der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe kam verkleidet als Castor und Pollux auf sie zu und bat um Einlass. Die Gesichter gerötet schienen alle aufgeregt und neugierig zu sein, was sie drinnen erwartete.

Die Große Halle füllte sich schnell und Lily hielt ein waches Auge auf die Ankömmlinge.

Um Punkt sechs Uhr standen Summer und Emmely mit ihren Begleitern vor ihr und strahlten sie an. Lily lächelte, ließ sie herein und wünschte ihnen viel Spaß.

„Wir sehen uns nachher Lils!" rief Summer ihr fröhlich zu und war schon mit den anderen in der mittlerweile großen Menge verschwunden.

„Mylady!" Sirius kam eine halbe Stunde später mit Cäsar und Kleopatra, sowie Titania und Oberon im Schlepptau die Treppe herunter, als Lily gerade die letzten Viertklässler wieder zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schickte. „Ich hoffe Ihr seid zu einem Tanz bereit meine Gemahlin."

„Mylord, ich kann es kaum erwarten meinen Posten hier aufzugeben." Lily strahlte. Sie hatte jetzt genug vom Einlass und wollte sich mit ihren Freunden endlich ins Partygewühl stürzen bevor die nächste Pflicht rufen würde. Sirius bot ihr seinen Arm und sie schritten, gefolgt von ihren Freunden, voran in die Große Halle.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor sie Summer und Emmely gefunden hatten, die sich mit den beiden Jungen an einem der Tische befanden und etwas tranken. Sirius Blick glitt unbemerkt von allen über Summers Erscheinung.

„Sagt mal, hat jemand von euch eigentlich James gesehen? Ich weiß immer noch nicht, mit wem er hier ist." Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Also hier hab ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. Lily?"

Doch auch Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab ihn vorhin auch gesucht, als ich runter kam, aber da ich nicht weiß, als wer er verkleidet ist, hatte ich auch keine Ahnung, nach wem ich suchen sollte."

„Er macht da ein riesiges Geheimnis draus", antwortete Remus, „nicht mal Sirius weiß, als was er geht. Und das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass er allein hier ist." Er warf Sirius einen bedeutenden Blick zu. Dieser fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich und drehte sich daher seiner Gwenhwyfar zu:

„Bekomme ich jetzt meinen versprochenen Tanz?" und damit führte er Lily als diese nickte auf die Tanzfläche.

„Ich hab Potter vorhin kurz gesehen", meldete sich Ethan zu Wort und schaute in die Runde Gryffindors. „Er hat hinten irgendwas mit der Musik und Professor McGonagall zu tun gehabt. Aber viel war nicht von ihm zu sehen." Die Gruppe schaute ihn an. Doch Summer zuckte die Schultern und nahm ihm sein Glas aus der Hand.

„Er wird sich schon zeigen, wenn er Zeit hat, lass uns lieber hinter Artus und Gwen her und auch eine Runde tanzen." Ethan grinste

„Aber gern doch Ms. Parker." Und schon waren auch sie verschwunden.

Jojo sah sich in der Großen Halle um, die kaum wieder zu erkennen war. Die Dekorationen, die James und Lily sich ausgedacht hatten waren umwerfend geworden. Es gab verschiedene Abschnitte, gleich den verschiedenen Epochen, aus denen die Paare stammten. Die Stühle und Tische waren in Stilen von Mittelalter über Barock bis hin zur Neuzeit gehalten, die Wandbehänge je nach Epoche hell oder dunkel gestaltet und die Beleuchtung fiel ebenfalls mal modern, mal urzeitlich aus. Nur die verzauberte Decke, die den abendlichen Himmel zeigte war unverändert.

„Ich finde, sie haben sich wirklich große Mühe gemacht mit diesem Ball. Und alle hier scheinen riesigen Spaß zu haben. Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt." Remus, Alice und Frank stimmten ihr zu.

„Okay Leute, ich denke bevor Dumbledore das Buffet eröffnet sollten wir uns auch zumindest einmal ins Gewühl wagen. Was meint ihr Mädels, sind wir zum Tanzen auf diesem Ball oder zum Rumstehen?" Frank lächelte. Was für eine Frage!

Nachdem sich alle eine Weile amüsiert hatten erklang vom hinteren Teil der Halle, an dem sich die Lehrer einen Tisch reserviert hatten ein leises Klingen, welches nach und nach die Schüler zum verstummen brachte. Es wurden Stühle gerückt und nachdem sich das kleine Durcheinander gelegt und alle einen Platz gefunden hatten erhob sich der Schulleiter, welcher sich allen Ernstes in ein Kostüm gezwängt hatte, dass aussah als solle es einen gigantischen Keks darstellen. Er lächelte über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille und ließ den Blick über die fröhlichen Gesichter gleiten.

„Meine lieben Schüler, ich wünsche allen von euch ein fröhliches Halloweenfest!"

Die Schüler jubelten und klatschten, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte.

„Bevor ich das Buffet eröffne, möchte ich mich für die außerordentlich gelungene Organisation dieses Kostümfestes bei unseren beiden Schulsprechern bedanken. Ich denke sie haben bis jetzt bereits gute Arbeit geleistet und wir alle werden sicher einen schönen Abend haben. Lily Evans und James Potter, erhebt euch und macht euren Diener!" Seine Augen funkelten, als sie die Menge nach den zwei Gesichtern absuchten.

Lily war rot geworden, erhob sich aber von ihrem Platz neben Sirius und machte einen Knicks während ihre Freunde um sie herum jubelten und applaudierten so laut sie nur konnten. Dann suchte auch ihr Blick in der Menge nach James, den sie noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte an diesem Abend.

Nicht weit von seinen Freunden entfernt hatte sich nun auch James erhoben. Er strahlte in die Menge und verbeugte sich, bevor er zu ihnen herüber winkte. Doch bevor sie ihn richtig hatten sehen können, hatte er sich schon wieder hingesetzt.

Dumbledore beendete seine Rede und eröffnete das Buffet, woraufhin die Hälfte der Schüler sich an die langen Tische stürzte, die sofort mit allen denkbaren Speisen gefüllt waren.

„Ich versteh gar nicht, warum er nicht rüber kommt. Und es ärgert mich maßlos, dass ich sein Kostüm nicht erkannt habe."

„Ja, was soll denn dieses ganze Spiel?" Jojo stupste Remus an, „hat er euch denn gar nichts gesagt?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache, da ihm noch immer James' Worte in den Ohren klangen, _er habe eine Idee, sich an Sirius „zu rächen"._

„Ich wette, er will einfach nur wieder auf sich aufmerksam machen. Dass er gerade heute so eine Show abziehen muss ist so typisch für ihn!" Lily ärgerte sich. Sie hatte noch einiges mit ihm besprechen wollen, bevor das Fest losging und sie ärgerte sich, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er sich wieder so aufführen würde. Bei den Organisationen war er so vernünftig gewesen. Wollte er das ganze Fest ruinieren? Sie sah sich um, in der Hoffnung ihn doch noch zu entdecken, aber sie erblickte nur Professor Mcgonagall, die aussah, wie eine Teetasse und sie zu sich herüberwinkte.

„Ich muss euch mal kurz alleine lassen, Mcgonagall will was." Sie drehte sich zu Sirius um, „Ich hab dir ja gesagt, das Artus heute wohl ohne Gwenhwyfar auskommen muss, siehst du es geht schon los." Doch Sirius zwinkerte nur und sagte:

„Na dann werd ich mal versuchen mein Versprechen einzulösen. Ich bestehe aber darauf, dass du mir noch mindestens einen weiteren Tanz auf deiner Karte freihältst."

„Viel Erfolg!" Lily grinste ihn an und verschwand in der Menge.

„So, aber bevor ich mich den Mädels zuwende werde ich mal nach James sehen, kann ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein, dass er den halben Abend ohne uns verbringt!" setze Sirius an und wollte sich auf die Suche machen, doch da tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Habt ihr mich etwa vermisst?" Sein bester Freund stand hinter ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Die Mädchen starrten ihn mit offenen Mündern an, doch Sirius schien nichts zu bemerken.

„Mann wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Lils hat nach dir gesucht und wir haben uns alle gefragt warum du so ein Geheimnis aus deinem…" nun endlich hielt Sirius inne. Er hatte seinen Blick endlich von James Gesicht abgewandt und betrachtete ihn nun in voller Montur.

James trug einen Harnisch über einem dunkelblauen, langärmeligen Oberteil, eine Hose aus derbem Stoff und an der Seite trug er ein Schwert. Auf dem Harnisch prangte auf blauem Untergrund eine goldene Lilie und darunter war in altertümlichen goldenen Lettern zu lesen _„Always her first knight_".

Sirius Mund klappte auf. Er schloss die Augen und sah noch einmal hin, erst dann schloss er langsam seinen Mund. Er drehte sich zu den Mädchen um, und sah, dass Summer, Alice und Jojo bereits die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt hatten. Emmely konnte er nicht entdecken, doch auch Frank und Remus schauten den strahlenden James entgeistert an.

„Okay, du kommst mit!" Er stieß James an und zog ihn von der Gruppe weg in eine Ecke der Halle. Hinter ihm hatten die Jungs angefangen anerkennend zu grinsen.

„Was soll denn dieser Aufzug? Was, was willst du darstellen?"

„Was? Erkennst du deinen ersten Ritter der Tafelrunde etwa nicht?" James grinste siegessicher. "Du weißt, ich kämpfe immer an deiner Seite."

„Krone, ist dir klar, was passiert, wenn Lily dich so sieht? Sie wird denken wir hätten sie beide hops gennommen!" Sirius war sauer. „Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarnen können!"

„Irrtum mein Freund, genau so hab ich mir das nämlich vorgestellt." James lächelte teuflisch. „Jetzt bin ich derjenige, der sich dazwischendrängelt."

Sirius sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er hoffte inständig, dass Lily den Witz an der ganzen Sache sehen würde, sonst hatte sein bester Freund wohl wieder völlig verspielt. In letzter Zeit hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, das Lily weniger zickig auf James reagiert hatte, doch er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie diesen Spaß hier nicht verstehen würde.

„James ich denke wirklich…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich nehme alle Schuld auf mich. Sie wird mir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen." James rieb sich die Hände, „und jetzt lass uns erstmal was essen, bevor von dem herrlichen Buffet nichts mehr übrig ist und mich die nächste Pflicht ruft!" Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen und Sirius blieb keine andere Wahl, als hinter ihm her zu trotten.

Lily kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bevor sie sich wieder von den Professoren loseisen konnte. Sie durchsuchte vom Rand der aufgebauten Bühne aus den Raum ab und entdeckte ihre Freunde in der Mittelalterecke. Alice und Frank tanzten engumschlungen, während Sirius eine Ecke weiter stand und fleißig dabei war, sein Flirtversprechen einzuhalten. Lily lächelte und rollte die Augen. Spinner. Von James war mal wieder nichts zu sehen und der Rest ihrer Freunde saß an einem Tisch und aß. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihnen.

Als sie an den Tisch trat unterbrachen die Gespräche. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und griff in eine Schüssel mit Kartoffelchips, welche die Form von Fledermäusen hatten.

„Ich hoffe, das war es jetzt für den Rest des Abends, ich würde mich auch gerne noch eine Runde amüsieren. Obwohl der Anblick von McGonagall und Dumbledore als Tee und Keks ja schon zum totlachen war."

„Wird auch mal Zeit, dass sie dich haben gehen lassen." Lily nickte einer grinsenden Emmely zu.

„Seid wann tanzen den unsere Frischverliebten dahinten?" sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tanzfläche und auf Jojos Gesicht zeichnete sich ein verschwörerisches Grinsen ab.

„Na lass uns sagen, der Tanz dauert schon ca. vier oder fünf Songs, aber das scheint sie nicht zu stören."

„Ah, Mylady wurde aus den Klauen der englischen Teegesellschaft befreit. Bekomme ich als Schulsprecher und Co-Organisator denn auch einen Tanz?" James war hinter Lily getreten. Die Freunde sahen Lily mit unbehaglichen Blicken an. Diese jedoch verdrehte die Augen und lächelte.

„Na gut, aber nur weil du so fleißig mitgeplant und mich nicht im Stich…" Lily hatte sich während sie ihm antwortete langsam umgedreht, doch die letzten Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf Sir Lancelot of the Lake und las die goldenen Worte auf seiner Brust _„Always her first Knight_"

Genau wie Sirius klappte ihr Mund auf, doch sie kam schneller wieder zur Besinnung. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich, als sie aufstand und James direkt in die Augen schaute. In ihrem Magen spielten ihre Gefühle Amok. Wut und Enttäuschung mischten sich mit einem ihr unbekannten Kribbeln und ihr Herz klopfte einen Takt schneller als sonst. Gefährlich ruhig jedoch presste sie zwischen dünnen Lippen heraus:

„Und was bitte soll das bedeuten?"

„Was soll was bedeuten? Ich bin Lancelot. Du hast ihn doch selbst auf die Liste geschrieben. Und da ich keine Zeit hatte jemanden für das Fest um Begleitung zu fragen dachte ich du hättest sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mich euch anschließe." James stand jetzt locker an einen Thronartigen Stuhl gelehnt und schaute sie mit unschuldiger Miene an. In seinem Inneren war er allerdings weniger locker. Ihm pochte das Herz vor Aufregung und er hoffte inständig, dass sie den Spaß verstehen und keine Szene machen würde.

Lily schaute von ihm zu ihren Freunden, die sich gerade wichtig ihre Fingernägel betrachteten, oder ihre Blicke suchend durch die Halle schweifen ließen, oder das Kostüm richteten. Hatten sie etwas davon gewusst? Nein wahrscheinlich nicht. Summer hätte garantiert etwas gesagt. Und Sirius doch auch. Sirius? Hatte ER das gewusst. Lily wurde bewusst, das alle sie jetzt erwartungsvoll ansahen. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich. Und die Enttäuschung in ihr wuchs. Warum hatte James jetzt so etwas machen müssen? Er war die ganze Zeit über so nett und überhaupt nicht _james-haft_ gewesen, aber diese Aktion war wieder so typisch für Mr.-ich-bin-so-unwiderstehlich-und-mir-gehört-die-Welt, dass sie sich ärgerte, so etwas nicht erwartet zu haben.

Sie warf James noch einen letzten Blick zu und dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.

James stapfte durch die dunklen Gänge im Schloss. Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst und darüber, dass Sirius doch Recht behalten hatte. Lily hatte das einfach missverstanden. _ James, wenn du ehrlich bist, hat sie es genau richtig verstanden und du bist ein Idiot, weil du ihr mit Absicht das Fest vermiest hast. _ Seine Schritte wurden wütender und schneller. Er eilte die nächste Treppe hinauf und entdeckte im Gang vor sich, der zum Gryffindorturm führte, Gwenhwyfar.

„Lily! Hey Lily, bleibt doch bitte mal stehen!" James setzte zum Sprint an. Lily drehte sich um.

„Was willst du von mir Potter?"

_ Oh oh, jetzt bin ich also wieder Potter. _

„Darf ich kurz mit dir reden? Bitte?" Er hatte sie erreicht und sah sie flehentlich an. „Komm schon, gib mir wenigstens die Möglichkeit, es dir zu erklären, okay!"

„Du hast zwei Minuten Potter." Lily verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an.

„Gut, es..ich.." _ Hm und wie erkläre ich es ihr jetzt, ohne sie noch weiter zu verärgern? _

„Ich warte." _Okay, sag ihr einfach die Wahrheit. Nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber wenigstens soviel wie nötig ist. _ Er räusperte sich.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es eine kleine Rache war. Aber" Lily schnappte nach Luft, doch James hob seine Hand und sprach weiter, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, „ABER ich wollte ganz bestimmt nicht DIR den Abend vermiesen. Es sollte eher gegen Sirius gehen. Ich sehe ein, dass die Sache nach hinten losgegangen ist und ich entschuldige mich dafür." Lily sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Wofür wolltest du dich bei ihm rächen?" Das war genau die Frage, die er nicht gestellt bekommen haben wollte.

„Ichwarsauer." nuschelte er.

„Wie bitte?" James seufzte auf.

„Ich war sauer, weil er mit dir auf den Ball gehen wollte, okay?" Lily schwieg einen Augenblick. Sie kam nicht ganz hinterher.

„Aber ich hab ihn doch gefragt. Und ich hätte auch gar keine Zeit gehabt, jemand anderen zu fragen. Was ist denn so schlimm daran, dass wir zusammen auf den Ball gehen?"

„Ich dachte, dass wir…also…naja, so als Schulsprecher und weil wir ja sowieso alles organisiert haben…und da dachte ich…ich hatte vor…" James brach ab. Da stand er und brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.

„DU wolltest mit mir zu dem Ball gehen? Weil wir beide Schulsprecher sind? James, ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich nicht mit dir ausgehe. Ich dachte das hätten wir geklärt."

„Ja, nach deiner letzten Abfuhr in der Sechsten hätte ich auch nicht mehr gefragt. Aber das ist was anderes, ich dachte, ach ich weiß auch nicht was ich dachte. Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, dass wir wenigstens Freunde werden könnten. Aber da hab ich mich wohl geirrt." James drehte sich um und wollte zurück zur Großen Halle gehen. Diesmal war Lily diejenige die ihn aufhielt.

„Entschuldige bitte James." Er sah sie an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich hab einfach nie daran gedacht, dass du mit mir nur befreundet sein möchtest."

„Wir haben uns doch eigentlich ganz gut verstanden in der letzten Zeit oder nicht?" fragte James enttäuscht.

„Ja, jedenfalls bis du mich mit deinem Kostüm lächerlich gemacht hast."

„Dafür hab ich mich bereits entschuldigt und es erklärt." Sie nickte. Wenn sie ehrlich war wollte sie noch nicht ins Bett, sie wollte zurück und Spaß haben mit ihren Freunden. Freunde? Konnten der nervige Potter und sie Freunde sein. Hatten ihr nicht schon alle vorgeworfen, dass sie ihm keine Chance gab. War er jetzt nicht ehrlich zu ihr gewesen und hatte ihr sozusagen seinen Kopf auf dem Silbertablett serviert? Zuzugeben, dass er mit ihr hatte gehen wollen war bestimmt nicht einfach gewesen.

„Lily?" James unterbrach ihre Gedanken in dem Moment, in dem sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und lächelte. „Freundschaft muss wachsen, aber ich denke ein Waffenstillstand ist kein schlechter Anfang. Was meinst du James?" Ihr Gegenüber schaute sie verwundert an und begann dann aber zu lächeln. Er konnte zwar kaum glauben, was er da hörte, doch bevor sie es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte ergriff er ihre Hand und schloss seine Finger darum.

„Waffenstillstand!" Sie lächelten beide.

„Wollen wir dann jetzt zurück zur Feier?" fragte Lily und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Ich denke die anderen fragen sich schon, wo wir abgeblieben sind." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf James Gesicht. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Lily das Wort: „Überleg dir gut was du sagst und treib es nicht zu weit, das ist ein Waffenstillstand auf Probe!"

Sie lachte als sie sah, wie er seine Bemerkung hinunterschluckte und ihr stattdessen seinen Arm bot um sie zur Großen Halle zurückzuführen.

Nach einem langen Abend, der trotz des Zwischenfalles noch sehr schön und lustig wurde machte sich die Clique fast als letzte auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Turm. Aufgekratzt von den Ereignissen des Abends liefen sie laut schwatzend die Gänge entlang bis sie zur Fetten Dame kamen, die bereits schlief.

„CORDICITUS CONFIRMATIS", sagte Remus und trat als erster durch das Portraitloch.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits leer, doch man konnte noch deutlich die Spuren der Halloweenparty der unteren Klassen erkennen, die hier getobt haben musste. Die Hauselfen hatten noch nicht mit dem Aufräumen begonnen. Die Gruppe war gut gelaunt, doch hier und da schlich sich bereits ein Gähnen auf die Gesichter.

„Seid nicht böse, aber Gwenhwyfar hat genug gehabt für heute und muss ins Bett."

„Ist klar, ich komme gleich nach", meinte Sirius und grinste.

„Hey, hat sie nicht sogar einmal mit beiden das Bett geteilt?" hakte James mutig nach.

„Okay, verschwindet ihr zwei und wagt es ja nicht, euch auch nur in die Nähe meines Bettes zu trauen!" Lily sah geschockt aus, doch die anderen lachten. „Das ist gar nicht zum lachen, ich trau den beiden alles zu! Die Herren sind mir ein wenig zu übermütig heute!" Dann konnte sie nicht anders und musste mitlachen.

Sirius und James sahen sich zufrieden an, letzterer innerlich froh, dass Lily das erste Mal über einen Scherz von ihm lachte und er den Waffenstillstand nicht gleich wieder in den Sand gesetzt hatte. Der Spruch war ihm einfach so herausgerutscht.

Remus verabschiedete sich als erster von der Gruppe und bedankte sich galant bei seiner Titania für den netten Abend. Frank und Alice lagen sich bereits für einen intensiven Nachtkuss in den Armen und Emmely stand an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Sirius nahm Lilys Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Mylady, habt Dank für den Tanz." Er lächelte sie verschmitzt an und sie machte einen tiefen Knicks. Sie erhob sich und wollte ebenfalls die Treppe nach oben gehen, als James nach ihrer Hand griff.

Er zögerte kurz drückte ihr dann aber auch einen Handkuss auf. Dann blickte er auf und flüsterte:

„Schlaft gut, Mylady." Sie errötete und drehte sich zum gehen um.

„Kommst du Summer?"

„Jep, bin schon auf dem Weg." Sie war die letzte der Mädels, die sich zum gehen wandte. Als sie bereits auf der Treppe war hörte sie einen leisen Pfiff und drehte sich noch mal um. Sirius, der jetzt der letzte der Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum war, hatte sich lässig an einen Sessel gelehnt und sah ihr hinterher. Fragend schaute sie ihn an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sirius stieß sich vom Sessel ab und ging in Richtung Jungenschlafräume. Im gehen drehte er sich noch mal um, diesmal die Hände lässig in die Hosentaschen seines Kostüms gesteckt und ein verschmitztes Glitzern war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Dann ließ er seinen Blick von oben nach unten über ihre Erscheinung gleiten und grinste.

„Ganz schön sexy, Bonnie Parker, ganz schön sexy." Und damit wandte er sich wieder um und war verschwunden.


	6. Freud und Leid

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Freud und Leid**

Der Morgen nach Halloween begann spät. Nicht nur die Schüler der oberen Klassenstufen, sondern auch die jüngeren waren nach ihren Partys erst spät ins Bett gekommen. Sogar die Lehrkörper genossen es, sich noch einmal umdrehen zu können.

So kam es, dass die Große Halle gen Mittagszeit ungewöhnlich voll mit Frühstücksgästen war. Der Kostümball war das große Thema und jeder der dabei gewesen war erzählte von seinen ganz persönlichen Erlebnissen. Die Erst- bis Viertklässler ließen sich alles bis ins kleinste Detail berichten und staunten über die Beschreibungen der Dekorationen und der Kostüme. Am Eingang der Halle hatte man ein großes Bild aufgestellt, auf dem ein Paar abgebildet war, welches am Ende des Balles den Preis für das beste Kostüm gewonnen hatte. Es waren zwei Schüler der sechsten Klasse gewesen, die sich als Marie Antoinette und Ludwig XVI. verkleidet hatten. Mit einem sehr originellen Zauberspruch hatten sie beide ihre Köpfe so verhext, dass es aussah als trügen sie diese unter ihrem Arm, was ihnen wohl letztendlich auch den Titel eingebracht hatte. Und so standen sie nun –mit strahlenden Gesichtern im Arm- auf dem Portrait und begrüßten die verschlafenen Mitschüler.

Am Gryffindortisch saß die ganze Clique der Abschlussklasse beisammen und frühstückte schweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken und Erinnerungen des vergangenen Abends hinterher und ohne Ausnahme lächelten sie dabei alle.

_ Ein Waffenstillstand. Ich hätte NIE gedacht, dass SIE MIR einen Waffenstillstand vorschlägt! Ein Waffenstillstand… _

_ Oh er kann sooo gut küssen. Ach Frank, ich liiiebe dich! _

_ Er hat gesagt, ich wär sexy. Er fand mich tatsächlich sexy! _

_ Tee und Kekse, was für eine Idee! Remus reiß dich zusammen. _

_ Sie fühlt sich so verdammt gut an in meinen Armen. Und ihre Haare riechen so gut. Und dieser Gute-Nacht-Kuss…hmmmmmm…schmeckt nach mehr… _

_ Bonnie Parker…Bonnie Parker?...hm, sexy Bonnie Parker…jep, definitiv Bonnie Parker! _

_ Tee und Kekse, hihi, ich könnt mich kringeln. Tee und Kekse, hihi! _

_ Jack war sooo galant! _

_ …Always her first knight…Was denke ich denn da?...Always her first knight… _

"Ach", seufzte Emmely auf, "das war doch endlich mal wieder ein richtig schöner Abend!"

Und alle am Tisch stimmten ihr zu.

„Bäh James!" grummelte Sirius verschlafen und schob das kleine gelbe Wollknäuel von sich weg, so dass es mit einem lauten PLUMPS auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett landete. „Sir Henry hatte schon wieder seine Zunge in meiner Nase! Ich hasse es, wenn er das macht! Und er hat mich damit geweckt!" immer noch grummelnd zog Sirius sich seine Decke wieder über den Kopf, während Sir Henry unten vor dem Bett hockte und seine lange klebrige Zunge sich wieder langsam und vorsichtig nach oben tastete.

„KRONE! Verdammt!" James und Remus standen an der Badezimmertür und kringelten sich vor lachen. Sirius saß aufrecht im Bett und hielt Sir Henry mit beiden Händen fest umgriffen direkt vor sein Gesicht.

„So, nun hör mir mal zu mein kleiner Freund, ich sage es dir zum letzten Mal: meine Nase ist keine Bohrinsel! Und wenn du das nächste Mal auf die Idee kommst, dann…" Ja dann, weiter kam er nicht, da der kleine süße Knuddelmuff ihn aus großen traurigen schwarzen Kulleraugen aufmerksam anschaute. „Ach was soll's, du hörst ja doch nicht." Damit setzte er das Tier ab und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Er ging an seinen immer noch verhalten lachenden Freunden vorbei ins Bad und schloss geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich.

James ging rüber zum Bett seines besten Freundes und nahm den kleinen Knuddelmuff auf den Arm. Er zerwuschelte dessen Kopf, bis die „Frisur" genauso zerzaust war wie seine eigene und setzte ihn dann in sein Körbchen.

„Wenn er sich nicht in acht nimmt, wird Tatze Henry das nächste Mal, wenn er ihn weckt, vielleicht aus Reflex an die Wand schmeißen", grinste Remus, bevor er seine Tasche schnappte und voraus in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging.

Der Sonntag war gemütlich und faul verlaufen, doch die neue Woche hatte alle in die Realität zurückgeholt. Der Unterricht war hart wie zuvor, aber wenn die Siebtklässler gedacht hatten, es könne nicht noch mehr Hausaufgaben geben, hatten sie sich leider geirrt. Nach dem Unterricht saßen die Abschlussklassen sämtlicher vier Häuser verteilt in der Bibliothek oder ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und arbeiteten den Stoff aus dem Unterricht auf. Sie machten Hausaufgaben und bereiteten sich auf kleine Tests vor, welche die Lehrer zu allem Überfluss in ihren Unterricht mit einfließen ließen. Für die Schüler, die außer dem Unterricht noch andere Verpflichtungen hatten, blieb kaum genug Zeit zum Essen zu gehen, wollten sie ihre strikten Zeitpläne einhalten. James rannte vom Unterricht zu den Hausaufgaben, zum Essen, zu den Hausaufgaben, zum Quidditchtraining, zu den Hausaufgaben und schließlich in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er völlig erschöpft in sein Bett fiel. Wie er es dennoch schaffte, morgens mit guter Laune aufzustehen, blieb allen ein Rätsel. Er summte vor sich hin, während er im Bad stand und man erwischte ihn oft, wie er einfach so vor sich hinlächelte.

Lily hetzte ebenso von einer Aufgabe zur nächsten. Da die Quidditchsaison angefangen hatte, waren sie und James übereingekommen, dass sie einige seiner Pflichten übernahm, solange er dafür sorgte, dass ihre Hausmannschaft den Pokal gewann. Mit einem beiderseitigen Grinsen hatten sie zugestimmt, jeder für sich der Meinung, er hätte es besser getroffen als der jeweils andere.

Anders als James jedoch verfluchte Lily jeden Morgen ihren Wecker und war meist die letzte, die ins Bad schlich. Sobald sie jedoch eine Dusche und den ersten Becher Kaffee intus hatte, war sie ein neuer Mensch, bereit sich dem Tag entgegen zu stellen.

So gingen die ersten zwei Novemberwochen schnell vorüber, ohne dass jemand bewusst die Zeit vergehen sah.

Das Wetter hatte sich deutlich verschlechtert, was aus der Clique niemanden störte, da es keine freie Zeit gab, die sie hätten draußen verbringen können.

Lily saß mit Jojo und Summer am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle beim Frühstück und hatte ihre Nase bereits wieder in ihr Verwandlungsbuch gesteckt. Nebenbei löffelte sie an ihrem Müsli, welches jedoch schon so durchgeweicht war, dass sie beim nächsten Löffel angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Nana, Lils, hattest du etwa noch keinen Kaffee?" Sirius und James waren an den Tisch getreten und setzten sich zu den Mädels, „oder hast du einfach nur schlechte Laune?"

„Ach halt die Klappe Sirius. Ich wette McGonagall prüft mich heute in diesen Tarnzaubern und ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer wie ich das überstehen soll. Ich hasse _Verwandlung_!" Sie schob ihr Buch mit dem gleichen angewiderten Gesichtausdruck von sich, wie sie es mit dem Müsli getan hatte. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Ich wünschte wirklich heute wäre schon Freitag. Wenn ich Glück habe kann ich mir am Freitag meinen ersten freien Nachmittag machen seit ich-weiß-nicht-wann. Ich hab langsam die Nase voll. Kann es denn noch schlimmer werden, wenn die Prüfungen erst anfangen?"

„Ein freier Nachmittag", seufzte Jojo sehnsüchtig, „ich wünschte ich könnte auch einen planen. Am Samstag können sich alle in Hogsmeade amüsieren und ich seh noch nicht mal, dass ich bis dahin alles schaffe."

„Aber McGonagall hat doch gesagt, dass es ab Mitte Dezember wieder etwas ruhiger wird, das ist doch etwas worauf man hinarbeiten kann", fügte James hinzu.

„Seit wann bist du eigentlich so optimistisch?" Sirius zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, „Immerhin ist das auch noch ein ganzer Monat!" James zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Na wenigstens kannst du mir dann wegen des Weihnachtsballes helfen. Wir müssen die Musik und das Essen gestalten, nicht das du es vergisst James." Lily hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und packte ihr Buch in die Tasche zurück.

„Helfen? Hey, ich dachte ich bin raus aus der Geschichte, immerhin haben wir das letzte Quidditchmatch gegen Ravenclaw haushoch gewonnen!" Ihr Kopf fuhr hoch, doch sie sah sofort das vergnügte Grinsen auf James' Gesicht und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das könnte dir so passen James Potter. Nichts da, du wirst mir helfen. Ich hab nämlich erstens keine Lust den ganzen Mist alleine zu machen und zweitens muss ich mich trotzdem weiter nebenbei mit _Verwandlung_ beschäftigen. Ich hätte gar keine Zeit das alles allein zu machen." Und mit einem Blick au die Uhr setzte sie hinzu: „So gerne ich auch darüber diskutiere, wir sollten los, sonst kommen wir zu spät!"

Am Freitagmorgen war Lily die erste, die aus ihrem Bett sprang und fröhlich pfeifend im Bad verschwand. Verschlafen streckte sich Summer, die von der Unruhe im Schlafsaal wach geworden war und schaute dann verwirrt zwischen Lilys leerem Bett und der Badezimmertür hin und her.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte Alice, die ebenfalls aufgewacht war.

„Es ist gerade mal halb sieben und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann ist Lily Evans tatsächlich eben pfeifend ins Bad gegangen!" Summer rieb sich die Augen. Alice sah sie an und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

„Kaum zu glauben." Eine Viertelstunde später trat Lily mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf aus dem Bad und ging zu ihrer Kommode. Immer noch pfeifend und lächelnd zog sie sich an, machte ihre Haare zurecht und packte dann ihre Tasche.

„Hey Lils, ist alles okay mit dir? Du hattest noch gar keinen Kaffee?" Sie lächelte Summer an.

„Perfekt! Ich hab alles erledigt, was zu erledigen war und mich trennen nur noch zwei Stunden _Kräuterkunde_ und zwei Stunden _Zaubertränke_ von meinem ersten freien Nachmittag seit Wochen!"

„Na das erklärt alles." Summer grinste zurück und verschwand im Bad.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich darüber freuen „nur" noch _Zaubertränke_ vor mir zu haben. Das ist die größte Hürde vor einem Wochenende. Ich wette Dumbledore hat das mit Absicht so gelegt, nur um mich zu ärgern."

„Ach Quatscht Alice, so was würde er nie tun!" Lily lachte und machte sich auf zur Tür, „Ich geh schon mal frühstücken und halte euch nen Platz frei." Und schon war sie verschwunden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum stieß sie auf Remus, der sich ihr anschloss und sie zum Frühstück begleitete. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Summer und Alice ihnen folgten, und nur kurze Zeit später tauchten auch James, Sirius und die anderen auf.

„Morgen Lils", Sirius lächelte und ließ sich neben Lily am Tisch nieder. Diese strahlte immer noch über das ganze Gesicht. „Was ist denn mit dir los? _Zuvie_l Kaffee gehabt?"

„Haha, ganz falsch! Ich hab heute Nachmittag frei! Noch ein bisschen Unterricht und ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will. Keine Hausaufgaben, kein lernen heute und keine Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball!" Sie zwinkerte James zu.

„Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich noch immer einen Tanz von Halloween offen hab. Immerhin bist du plötzlich verschwunden und…"

„Ja genau _‚und'_ Sirius. Ich bin zurückgekommen und du warst…na sagen wir anderweitig beschäftigt. Ich dachte, deine Tanzkarte wäre genügend ausgelastet gewesen den Abend." Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, wie ein kleines Mädchen.

„Nichts desto trotz finde ich, du schuldest mir noch einen Tanz." Er zwinkerte. „Ich denke, ihr Mädels schuldet mir alle noch mindestens einen Tanz."

„Jaja, schon gut schon gut. Wir werden jede einmal mit jedem tanzen, bist du dann zufrieden?" Alice verschluckte sich an ihrem Müsli und sah Lily an. Summer hob beide Augenbrauen. Ihr würde es nichts ausmachen, mit den Gryffindorjungs zu tanzen, aber dass ihre beste Freundin diesen Vorschlag machte, war ihr irgendwie unheimlich. Hatte sie denn gar nicht bedacht, dass dies auch bedeutete, sie selbst würde mit James tanzen?

Sirius schnappte sich ein Frühstückswürstchen und lehnte sich zu frieden zurück.

„Jep, das klingt nach einem guten Deal!"

„Na wunderbar, dann kann ich jetzt ja mein herrliches Frühstück genießen, bevor wir zu _Kräuterkunde_ müssen."

Professor Sprout hielt sie die gesamten zwei Unterrichtsstunden beschäftigt, so dass Summer oder die anderen Mädels keine Chance hatten, mit Lily über ihren Vorschlag zu reden. Sie hatte zwar einfach über den Kopf der anderen hinweg entschieden, aber ihre Freundinnen waren darüber nicht sauer. Sie waren eher alle ebenso verwundert wie Summer, dass Lily diesen Vorschlag überhaupt gemacht hatte. Aber wer wusste schon, wie ernst Lily es gemeint hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch nur einfach Sirius Gequatsche loswerden wollen.

Nach _Kräuterkunde_ trafen die Mädchen, sowie James und Sirius die anderen, die in der Zwischenzeit Arithmantik gehabt hatten, beim Mittagessen. Der Unterricht hatte Lilys Laune nichts getan. Der Rest der Gryffindors stöhnte jedoch über die Arbeit, die sie nach den kommenden Stunden noch erwartete.

„Ich bin fast fertig mit meinem Aufsatz für _Verteidigung_, aber ich wette nach Zaubertränke darf ich meinen Nachmittag damit verbringen und Slughorns gesamtes Reperoir nacharbeiten", James seufzte gequält während er lustlos in seinem Kartoffelbrei herumstocherte.

„Ich hab noch drei Aufsätze, die ich schreiben muss." Auch Emmely seufzte. „Ich hoffe Slughorn gibt uns keine Aufgaben mehr, sonst kann ich morgen auch nicht nach Hogsmeade."

Dem Rest der Clique ging es ähnlich und so begaben sie sich relativ demotiviert hinunter zu den Kerkern.

Wie erwartet war auch der Unterricht von Professor Slughorn voll gestopft mit komplizierten Aufgaben, die die Schüler zur Konzentration zwangen. Nach zwei Stunden goss Lily zufrieden ihr grünlich blubberndes Gebräu in eine beschriftete Phiole und brachte sie nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Professor Slughorn nickte lächelnd und begutachtete ihren Trank zufrieden. Es klingelte und Lily war die erste, die ihre Sachen zusammen gesammelt hatte und auf ihre Freunde wartete. Sirius Trank war grün, aber etwas zu dunkel. Alice und Summer, die meist voneinander abschauten, hatten beide eine glitzernde türkisfarbene Flüssigkeit zustande gebracht. Frank hatte ebenso wie Lily etwas blubberndes Grünes in sein Fläschchen gegossen, doch James Gebräu…war pink. Es roch süßlich und dampfte, als er es aus seinem Kessel in eine Phiole umgoss. Das Gefäß von sich weghaltend brachte er es nach vorne und machte dann mit einem zerknirschten Gesicht einen schnellen Abzug.

Draußen vor den Kerkern trat er wütend mit dem Fuß gegen ein Stück Kreide auf dem Boden und fluchte vor sich hin. Sein bester Freund konnte nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken und klopfte ihm entschuldigend auf die Schulter.

„Sorry man, aber deine Suppe war wirklich zum niederknien. Sie war pink!" Sirius konnte nicht mehr und sein bellendes Lachen erklang durch den gesamten Korridor.

„Verdammt! Ich HASSE _Zaubertränke_. Wer hat sich diesen Mist nur ausgedacht? Ich werde noch jemanden vergiften mit dem Zeug das ich braue." Er stapfte voran Richtung Gryffindorturm und hörte hinter sich das Lachen der anderen. _ Und ich weiß auch schon genau wen ich damit vergifte, wenn nicht gleich jemand mit dem Lachen aufhört _ dachte er wütend.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen stürmte er die Treppe zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch und warf seine Tasche in die hinterste Ecke. Jojo und Remus holten ihre Bücher für _Verwandlung_, verabschiedeten sich und machten sich auf in die Bibliothek. Alice und Frank machten es sich vor dem Kamin bequem und begannen dort ihre jeweils letzten Aufgaben vor dem Wochenende zu erledigen. Die anderen hatten sich an die Arbeitstische gesetzt. Nur Lily brachte ihre Tasche nach oben, zog ihre dicke Regenjacke an und setzte ihre Kapuze auf. So ging sie wieder nach unten, wo sich auch James wieder eingefunden hatte.

„So ihr lieben, ich werde jetzt einen schönen Spaziergang machen."

„Im Regen?" Die Jungs sahen sie skeptisch an, doch Lily strahlte.

„Jep, ein Spaziergang im Regen und danach mit einem guten Buch vor dem Kamin wieder aufwärmen. Es gibt kaum etwas, das mehr entspannt."

„Mir würde noch etwas anderes einfallen", grinste Sirius sie an.

„Sirius Black, ich verbitte mir solche Anspielungen!" Sie lachte und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

James Laune, die durch sein schlechtes Zaubertrankergebnis bereits am Boden war, verschlechterte sich augenblicklich noch mehr.

„Idiot", murmelte er in Sirius' Richtung, so dass nur er es hören konnte.

„Was bitte?" Dieser war nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Hatte sein bester Freund ihn gerade einen Idioten genannt?

„Idiot!" wiederholte James nun lauter. „Du bist'n verdammter Idiot!" Dann sprang er auf, packte seine Sachen und verschwand wieder nach oben. Sirius sah die anderen kurz an, sprang dann aber ebenfalls auf und rannte James hinterher. Das wollte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er hatte doch gar nichts gemacht!

Im Schlafsaal trat James bereits die Kissen durch die Gegend und bearbeitete einen der Bettpfosten mit der Faust.

Sirius betrat den Raum und schaute seinem Freund eine Weile zu. Lässig lehnte er am Türrahmen und bemerkte nach kurzer Zeit: „Das muss ganz schön weh tun."

„Wer hat dich gefragt. Verpiss dich!"

„Hey hey, was für'n Vieh ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Kannst du mir mal verraten, was dein Problem ist?" Er wurde langsam sauer. James war sein Freund, aber das hieß nicht, dass er mit ihm sprechen konnte wie er wollte.

„Ich hab gesagt verpiss dich, was daran hast du nicht verstanden?"

„Und ich hab dich gefragt, was dein Problem ist, also mach mich nicht an."

„Ich hab kein Problem. Und wenn hier jemand wen anmacht, dann ja wohl eher du unsere liebe Lily."

AHA, daher wehte der Wind.

„Ich hab niemanden angemacht. Und Lily schon gar nicht, okay." James schnaufte ungläubig.

„Ich bin doch nicht taub, ich saß neben dir. Weißt du was, vergiss es einfach okay. Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"

„Krone", versuchte Sirius es nochmal, „ich würde Lily nie ernsthaft anmachen, das solltest du wirklich wissen. Ich dachte echt das hätten wir bereits geklärt."

„Und was sollen dann diese Sprüche? Verdammt, ich saß daneben. Mich würde sie für so'n Spruch in die nächste Wochen hexen. Und du…du…ach scheiße."

„Ich bin dein Freund, ich würde dir nie dazwischen funken."

„Verdammt"

„Ja, das sagtest du schon. Man Krone, ich weiß doch, dass du auf sie stehst." James sah auf.

„Und wenn nicht Tatze?"

„Was meinst du damit?" Sirius sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Wenn ich nicht auf sie stehen würde, wenn ich nichts von ihr wollte, was dann? Würdest du sie anbaggern?"

Sirius war noch immer misstrauisch. Ob das eine Falle war? James wurde ungeduldig.

„Was nun, würdest du oder nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung", Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, „was soll die blöde Frage überhaupt?"

„Ich will eine ehrliche Antwort von dir. Würdest du oder würdest du sie nicht anbaggern?" Pause.

„Okay, wenn du nicht seit der zweiten Klasse auf sie stehen würdest, dann hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich schon abgecheckt." James zog scharf die Luft ein. „Sie sieht echt gut aus. Aber diese Frage steht hier überhaupt nicht zur Debatte!"

„Na danke auch, dann weiß ich ja jetzt, was ich davon zu halten habe."

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu? Ich habe gesagt, dass sie für mich absolut tabu ist."

„Weißt du was Tatze, du bist ein gottverdammter Penner!"

Die beiden Jungen starrten sich wütend an.

„Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, ich will überhaupt nichts von ihr. Wir sind Freunde! Kapier es endlich. Du bist für mich wie ein Bruder und sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin geworden. Nie im Leben würde ich auch nur auf die Idee kommen, eines von beiden zu riskieren."

Wenn James nicht so sauer gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich sofort geglaubt, was er da hörte. Das einzige was er wusste war, wenn er jetzt noch ein weiteres Wort sagen würde, würde dieser Streit wohl endgültig eskalieren. Also sagte er gar nichts, sondern drehte sich wortlos um und verließ wütenden Schrittes den Schlafsaal. Sirius blieb völlig perplex zurück und konnte nicht fassen, dass er gerade eben schon wieder einen Streit mit seinem besten Freund über ein Mädchen gehabt hatte. Wann kapierte James endlich, dass weder Lily noch er am jeweils anderen ein mehr als freundschaftliches Interesse hatten? Sein Instinkt sagte ihm eher, dass Lily nicht ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wenn es um seinen besten Freund ging. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass noch nicht alles für James verloren war und er einen guten Schritt in ihre Richtung gemacht hatte. Allerdings behielt er diese Idee für sich, da er weder Lily verschrecken, noch James falsche Hoffnungen machen wollte. _ Jetzt reicht es mir aber langsam, da muss endlich was passieren! Auf so einen Mist wie eben hab ich keinen Bock. Wir haben alle schon genug Stress an der Backe! _ Er fasste einen grimmigen Entschluss: das sollte der letzte Streit gewesen sein, den sie beide Lilys wegen ausgefochten hatten!

Der Regen war immer dichter geworden und der Boden war durchgeweicht und voller Pfützen. Lily spazierte trotzdem noch immer am Ufer des Sees entlang und genoss die Ruhe. Sie atmete tief die frische Luft ein und zog ihre Regenjacke fester um sich. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, ein heißes Bad im Schulsprecherbadezimmer zu nehmen, anstatt sich nur am Kamin aufzuwärmen, wenn sie zurückkam. Der Gemeinschaftsraum würde wahrscheinlich voller Schüler sein, und sie wollte einfach mal alleine sein. In letzter Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl über einiges nachdenken zu wollen, aber sie kam einfach nicht dazu. Ständig wurde sie durch irgendetwas abgelenkt und kam davon ab, in sich hinein zu horchen.

Sie fühlte sich anders seit Halloween, aber sie wusste nicht wie anders oder warum. Sie hatte das Gefühl einer inneren Ruhe, die sie nicht verstand und manchmal schien es als streifte ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf, doch sobald sie versuchte ihn festzuhalten war er weg. Das einzige was danach blieb war ein Herzklopfen und eine Wärme, die ihr in die Wangen stieg.

Sie machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Als sie am Quidditchfeld vorbei kam war sie kurz der Meinung jemanden auf einem Besen in der Luft gesehen zu haben, doch wer war schon so verrückt bei diesem Wetter freiwillig eine Runde zu fliegen?

Am Schloss angekommen benutzte sie einen Trockenzauber, der zumindest verhinderte, dass sie die Gänge volltriefte und eilte zum Gryffindorturm um ihr Buch zu holen. Wenn man aus dem Regen kam war es im trockenen viel unangenehmer mit nassen Sachen rumzulaufen, als draußen. Sie kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Auf dem Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal winkte sie ihren Freunden rüber, die versammelt im Gemeinschaftsraum immer noch über ihren Büchern brüteten. Sie lief nach oben, hängte ihre Regenjacke ans Fenster zum trocknen und holte ihr Buch. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

„Hey Lily, wo willst du hin?" Emmely schaute sie fragend an.

„Ich werde mir ein schönes heißes Bad gönnen und lesen. Nicht böse sein, aber hier ist mir gerade zuviel los." Sie lächelte und ließ die anderen allein.

James stapfte triefend nass durch das Schloss auf seinem Weg zurück zum Turm. Fliegen wirkte Wunder bei ihm und nun war es ihm unangenehm, dass er Sirius gegenüber wieder so ausgerastet war. Hatte dieser ihm nicht gesagt, dass er wie ein Bruder für ihn war. Und hatten sie sich nicht damals versprochen, dass nie ein Mädchen zwischen ihre Freundschaft kommen sollte?

Er betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und schaute sich suchend nach seinem besten Freund um. Dieser saß neben Summer und Emmely an einem der Tische und kritzelte auf einem Pergament herum.

James ging rüber zu ihm und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Sirius hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihn fragend an. James machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht und hob dann die Schultern. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte –Entschuldigungen waren nicht gerade seine Stärke- doch sein bester Freund verstand. Er boxte ihm in die Rippen und grinste ihn an. Dann lehnte er sich wie so oft lässig in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du nass geworden bist, oder?"

„Ach, jetzt wo du's sagst…" James verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen. „Ich glaub ich werd erstmal ein Bad nehmen und mich aufwärmen."

„Na das ist ja mal eine gute Idee!" Sirius Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen, aber James wollte lieber nicht nachfragen. Er brachte seinen Besen nach oben und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Schulsprecherbad.


	7. Badeschaum

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Badeschaum**

Lily versank genüsslich in einem Meer aus rosafarbenem Badeschaum. Durch die Luft wirbelten kleine glitzernde Seifenblasen und es duftete herrlich nach Rosen und Lilien. Ihr Buch lag neben dem Becken auf ihrem Bademantel. Anstatt zu lesen hatte sie die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Stille, während sich die Wärme des Wassers in jeder Faser ihres Körpers ausbreitete. Hier konnte man die Zeit und den Schulstress vergessen_. Ich sollte wirklich öfter mal abschalten _ dachte sie bei sich. Ein Geräusch aus dem Vorraum ließ sie aufhorchen. War da jemand? Vielleicht ein Hauself? Sie lauschte einen Moment, doch da sie weiter nichts hören konnte sank sie zurück ins Wasser. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich getäuscht.

James hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Er stand am Waschbecken und starrte in den Spiegel. Der Regen hatte seine nicht existente Frisur geplättet, doch einige kurze Strähnen begannen schon wieder sich wild in alle Richtungen aufzurichten. Er hatte früher immer versucht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, doch da er es eh nie geschafft hatte und mittlerweile der Meinung war, dass ihm dieser zerstruwwelte Look etwas verwegen aussehen ließ, kümmerte er sich heute nicht mehr großartig darum. Er schloss die Augen und sog den Duft nach Rosen und Lilien ein, der hier in der Luft lag. _ Lilien…egal was ich mache oder wohin ich gehe, sie geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. _

„Vielleicht solltest du lieber eine kalte Dusche nehmen, anstelle eines heißen Bades", grinste er sein Spiegelbild an. Dieses antwortete ihm mit einem Grinsen zurück. Er streckte sich selbst die Zunge raus, zog das Handtuch fest und drehte sich um. Er öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer, trat ein und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Wanne war bis zum Rand bereits voller Wasser. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, der Geruch von Rosen und Lilien kam von dem Badeschaum, der die ganze Oberfläche bedeckte. Und dann entdeckte er den rotblonden Haarschopf, der aus dem Wasser lugte. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und umklammerte sein Handtuch, das ihm glücklicherweise noch immer um die Hüften hing.

Lily riss die Augen auf, als sie hörte wie jemand scharf einatmete. Vor ihr mit ebenso entsetztem Blick stand James Potter, einzig bekleidet mit einem weißen Frotteehandtuch, das ihm gefährlich tief auf den Hüften hing und welches er streng umklammert hielt. Sie richtete sich vor Schreck halb auf und schob soviel Badeschaum zu sich ran, wie es mit einem Arm möglich war. Den anderen Arm hielt sie sich vor die Brust, um auf keinen Fall auch nur ein Stück Haut zuviel preiszugeben.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich nehme ein Bad wie du unschwer erkennen kannst!" antwortete Lily entrüstet. „Wärest du bitte so freundlich dich umzudrehen!"

„Oh, oh ja natürlich, entschuldige." James lief rot an. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Lily abwenden, wie sie da vor ihm in der Badewanne saß und versuchte, ihre Blöße mit rosafarbenem Badeschaum zu bedecken. Ihre Haare hingen ihr nass ins Gesicht und über die Schultern. Ihre Wangen hatten sich gerötet und James wunderte sich, ob das seinetwegen war, oder von dem warmen Wasser herrührte. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus.

„Wird das heute noch was mit dem umdrehen?" fragte Lily. James lächelte sie schüchtern an. Seine Augen glitzerten, aber er drehte sich eine Entschuldigung murmelnd um.

Lily griff nach ihrem Bademantel, der nicht weit vom Wannenrandentfernt lag. Sie überlegte kurz bevor sie sagte: „Ich glaube es ist mir lieber, wenn du raus gehst"

„Nun hab dich nicht so Lily, ich schummele schon nicht." Sie konnte das Grinsen regelrecht hören. Skeptisch betrachtete sie sein wohlgeformtes Hinterteil, das sich deutlich unter dem Handtuch abzeichnete. Sie zwang sich den Blick davon loszureißen und schlüpfte so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem warmen Wasser direkt in ihren weichen Bademantel.

„Okay, du darfst dich wieder umdrehen." Sie nahm sich ein Handtuch aus einem kleinen Regal und wickelte es sich um die nassen Haare, bevor sie sich zu James umdrehte. Verlegen schaute sie einen Punkt an der Wand an und spürte gleichzeitig seine Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„Entschuldige bitte", James räusperte sich, „ich hab nicht gewusst, dass du hier drin bist. Die anderen haben nichts gesagt." Sein Blick glitt von ihrem Gesicht zu dem kleinen Ausschnitt am Hals, wo der Bademantel leicht geöffnet war, dann weiter hinunter zu der Stelle, an der ihre Brüste sich leicht unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. Ebenso ließ er den Blick zu ihren Hüften gleiten und dann ihre wohlgeformten Beine entlang, die ab der Hälfte der Oberschenkel, durch den kurzen Bademantel unbekleidet waren. Er schluckte kurz. Jetzt könnte er die kalte Dusche definitiv gut gebrauchen!

Im Bad herrschte nun absolute Stille. Ab und zu war als einziges Geräusch das Knistern des Badeschaums zu hören, welcher immer noch die Wanne bedeckte.

„Ähm, wenn du rein willst, dann lass ich dich jetzt mal lieber allein", flüsterte Lily und wollte sich zur Tür begeben.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört hab. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen." James schaute noch immer etwas verlegen drein.

„Nein nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich hätte sowieso bald raus gemusst. Meine Finger sind schon ganz verschrumpelt. Erst der Regen und dann das Badewasser, naja mir war ja auch ziemlich kalt und ich wollte lieber meine Ruhe, als mit den anderen vorm Kamin sitzen…" Sie brach ab, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nur unsinniges Zeug vor sich hinstammelte. Doch als sie James ansah, lächelte dieser nur.

„Draußen ist es echt kalt. Der Regen ist ganz schön heftig." Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily, dass seine Haare schon völlig nass waren und er leicht zitterte.

„Oh entschuldige, ich wusste nicht, dass du draußen warst. Am besten lass ich dich wirklich allein, dann kannst du in die Wanne und dich aufwärmen." Sie drehte sich um, um zu gehen, doch James hielt sie auf: „Du brauchst nicht gehen. Ich meine, wenn du willst bleib doch." Lily sah ihn skeptisch an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien ehrlich und sein Tonfall ließ keinerlei Hintergedanken vermuten.

Trotz allem wollte Lily dem Frieden noch nicht so recht trauen. James schien ihr Zögern zu bemerken.

„Wir könnten uns einfach mal in Ruhe unterhalten. Sowas machen Freunde doch, oder nicht?"

Lily suchte nach einer Ausrede, konnte jedoch keine finden, auch wenn sich vielleicht nicht alle Freunde ausgerechnet im Bad unterhielten. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eigentlich ganz gerne ein wenig mit ihm reden wollte. Was war schon dabei, wenn einer von ihnen dabei in der Badewanne lag…so völlig ohne was an… James bemerkte das kleine Lächeln, das sich auf Lilys Gesicht gestohlen hatte. Dadurch ermutig setzte er hinzu: „Natürlich nur, wenn du dich umdrehst während ich in die Wanne steige." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an und stellte zufrieden fest wie sie rot wurde.

„Daran hättest du mich nicht erinnern brauchen", sie drehte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Tür, „aber gut, ich bleibe." James ließ das Handtuch fallen und glitt ins Wasser.

„Okay, du kannst wieder kucken."

Lily hatte gehört wie das Handtuch zu Boden gefallen war. _ Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich befinde mich mit James Potter in einem Badezimmer, nur in einen Bademantel gehüllt, während er NACKT in der Wanne liegt! Das ist absolut nicht normal! _ Langsam drehte sie sich um. Fast erwartete sie schon, dass er sie doch reingelegt hatte und nun im Adamskostüm grinsend vor ihr stehen würde, aber er war tatsächlich unter dem Berg an Schaum verschwunden.

„Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, wenn ich einen anderen Badezusatz nehme. Rosen und Lilien sind nicht gerade sehr männlich", sagte er und drehte einen der Hähne auf, aus dem sogleich ein Strahl warmen Wassers, gemischt mit blauem, herb duftenden Badeschaum herauslief. Lily setzte sich an den Rand James gegenüber.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie und ließ ihre Beine zurück ins Wasser gleiten, als James nickte.

Nach eine kleinen Weile, in der keiner der beiden so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte und man ihnen anmerkte wie verquer die Situation für beide war, nahm Lily schließlich die Unterhaltung von vorher wieder auf.

„Du warst auch draußen im Regen?" Ihr war eingefallen, dass James die Kälte und Heftigkeit des Regens erwähnt hatte. James nickte.

„Dann hab ich mich doch nicht getäuscht", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Er sah sie fragend an. „Ich war auf dem Rückweg der Meinung, ich hätte jemanden auf dem Besen über dem Quidditchfeld gesehen. Aber ich dachte mir, nur ein Volltrottel würde bei diesem Wetter auf seinen Besen steigen."

„Gestatten, mein Name ist Volltrottel." James deutete eine Verbeugung an, soweit das im Wasser möglich war. Lily lächelte. In James breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme aus, die nichts mit dem Badewasser zu tun hatte. Lily lächelte ihn an. ER hatte sie zum Lächeln gebracht. Das gefiel ihm richtig gut. Wieder schwiegen beide, bis diesmal James als erster das Wort ergriff.

„Du gehst also gerne im Regen spazieren?"

„Nur wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will. Normalerweise bietet einem keiner an dich zu begleiten, wenn du bei solchem Wetter rausgehst. Also kann ich allein bleiben und nachdenken."

„Hmhm", machte James, „das klingt vernünftig. Aber hier hast du doch den Schulsprecherraum. Da könntest du auch alleine sein und deine Ruhe haben."

„Ja, schon…" sie machte eine verlegene Pause.

„Hab schon verstanden, _ich_ hätte ja jederzeit kommen können, nicht wahr?"

„Sei nicht böse, aber ich wollte eben ganz alleine sein. Wenn jemand bei mir ist kann ich nicht nachdenken und dazu bin ich in letzter Zeit so wenig gekommen. Du weißt ja, der ganze Stress und so."

„Klingt ja echt wichtig, dein Nachdenken. Darf ich wissen worüber du dir den Kopf zerbrichst?"

„Ach, so dies und das", wich Lily ihm aus. Sie wollte ihm nichts von dem ungreifbaren Gedanken erzählen, solange sie selber nichts Genaues darüber wusste. Stattdessen antwortete sie: „_Verwandlung _macht mir immer noch Schwierigkeiten. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die Prüfungen schaffen soll." Sie zuckte die Schultern und um von sich selbst abzulenken setzte sie hinzu:

„Und du? Du steigst bei solchem Wetter doch nicht freiwillig auf deinen Besen? Du wolltest dich bestimmt abreagieren, das machst du immer so." James sah sie erstaunt an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie diese Schwäche von ihm durchschaut hatte.

„Ich mag es durch die Luft zu sausen. Das macht den Kopf wieder klar."

„Aha." Pause. „Und wovon musstest du deinen Kopf wieder klar bekommen?" Jetzt war er es, der ihrer Frage auswich. Sie musste ja nicht wirklich wissen, dass er sich ihretwegen mit Sirius gestritten hatte.

„Ach nur so, von dem ganzen Stress halt. Mir macht _Zaubertränke_ immer mehr Probleme, aber wem erzähle ich das, du hast ja meine pinke Brühe heute Mittag gesehen." Er verdrehte die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück auf den Wannenrand. „Wenn es ums _Zaubertränke _brauen geht bin ich ne echte Niete."

Lily spielte gedankenverloren mit ihren Füßen im Wasser. Nie hätte sie sich vorgestellt, dass James seine Schwächen so einfach vor ihr zugeben würde. Der James, den sie kannte machte nie etwas falsch und konnte alles. Dass er so etwas eingestandt ließ ihn richtig sympathisch wirken.

„Ist schon irgendwie verrückt oder? Ich meine, ich braue dir den schwierigsten Trank im Handumdrehen, aber wenn du von mir verlangst ein Stinktier in einen Blumenstrauß zu verwandeln bin ich aufgeschmissen."

„Ja", seufzte James, „vielleicht sollte ich dein Stinktier verwandeln und du mir die Tränke brauen, dann wäre uns beiden geholfen."

Sie schwiegen, doch Lily sah ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. James schaute sich irritiert um. Klebte ihm Badeschaum am Haar? War der Schaum in der Wanne verrutscht? Konnte sie irgendwas sehen? Warum sah sie ihn so komisch an?

„Was? Was ist denn? Hab ich irgendwo was kleben? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein, nein ganz im Gegenteil. Du hast was ganz richtiges gesagt!" Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr. Was hatte er gesagt?

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns wirklich helfen!"

„Was? Womit helfen?"

„James Potter stell dich nicht blöder als du bist! In _Verwandlung_ und _Zaubertränke_. DU bist gut in dem einen, ICH in dem anderen Fach. Wenn wir uns gegenseitig helfen schaffen wir es bestimmt beide durch die Prüfungen. Was meinst du?"

„Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst, dass wir uns zusammentun? Zum Lernen meine ich. Du hilfst mir Slughorn kein pinkfarbenes Zeug mehr überreichen zu müssen…"

„Und du hilfst mir bei dem Stinktier-Problem!" Lily strahlte. „Also, was meinst du?"

„Abgemacht!" James strahlte zurück und hielt ihr wie zu ihrem Waffenstillstand die nasse Hand entgegen. Lily ergriff sie diesmal ohne zu zögern. Einen Moment zu lange hielten sie einander die Hände. Dann zog Lily ihre zurück und räusperte sich.

„Deine Finger sind schon ganz verschrumpelt. Ich denke ich gehe jetzt lieber zurück, dann kannst du auch raus und dich wieder anziehen." Sogleich schoss ihr wieder die Röte in die Wangen, als sie merkte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Naja, du weißt was ich meine. Außerdem werden die anderen sich sicher fragen, wo wir stecken."

„Ja, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssten, wenn wir zusammen zurückkämen." Da waren sein verschmitztes Grinsen und das Glitzern in seinen Augen wieder. Er flirtete mit ihr!

„Dann sollten wir erst recht nacheinander zurückgehen, sonst kurbeln wir ihre Fantasie noch zusätzlich an!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, „Dann bleibt das hier drin unser kleines intimes Geheimnis." _ Merlin, und ich flirte auch noch zurück! Was ist nur mit mir los? _ Lily zog rasch die Beine aus dem Wasser und hielt den Bademantel zu, damit er nicht verrutschte.

„Gib mir nur fünf Minuten, dann bin ich aus dem Vorraum verschwunden. Ich werde den anderen sagen, dass ich noch im Schulsprecherzimmer war."

„Okay, dann weiß ich bescheid." Lily drehte sich um und war schon an der Tür, als James ihr nachrief:

„Hey Lils, danke für die nette Unterhaltung!" Sie lächelte ihn an und sagte: „Gern geschehen. Ich fand es auch sehr schön." Dann war sie aus dem Bad verschwunden und James glitt vor sich hinsummend ins Wasser zurück, dass mittlerweile kalt geworden war.

Oben im Gryffindorturm saß ein zufrieden lächelnder Sirius auf seinem Bett und wuschelte einem gelben Fellknäuel über den Kopf. „Wer hätte das gedacht Kleiner? Wer hätte das gedacht?" Dann stand er auf, legte grinsend die Karte der Rumtreiber zurück in ihr Versteck und verließ pfeifend den Jungenschlafsaal…

* * *

Vielen vielen Dank an alle meine lieben Reviewer!! Ich versuche wirklich immer, euch allen direkt zu antworten, so schnell ich kann :-)

Mrs. Moony-Lupin: Wenn ich dir helfen soll, muss du allerdings deine Privaten Nachrichten zulassen ;-) Ich kann dir so leider nicht antworten, wenn sie blockiert sind!! Freu mich auf Nachricht!


	8. Lernerfolge

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Lernerfolge**

Am Samstagvormittag setzte sich Lily mit Jojo und Emmely gemeinsam in die Bibliothek, um ihnen bei den verbliebenen Hausaufgaben zu helfen. So konnten alle zusammen am Nachmittag nach Hogsmeade gehen und endlich mal wieder einen freien Tag richtig genießen. Das Wetter hatte sich etwas verbessert. Im Gegensatz zu den waren Regengüssen vom Vortag nieselte es nur zwischendurch von einem grau bedeckten Himmel.

Da es jedoch recht kalt geworden war, traf die gesamte Clique sich bei Madame Rosmerta in den _Drei Besen_ und verbrachte eine lustige Zeit. Lily und James scherzten über den Tisch hinweg und gingen so gelöst wie nie zuvor miteinander um. Falls ihren Freunden allerdings etwas davon aufgefallen war, sagten sie nichts. Jeder schien sich seinen Teil zu denken. Sirius grinste den ganzen Tag und war in übermütiger Stimmung. Alice und Frank waren vor allem mit sich selbst beschäftigt und zogen beleidigt zu Madame Paddifoot ab, als Sirius und Summer begannen ihnen vorzuschlagen, sie sollten sich ein Zimmer nehmen. Die ausgelassene Stimmung hielt an und als die Gryffindors sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule machten, wurde es bereits dunkel.

„Wollt ihr etwa alle schon schlafen gehen?" Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen und Emmely sich gähnend der Treppe zu den Schlafsälen zuwandte.

„Ich setzt mich noch ne Runde mit dir an den Kamin, wenn du magst", antwortete Summer. „Was ist mit dir Lily? Setzt du dich noch mit dazu?"

„Okay, aber nicht lange, ich bin echt müde." Lily ließ sich in einen kuscheligen Sessel fallen.

Remus, James und Sirius taten es ihr gleich und Summer ließ sich auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin nieder. Alice und Frank verabschiedeten sich. Sie wollten noch mal _‚in der Bibliothek'_ vorbeischauen und _‚Hausaufgaben'_ machen. Jojo zögerte kurz, kam dann jedoch mit einem ausgiebigen Gähnen zu den anderen rüber und setzte sich vor Remus' Sessel auf den Boden. Ihr Kopf sackte an die Lehne, sie schloss die Augen und seufzte.

„Merlin, ich bin echt geschafft. Irgendjemand muss mich nachher nach oben levitieren."

Die Jungs grinsten sich an und ernteten dafür ein synchrones Kopfschütteln von Summer und Lily.

„Also, was machen wir jetzt?" Summer sah in die Runde.

„Schlag was vor!" grinste Sirius sie frech an. Ein Glitzern lag in seinen Augen. Summer zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Keine Ahnung, schlag du was vor." Sie sah wie sich zu dem Glitzern noch ein anderer Ausdruck in seine Augen stahl. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Dann hob er wie nebenbei die eine Schulter und sagte:

„Na, wir könnten zum Beispiel in die Bibliothek gehen und noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen."

Summer sah ihn erst entsetzt, dann amüsiert an. Die andern starrten vom einem zum anderen und brachen dann gemeinsam in ein schallendes Lachen aus. Sirius und Summer prusteten ebenfalls los.

„Das..war echt…gemein!" brachte Lily zwischen einigen Prustern hervor. „Was würden…wohl…Alice und Frank…dazu sagen?"

„Was denn, glaubst du ihnen etwa nicht?" fragte James entrüstet und platze sogleich wieder vor Lachen. Summer hielt sich den Bauch und zeigte noch immer kichernd auf Jojo. Diese war mit dem Kopf mittlerweile auf Remus' Schoß gerutscht und eingeschlafen. Remus konnte nur verzweifelt die Schultern heben und seufzte dann grinsend.

„Ich denke es ist doch wirklich Zeit fürs Bett, meint ihr nicht?"

„Ja, ich denke auch. Ihr müsst euch aber nicht bemühen, Sum und ich schaffen das mit der Levitation schon. Wir bekommen Jojo schon ins Bett." Lily lächelte Summer zu während sie aufstand und ihren Zauberstab zog.

„Nein, bitte nicht, wir haben gar nichts getan!" James und Sirius waren aufgesprungen und hielten ihre Arme schützend vor ihre Gesichter. Lily sah sie verständnislos an. Dann dämmerte ihr, was die Jungs meinten und richtete ihren Zauberstab drohend auf die beiden.

„Haha, sehr witzig ihr zwei. Allein dafür sollte ich euch bis in die nächste Woche hexen!" Die beiden senkten ihre Arme und dahinter kamen zwei verschmitzt grinsende Gesichter hervor.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Treppen, eine schlafende Jojo vor sich schwebend. Remus verabschiedete sich als erster mit einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß und verschwand. Sirius tat es ihm sogleich nach, dicht gefolgt von James. Die Mädchen verschwanden auf der anderen Seite, Jojo nun zwischen sich schwebend.

„Hey Lily", kam es flüsternd von James. Lily drehte sich noch einmal um und blieb stehen.

„Was ist denn?" flüsterte sie zurück.

„Wann wollen wir uns denn wegen _Zaubertränke_ und _Verwandlung_ treffen?"

„Weiß nicht, wie wärs mit Montagnachmittag?" James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Quidditch."

„Ach ja, stimmt. Na dann am Dienstag?" James nickte. Lily lächelte ihn an.

„Na dann, gute Nacht." Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand.

James lächelte. _ Dienstag, das sind nur noch drei Tage! _

„Komm rein, es ist offen!" rief James über die Schulter, während er die Karte der Rumtreiber in seine Tasche zurückstopfte. Er hatte Lily den auf ihrem Weg bis zum Schulsprecherraum auf der Karte verfolgt. Als sie in den Korridor eingebogen war hatte er einmal tief durchgeatmet und versucht sich etwas zu entspannen. Es machte ihn einfach immer noch nervös, zu wissen, dass er die nächsten paar Stunden allein in ihrer Gesellschaft verbringen würde. Sie waren jetzt Freunde, ja, aber er konnte eben nichts gegen seine Gefühle tun, die sich nach weit mehr als Freundschaft sehnten. So locker ihr Umgang miteinander mittlerweile auch war, manch unbedachte Berührung oder ein bestimmter Blick ließen ihm im Stillen doch sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Lily stand erstaunt in der offenen Tür und sah James an. Dann schloss sie diese hinter sich und legte ihre Tasche neben dem Tisch ab.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich vor der Tür stehe?"

„Na ich hab den Röntgen-Blick, ist doch klar!" James grinste und zwinkerte ihr zu. Lily sah ihn misstrauisch an. Seufzend holte James die Karte wieder aus seiner Tasche und flüsterte ihr verschwörerisch zu:

„Okay, ich verrate es dir, aber du darfst es niemals jemandem erzählen! Ich bekomm sonst noch Ärger mit den Jungs." Damit tippte er die Karte mit seinem Zauberstab an und entfaltete das Pergament.

Vor Lilys Augen begannen sich die feinen Tintenlinien zu einer ausgereiften Karte des gesamten Schlossgeländes auszuweiten, in welcher lauter kleine beschriftete Punkte umherflitzten.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie beeindruckt und verwundert zugleich.

„Das ist die Karte der Rumtreiber", antwortete James mit stolzer Stimme. „Sie zeigt dir jede Person, die sich zurzeit auf den Gründen von Hogwarts aufhält und ihre genaue Position."

„Ja aber, wie bist du da ran gekommen?"

James richtete sich vor Stolz immer weiter auf. Er strahlte bis über beide Ohren.

„Wir haben sie selbst gemacht!"

„Wie bitte? Wer hat sie gemacht?" Lilys Augen wurden immer größer. Sie betrachtete die Karte mit großem Interesse und verfolgte Summer und Jojo, die gerade aus der großen Halle kamen und zurück zum Gryffindorturm gingen, ehrfürchtig mit dem Finger.

„Na wir, das heißt Remus, Peter, Sirius und ich." Lily sah auf und blickte James direkt an.

„Ihr habt diese Karte entworfen? Das ist richtig ausgereifte Magie! Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt!" Sie lächelte und sah noch einmal auf die Karte. Dann runzelte sie leicht die Stirn.

„Ich kann mir schon gut denken, wozu ihr sie vor allem benutzt habt. Für euer riesiges Repertoire an Streichen ist sie sicherlich extrem nützlich. Ich hoffe nur, ihr nutzt sie nicht für irgendwelche Anzüglichkeiten." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, lächelte dann aber wieder. Um das Thema jedoch nicht mit James zu vertiefen, drehte sie sich schnell um und sagte:

„Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht anfangen. Immerhin sind wir nicht zum Spaß hier." James verstaute die Karte wieder in seiner Tasche und drehte sich dann wieder zum Tisch um. Lily hatte bereits aus ihrer Tasche einige Ampullen gezogen und sie auf dem Tisch aufgebaut. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes hatte sie auch einen Kessel und alle möglichen Utensilien für einen Zaubertrank herbei beschworen, den sie erst letzte Woche im Unterricht hatten brauen sollen. James seufzte.

„So schwer ist es gar nicht James, du wirst schon sehen. Wir gehen einfach alles noch mal Schritt für Schritt durch, dann werden wir deine Schwachstelle schon finden und auskurieren."

„Okay, dann also an die Arbeit!"

Beide Köpfe schnellten hoch und stießen aneinander, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Verflucht!" schimpfte James und hielt sich den Kopf an der Stelle, an der er mit Lily zusammengestoßen war. „Alles okay bei dir?"

„Ja Mister Dickschädel, alles okay." Lily lächelte schief und hielt sich ebenfalls den Kopf. Sie hatten so konzentriert gearbeitet, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, wie die Zeit dabei vergangen war. Während der Trank vor sich hinköchelte hatten sie sich zwischenzeitlich einigen Verwandlungsaufgaben zugewandt und Lily hatte einige kleine Fortschritte gemacht. Dann hatten sie sich wieder dem Trank gewidmet.

Lily ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Summer und Jojo standen davor und schauten neugierig an ihr vorbei zu dem Tisch, auf dem ein heilloses Chaos wütete.

„Wie weit seid ihr? Wir hatten gehofft wir könnten euch dazu bringen endlich hier Schluss zu machen. Sirius hat irgendwoher ein paar Butterbier organisiert und wir wollten uns einen gemütlichen Abend machen." Summer grinste die beiden an.

„Ich denke wir sind so gut wie fertig, oder James? Was ist mit unserer Brühe? Fertig?" James lugte in den Kessel.

„Ich glaube schon. Auf jeden Fall ist er nicht pink!" Er grinste.

„Okay, wir räumen hier nur noch schnell auf, dann kommen wir runter." Die Mädels nickten und wandten sich bereits zum gehen, als James ihnen noch hinterherrief:

„Haltet uns ein paar Plätze am Kamin frei!"

„Gut, Mr. Potter das war ihre erste Zaubertrank-Nachhilfestunde und ich bin sehr zufrieden. Mit ein bisschen Übung bekommst du das bestimmt auch bald alleine hin." Lily begann die restlichen Utensilien wieder einzupacken und füllte den Trank in eine Phiole ab. „Das hier heben wir auf, dann kannst du deine Fortschritte verfolgen." Zufrieden stellte sie den Behälter in ein Regal und sah James dabei zu, wie er den Kessel säuberte und verschwinden ließ. Er wischte den Tisch ab und ließ noch mal einen Blick über den Raum schweifen.

„Alles ordentlich, ich denke wir können gehen." Er nahm seine Tasche und hielt Lily die Tür auf.

„Du hast auch einige Fortschritte gemacht, wenn auch nur kleine. Aber wir haben uns ja heute auch mehr auf das Brauen konzentriert. Nächstes Mal machen wir ein paar mehr Übungen für _Verwandlung_, okay?" fragte er, als sie auf den Korridor hinaustraten.

„Gerne. Ich dachte nur, es wäre sinnvoll mit _Zaubertränke_ anzufangen, weil Slughorn am Freitag garantiert einen kleinen Test dazwischen schiebt. Danach können wir gerne so viel _Verwandlung_ lernen, wie du magst." James riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass er so was machen könnte!"

„Weibliche Intuition. Ich hab zwar keine Karte der Rumtreiber, aber ich bin eine gute Beobachterin. Ich kenne Slughorn ziemlich gut. Glaub mir, wenn nicht Freitag, dann eben am nächsten Montag, aber nicht mehr lange und es kommt ein Test." James schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf. Zusammen liefen sie durch das Schloss zu ihrem Turm zurück.

„Okay, was meinst du, sollen wir uns am Donnerstag noch mal treffen?" Lily sah ihn fragend an.

„Klar! Ich mein, ich bin dabei."

„Gut, dann lass uns jetzt an was anderes denken und uns mit den anderen amüsieren. CORDICITUS CONFIRMATIS!" sagte sie zu der fetten Dame und verschwand vor James durch das Portraitloch.

Der Wind heulte um die Schlossmauern und es zog fürchterlich auf den Gängen und Korridoren.

Es war eisig kalt geworden und in der letzten Novemberwoche hatte es angefangen zu schneien. Erst waren es eines Nachmittags nur vereinzelte Flocken gewesen, doch dann am nächsten Morgen war Hogwarts erwacht und hatte seine Gründe mit Schnee bedeckt vorgefunden. Jetzt war es schon fast Mitte Dezember und es hatte keinen Tag ohne Schnee gegeben.

James sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster, ohne auf Professor McGonagall zu achten. Sie wiederholte gerade noch einmal alles, was sie in den letzten Wochen gelernt hatten, da noch vor Weihnachten wichtige Vorprüfungen stattfinden sollten. Durch diese Prüfungen konnten sowohl Schüler und Lehrer sehen, wo bei jedem noch Schwächen bestanden und woran noch gearbeitete werden musste.

Was Verwandlung anging machte sich James überhaupt keine Sorgen. Er wandte den Blick wieder nach vorne, gerade rechtzeitig um den Schwung von Lilys Zauberstab anzusehen, mit welchem sie das vor ihr liegende Eulenküken in eine Kanne dampfenden Tees verwandelte.

„Miss Evans, das war ausgezeichnet! Ich muss ihnen ein großes Lob aussprechen. Sie haben in den letzten Wochen enorme Fortschritte gemacht. Was auch immer das ausgelöst hat, verlieren sie es ja nicht! Bleiben sie am Ball und die Prüfungen dürften keine Schwierigkeit mehr für sie sein."

Lily errötete und schielte zu James hinüber. Dieser bedachte sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln und zeigte ihr beide erhobenen Daumen. Sie lächelte zurück und formte ein lautloses ‚Danke schön' mit ihren Lippen. James deutete mit dem Kopf eine Verbeugung an und gab ein ‚Gern geschehen' ebenso lautlos zurück. Lilys Herz pochte. Sie drehte sich wieder nach vorne und versuchte ihrer Lehrerin zuzuhören, doch ihre Konzentration war verschwunden. Sie war stolz darauf, was sie in der letzten Zeit mit James' Hilfe alles geschafft hatte. Aber es war nicht nur das. Sie genoss die Zeit, die sie beide im Schulsprecherraum verbrachten. Sie arbeiteten gemeinsam Seite an Seite, ohne das irgendjemand sie störte. Sie hielten während der Arbeit lange ausgiebige Gespräche und Lily hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass nicht einmal Summer sie so gut kannte wie ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind. Wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie sich doch in James getäuscht hatte, musste sie lächeln. Ihre Freundinnen hatten also doch Recht gehabt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich in ihrem letzten Schuljahr noch mit dem Potter-Black-Gespann anfreunden würde. Ein angenehm warmes Gefühl breitete sich mal wieder in ihrem Magen aus.

„Es hat geklingelt, Lily!" Summer stand vor ihr und fing den verträumten Blick ihrer Freundin auf. Sie wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrer Nase hin und her.

„Alles klar mit dir? Von wem hast du denn geträumt?" Summer grinste verschmitzt. Sie steckte schon seit einiger Zeit mit Sirius unter einer Decke, seit ihr aufgefallen war, wie sehr er seinen besten Freund und ihre beste Freundin beobachtete. Sie und Sirius waren sich sicher, dass Lily und James zusammengehörten. James war sich darüber scheinbar auch schon lange sicher, wenn sie Sirius glaubte, nur die liebe Lily schien sich dessen noch nicht bewusst zu sein. Summer sah auf ihre verträumt dreinblickende Freundin, die langsam wieder in der Realität aufzutauchen schien.

„Ah willkommen unter den Lebenden. Können wir dann jetzt gehen? Slughorn wartet!"

Lily errötete und rappelte sich auf.

„Sorry Sum, ich komme. Ich war irgendwie gerade ganz in Gedanken."

„Ach, was du nicht sagst…"

James tröpfelte die letzte Essenz in seinen Kessel und rührte mit seinem Zauberstab exakt dreimal im und zweimal entgegen des Uhrzeigersinns um. Dann wartete er fünf Minuten bis es leicht anfing zu blubbern und füllte seinen Trank vorsichtig in eine gläserne Phiole ab. Mit feinsäuberlicher Schrift notierte er seinen Namen auf ein kleines Schild und klebte dieses dann vorsichtig auf die Phiole. Dann brachte er sein Ergebnis nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, an dem Professor Slughorn gerade Sirius' Trank entgegennahm. Er war der letzte und alle anderen Schüler packten bereits ihre Sachen zusammen. Sirius drehte sich um und strich sich die Hände ab.

„Endlich Wochenende!" hörte James ihn sagen und freute sich ebenso endlich wieder für zwei Tage seine Tasche in die Ecke stellen zu können. Er trat vor seinen Lehrer und überreichte ihm seine Phiole. Er war schon fast wieder an seinem Platz, als er hörte wie Professor Slughorn ihn zurückrief. James Mut sank. Er hatte diesmal ganz ohne zugeflüsterte Hilfe von Lily seinen Trank zusammengebraut. Scheinbar war er immer noch nicht fähig ein vernünftiges Ergebnis einzureichen. Seufzend drehte er sich zu seinem Lehrer um und merkte, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse besaß.

„Mr. Potter, was ist das?"

„Das ist mein Kummersaft Sir."

„Er ist blau, Mr. Potter." James sah sich irritiert zur Tafel um, aber die Anweisungen waren bereits verschwunden. Hatte dort nicht gestanden, dass bei einem akzeptablen Ergebnis der Trank eine blaue Farbe annehmen sollte? Oder war es doch Grün gewesen? Er seufzte erneut.

„Ja Sir, er ist blau." Professor Slughorn schaute irritiert von der Phiole zu James und zurück zur Phiole. James war sich unangenehm der Blicke in seinem Rücken bewusst.

„Professor, es tut mir wirklich leid, ich… ich weiß nicht, ich geb mir wirklich Mühe, aber…"

James hielt inne als er sah, wie sich das Gesicht seines Lehrers zu einem Lächeln verzog.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das angestellt haben, aber ich hoffe, sie verlieren ihr neues Talent nicht. Sie machen unserer Miss Evans langsam bald richtig Konkurrenz, wenn sie so weiter machen. Das ist ein ganz fantastischer blauer Kummersaft, Mr. Potter. Sie können stolz auf sich sein." Dann nickte der Professor und stellte James' Phiole zu den anderen in sein Regal zur späteren Benotung. James sah seinen Lehrer entsetzt an und drehte sich dann um, als er hinter sich ein Kichern hörte. Seine Freunde grinsten ihn alle an und Lily lächelte stolz. Hatte er es tatsächlich ganz allein geschafft? Ein erleichtertes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nach dem Zwischentest in Zaubertränke, in dem James anstelle eines roten Trankes einen eher Fliederfarbenen –aber wenigstens nicht pinken- hatte abgeben müssen, waren seine Tränke mit jedem Mal üben besser geworden. Lily hatte eine besondere Art ihm das Zaubertränke brauen zu erklären, die es für ihn einfach und logisch machte. Sie hatten viel Zeit zusammen im Schulsprecherraum verbracht und dabei viel Spaß gehabt. Neben der vielen Arbeit hatte er es genossen, sich mit ihr über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen viel mehr über sie erfahren, als in den gesamten letzten sechs Jahren und mit jeder neuen Seite, die er an ihr kennen lernte, hatte er sich mehr in sie verliebt. Doch auch ihre Freundschaft war gewachsen und sie bedeutete ihm sehr viel. Er war hin und her gerissen von seinen Gefühlen. Einerseits wollte er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, dass es vielleicht doch noch eines Tages was mit ihnen wurde, doch andererseits wollte er keinesfalls die neu gewonnene Freundschaft mit einem erneuten Liebesgeständnis zerstören.

„Erde an James! Können wir endlich gehen? Ich hab Hunger!" Sirius hielt seinem besten Freund dessen Tasche entgegen. Summer blickte über seine Schulter.

„Das ist zwar absolut nichts Neues für dich, aber ich finde auch wir sollten endlich hier verschwinden."

Sie zog Sirius mit sich, der immer noch James' Tasche in der Hand hielt. James sah den beiden nach und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Vor dem Klassenzimmer wartete Lily auf ihn. Erfreut sah er sie an, während Summer Sirius weiter den Korridor in Richtung _Große Halle_ entlang zog.

„Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich", sagte Lily leise und errötete gleich wieder. James wurde ganz warm.

„Danke, ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft! Ich hatte richtig Muffensausen, als er mich zurückgerufen hat." Er rollte mit den Augen und Lily begann zu kichern.

„Ja, das war echt fies von ihm. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen als er sagte _‚Potter, er ist blau'._

Das war echt spitze!"

„Haha, sehr witzig"! Er kniff Lily in die Seite und sie knuffte ihn zurück in die Schulter. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Essen.

„Ich bin übrigens auch stolz auf dich", sagte James, als sie die _Große Halle_ fast erreicht hatten.

„Du bist richtig gut geworden in _Verwandlung_! McGonagall hat recht, wenn sie dich so lobt."

„Jetzt können diese Vorprüfungen gerne kommen. Ich will sie eigentlich nur noch hinter mich bringen, damit wir uns endlich auf Weihnachten freuen können."

James stimmte ihr zu. Die Freunde hatten beschlossen, als Clique auf den Weihnachtsball zu gehen. Sie alle wollten ein letztes Mal ein schönes Fest in Hogwarts genießen, denn nach den Weihnachtsferien würden sie alle keine Zeit mehr für Freizeit haben. Die Prüfungsvorbereitungen würden in die Endphase gehen und schon bald würden die UTZe direkt vor der Tür stehen.

„Schluss jetzt von den Prüfungen! Wir haben Wochenende und das sollten wir erstmal genießen."

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber vorher sollten wir was essen, ich hab ein riesiges Loch im Bauch."

„Du hörst dich schon an wie Sirius!"

„Schrecklicher Gedanke!" Die beiden sahen sich an und lachend gesellten sie sich zu den anderen an den langen Tisch, um zu essen.

* * *

_Guten Morgen ihr Lieben! Sorry, daß ich diesmal noch nicht auf eure Reviews geantwortet habe! Ich hab momentan nicht so viel Zeit am heimischen PC. Ich denke aber, daß ich mich morgen gleich drauf stürzen werde, denn da hab ich frei! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! Und vielleicht ist ja auch schon gleich das eine oder andere Review mehr zu beantworten ;-)_

_Eure Sugar_


	9. Spiele im Schnee

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Spiele im Schnee**

„Ich sag dir doch, da läuft überhaupt nichts zwischen uns." Jojo drehte sich genervt zu Summer um, die hinter ihr auf dem Bett lag und sie angrinste.

„Jaa", sagte diese gedehnt, „dass heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass du nicht _willst_, das da was läuft."

Jojos Wangen liefen rot an und sie drehte sich hastig wieder zu ihrer Kommode um.

„Das ist doch völliger Unsinn."

„Hah", schnaufte Summer, mir kannst du gar nichts vormachen. „Es passt doch alles zusammen. Wenigstens wären dann die Gryffindorjungs gerecht unter uns aufgeteilt." Summer warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Lily rüber, die über einen Brief ihrer Eltern gebeugt auf ihrem eigenen Bett lag.

„Wie meinst du das denn nun wieder?" Jojo drehte sich wieder zu Summer um und sah diese fragend an.

„Na, Alice hat Frank, Du nimmst Remus, Emmely könnte sich um Peter kümmern…"

„Na vielen Dank!" schallte es aus Emmelys Ecke hinüber.

„…ich würde mich großzügig bereit erklären, mich Sirius anzunehmen", Summer grinste anzüglich, „ und unsere liebe Lily nimmt James."

Lilys Kopf fuhr ruckartig nach oben.

„Was soll ich machen? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"

„Ach komm schon Lily, seit über einem Monat trefft ihr zwei euch ständig allein in eurem Schulsprecherraum. Erzähl mir nicht, dass ihr euch nicht näher gekommen seid. Es weiß doch jeder, dass James was von dir will."

„Wie schön für dich, wenn du das denkst. Wir lernen dort zusammen, das weißt du genau. Und nur weil wir jetzt Freunde sind, bedeutete das nicht, dass sich meine Gefühle James Potter gegenüber in irgendeiner Art und weise geändert haben!" Lily war aufgestanden. Ihre Wangen hatten sich vor Wut gerötet. Sie warf den Brief aufs Bett und nahm ihren Winterumhang vom Haken. „Ich geh spazieren."

Und schon war sie verschwunden.

„Na da protestiert aber jemand ganz schön heftig." Summer zwinkerte Jojo zu und streckte sich wieder auf dem Bett aus.

„Den Eindruck hab ich auch schon eine ganze Weile. Aber lass uns noch mal auf deine Aufteilung zurückkommen. Du und Sirius?" Jojo schaute Summer gespannt an, aber diese lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

Lily stapfte wütend durch den Schnee. Sowas hatte ja kommen müssen. Konnte sie denn nicht einfach nur mit ihm befreundet sein? Erst hatte ihr jeder Vorwürfe gemacht, weil sie James keine Chance gegeben hatte, dann gab sie ihm eine Chance, freundete sich mit ihm an und schwups, schon hatte sie irgendwelche dämlichen Unterstellungen am Hals. Ja gut, vielleicht wollte James mal irgendwann etwas von ihr, aber das war doch schon lange her, oder? Vielleicht gefiel sie ihm immer noch, aber das hatte überhaupt nichts zu sagen. Das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie sich mehr aus ihm machte. Okay, ihre Freundschaft war ihr mittlerweile sehr wichtig geworden. Es war nicht mehr nur das Lernen und einander Helfen. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihm. Aber deshalb musste sie ja nicht gleich mehr daraus machen. Nur weil er gut aussah und charmant war und sie zum Lachen brachte. Und er roch so gut, das hatte sie während ihrer langen Arbeitsstunden im Schulsprecherraum festgestellt. Lily schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Das bringt dich kein Stück weiter, Mädchen!

Als sie ihre Runde um das Schloss fast beendet hatte, stieß sie beinahe mit jemandem zusammen.

„Hey Lils, was machst du denn hier draußen?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen Sirius."

„Sind wir wieder zickig?"

„Entschuldige bitte", sie seufzte, „ich mache nur gerade einen kleinen Spaziergang um mich abzureagieren. Summer hat mich ein wenig geärgert." Sirius sah sie fragend an – nicht dass er nicht bereits von Summer wusste, weshalb Lily draußen herum stapfte. „Ach, war nichts der Rede wert."

„Willst du wieder rein, oder wollen wir noch eine Runde drehen?"

„Meinetwegen können wir noch eine Runde drehen." Sirius hakte sich bei Lily unter und sie starteten eine neue Runde um das Schloss.

„Ich hoffe, mit dir ist alles okay. Du machst in letzter Zeit einen so abwesenden Eindruck."

„Ach nein, es ist nichts." Lily errötete. Sirius war aufgefallen, dass ihr das in letzter Zeit sehr häufig passierte. Jedesmal, wenn man sie dabei erwischte, wie sie verträumt in die Gegend starrte oder oft, wenn James etwas zu ihr sagte. Auch wenn die beiden sich oft unbeobachtet fühlten, waren sie es selten. Er und Summer waren ein eingeschworenes Team geworden. Beide waren sie sich sicher, dass Lily genauso fühlte wie James. _ Summer… _ Jetzt war es Sirius, der verträumt dreinschaute.

_ Sie ist alles, was ich mir je von einem Mädchen gewünscht hab. _

„Sirius? Alles okay mit DIR?"

„Hm? Oh, jaja, alles okay." Er grinste. Da wollte er den Kuppler spielen und verlor selbst sein Herz.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

„Man ist das kalt, wie hast du die erste Runde geschafft ohne zu erfrieren?" Sirius klapperten die Zähne. Lily grinste ihn an.

„Du kannst ne richtig Memme sein Black." Sie lachte über seinen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich hasse Kälte, das ist alles Evans."

„Wozu bist du ein Zauberer? Schaff dir eine Feuerkugel zu, die dich begeleitet, dann wirst du schon nicht erfrieren. Aber davon abgesehen hast du es doch eh gleich geschafft. Nur noch eine kurve und wir sind wieder am Portal, dann kannst du wieder rein ins Warme." Verschwörerisch lächelnd sah sie ihn an.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie bereits mit dem Rest der Clique vor den Kaminen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Summer und sie hatten sich kurz umarmt und so die Streitigkeit aus der Welt geschafft. Jetzt lümmelten sie alle um das angenehm warme Feuer herum und sinnierten über die Vorprüfungen in der kommenden Woche. Sirius saß am Boden vor dem Sofa und Lily lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Sie hatte die Beine angewinkelt und umklammerte ein Kissen. James betrachtete diese Situation mit Argwohn, wusste aber, dass es keinen Sinn machte eine Szene heraufzubeschwören. Er hatte kein Recht sich darüber zu beschweren und er war sich traurig dessen bewusst, dass ihre Freundschaft wohl noch nicht ganz soweit war, eine gleiche Situation mit ihm selbst zu erhoffen. Summer kam aus der Bibliothek zurück, wo sie sich für den morgigen Vormittag noch eine Lektüre über den peruanischen Viperzahn, die kleinste aller bekannten Drachenarten, für ihre Prüfung geholt hatte. Sie schmiss das Buch aufs Sofa neben Remus und legte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden, ihren Kopf von der anderen Seite aus neben den von Lily auf Sirius Schoß gebettet.

„Also vor morgen früh will ich das Wort Prüfung nicht mehr hören. Dann können wir gerne ein paar Stunden lernen, aber ich sag euch gleich, dass ich zumindest eine Stunde Pause zwischendurch haben will. Ich bin froh, wenn die nächste Woche vorbei ist. Dann sind es nur noch vier Tage bis Weihnachten!" Sie sah auf und direkt in Sirius Augen. Hastig wandten beide den Blick ab.

„Hey, wie wärs, wollen wir _‚Wer bin ich'_ spielen?" Lily sah ihre Freunde an. „Das ist lustig und besser als hier nur rumzuhängen."

„Okay Lils, und wie soll das Spiel gehen?" Sirius sah sie fragend an.

„Das kennt ihr nicht? Jeder bekommt ein Schild mit dem Namen einer berühmten Person auf die Stirn geklebt und muss durch Fragen herausfinden wer er ist. Die Fragen dürfen nur mit _Ja_ oder _Nein_ beantwortbar sein. Bei _Ja_ darf man weitermachen, bei _Nein_ ist der nächste dran."

„Klingt einfach. Aber wir haben keine Zettel." Lily seufzte.

„Denkst du eigentlich zwischendurch mal daran, was wir hier tagtäglich lernen? Wir brauchen keine Zettel, wir können die Namen ja einfach auf die Stirn zaubern. Wir sollten uns aber einig sein, dass jeder die Leute kennt, die wir aussuchen, okay?" Die anderen stimmten zu und sie begannen jeweils für ihren linken Sitznachbarn einen Namen auszusuchen und ihn demjenigen auf die Stirn _‚zu schreiben'_. Remus verzog das Gesicht, als er als erster herausbekam, dass er ein Mitglied der _Hobgoblins_ war. Lily fand als zweite ihre Identität heraus, Madame Sprout, die kleine dicke Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde. Sie stemmte gespielt beleidigt die Arme in die Hüften und machte alle darauf aufmerksam, dass sie erstens viiiel größer war –mindestens fünf Zentimeter- und außerdem niemals so dick. Alle lachten und Remus kicherte, dass er hoffentlich auch nicht so hässlich wie der _Hobgoblin _war, den er dargestellt hatte.

Am meisten Spaß hatten sie jedoch mit Sirius, der bereits wusste, dass er ein männliches menschliches Wesen darstellte –mehr oder weniger wie James bemerkt hatte-, sie alle ihn persönlich kannten, er lange dunkle Haare hatte und ein talentierter Zauberer (leider), aber kein Lehrer war. Dennoch kam Sirius nicht auf das Naheliegendste: Schnieffelus. Die Freunde konnten sich das Kichern kaum noch verkneifen, als sie Sirius dabei zusahen, wie er mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck nachdachte und auf keinen grünen Zweig kam.

„Also so jemanden kenn ich nicht. Wirklich. Ihr müsst euch irren. Vielleicht kennt ihr ihn, aber ich nicht. Ist er denn hier in Hogwarts?"

„Ja", grinste James ihn an, „das ist er leider."

„James!" Lily stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Du hilfst ihm." James hielt sich grinsend die Seite. „Ach, das bekommt er nie raus. Sein Hirn ist völlig blockiert."

„Ich kenne ihn also. Er geht nach Hogwarts. Lange dunkle Haare…hmm…Mag ich den Kerl?"

„Nöö." Riefen alle zusammen und lachten los. Sirius überlegte angestrengt und man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie er sämtliche Schüler durchging. Dann plötzlich riss er die Augen weit auf und sprang auf, sodass Lily und Summer mit ihren Köpfen unsanft auf dem Boden landeten.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht euer Ernst!" rief Sirius aus. „Ihr könnt mir doch nicht einfach Schniefellus' Namen auf die Stirn tätowieren!" Wie ein verrückter rannte er zum nächstbesten Spiegel und begann sich wild mit dem Ärmel über die Stirn zu wischen. Summer und Lily, die sich erst den Hinterkopf gerieben hatten, stimmten in das laute Gelächter von James, Remus, Jojo und Emmely mit ein, die sich bereits die Bäuche hielten. Endlich nahm Sirius seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe und tippte den Namen auf seiner Stirn an, welcher daraufhin sofort ohne Rückstände verschwand.

„Wenn da auch nur ein Klecks von stehen geblieben wäre, dann hätte Madame Pomfrey heute Nacht viel zu tun gehabt." Grummelnd ließ er sich zurück an seinen Platz fallen. Lily war aufgestanden und auf das Sofa umgezogen, doch Summer ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf seinen Schoß sinken. Den Rest des Abends verbrachten sie damit sich gegenseitig über die Charaktere aufzuziehen, die die anderen sich ausgedacht hatten.

Mit einem arbeitsreichen Sonntag vor Augen gingen sie dann jedoch alle ausnahmsweise früh in ihre Schlafsäle. Lily schlüpfte unter ihre Bettdecke und zog ihre Vorhänge halb zu. Sie spähte zu Summer hinüber, die ihre Vorhänge auch nur halb zugezogen hatte. Sie stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und beugte sich etwas hinüber.

„Hey Sum", flüsterte Lily.

„Hm, was gibt's denn?" flüsterte diese zurück.

„Ist da was zwischen dir und Sirius?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich."

„Aber du möchtest es gerne, oder?" Stille. „Hey, mir kannst du es doch sagen."

„Ich weiß. Naja, ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Du bist dir nicht sicher? Womit?"

„Naja, ob er das gleiche fühlt."

„Was fühlst du denn?"

„Mir wird ganz warm wenn ich ihn sehe, und ich denke total oft an ihn. Er sieht einfach verdammt gut aus und mir läuft es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter, wenn er mich manchmal mit einem ganz bestimmten Blick ansieht. Ich kann es einfach nicht richtig beschreiben."

„Und du glaubst nicht, dass es ihm genauso geht? Ich mein neulich, da hat er doch vorgeschlagen mit dir _‚in die Bibliothek'_ zu gehen um _‚Hausaufgaben'_ zu machen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ja, aber das meine ich ja. Ich weiß nie, ob das nur so ein Spruch bei ihm ist, oder ob er es ernst meint. Vorhin zum Beispiel, als ich dazukam. Da hab ich ihn angesehen und dann haben wir beide ganz schnell woanders hingesehen. Da denke ich dann schon, er könnte genauso fühlen."

„Ich bewundere das total."

„Was bewunderst du?"

„Naja, dass du etwas von ihm willst, aber trotzdem so ungezwungen mit ihm umgehen kannst. Ich könnte das nicht."

„Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit für mich in seiner Nähe zu sein. Entweder ich bin so mit ihm befreundet und gebe mich ganz ungezwungen, oder ich kann gar nicht bei ihm sein."

„Und wenn du ihm einfach sagst was du fühlst?"

„Ich hab Angst, dass er nicht dasselbe fühlt und ich mit dem Geständnis dann nur unsere Freundschaft kaputt mache."

„Ich verstehe." Lily ließ sich auf ihr Kissen zurückfallen. Sie verstand tatsächlich. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte genau nachvollziehen, wie Summer sich fühlen musste. Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns in unserem letzten Jahr noch verlieben würden…" flüsterte sie und war eingeschlafen.

„Was hast du gesagt?" flüsterte Summer zurück, bevor auch sie die Augen schloss und in das Reich der Träume fiel.

Völlig verschlafen schlurfte Jojo als letzte die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. Laute Erst- und Zweitklässler tobten schon am Sonntagmorgen durch den ganzen Raum und sie konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass die Clique bereits verzweifelt versuchte zu lernen.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden", schnaufte sie und gesellte sich zu den anderen. „Könnt ihr zwei die Bande nicht dazu verdonnern irgendwas aufzuräumen oder draußen zu toben? Ihr seid immerhin Schulsprecher." Sie schaute James und Lily vorwurfsvoll an.

„Na so was haben wir gerne, als letzte hier erscheinen und gleich meckern", grummelte James. Keiner von ihnen war tatsächlich schon fit. Auch wenn sie alle früh zu Bett gegangen waren, hatten nicht nur die Mädchen noch eine Weile miteinander getuschelt. Auch die Jungen hatten noch eine kleine Unterhaltung über die Mädchen gehabt und waren später eingeschlafen als geplant. Außerdem waren sie es einfach nicht gewohnt, an einem Sonntagmorgen schon so früh wach zu sein.

„Es hat Neuschnee gegeben. Wir können leider niemanden nach draußen verbannen, der nicht rausgehen will", seufzte Lily erklärend.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann einfach die Räumlichkeit wechseln. Ist euch das schon mal eingefallen?" Summer nickte Jojo zustimmend zu. „Was haltet ihr von der Bibliothek?"

„Die ist voll", meldete Remus sich zu Wort. „Ich war vor ner halben Stunde da um ein Buch zu holen. Alle Plätze sind von den anderen Siebtklässlern belegt, kein Chance da einen Platz zu bekommen."

„James, wie wärs mit dem Schulsprecherraum?" Lily sah James erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatten ihn bisher nur allein für ihre Nachhilfestunden genutzt, aber wenn man noch ein oder zwei Sessel dazustellte, war genügend Platz für alle. James zuckte die Schultern.

„Meinetwegen, da haben wir wenigstens Ruhe."

„Na großartig! Jojo strahlte. „Da lernt es sich doch gleich zweimal so gern!" Als sie die missmutigen Gesichter sah fügte sie jedoch gleich hinzu: „War doch nur ein Scherz. Schon mal was von Sarkasmus gehört?"

„Jungs, ich hab jetzt dringend ne Pause nötig!" Summer warf ihre Feder auf das Pergament vor ihr und klappte das Buch zu, das daneben lag. Lily tat es ihr gleich und rieb sich die Augen. Sie hatten seit sie in den Schulsprecherraum umgezogen waren ununterbrochen die letzten drei Stunden mit lernen verbracht.

„Ich hab Hunger. Hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie mein Magen schon knurrt."

„Natürlich Sirius." Lachend schüttelten Summer und Lily ihre Köpfe. James stand auf und zog Lily an einem ihrer schweren Zöpfe, die sie sich gebunden hatten, damit ihr beim Lernen nicht die Haare ständig im Weg waren.

„Na dann lasst uns gehen." Er grinste sie an und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. Die anderen folgten ihm und sie gingen gemeinsam in die _Große Halle_ um sich ein stärkendes Mittagsmahl einzuverleiben.

Als sie sich ausreichend gesättigt hatten, blieben sie noch einen Moment am Tisch sitzen.

„Ich glaube ich kann noch nicht sofort an die Arbeit zurück. Wie sieht es bei euch aus?" Summer blickte in die Runde. Sirius lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Also meinetwegen brauchen wir nicht gleich wieder anfangen. Ich könnte ein kleines Mittagsschläfchen vertragen."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage Black! Wenn du dich jetzt hinlegst, dann stehst du heute nicht mehr auf, ich kenn dich!" Lily drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger. „Wir sollten eine Runde rausgehen. Ein bisschen Sauerstoff wird uns allen gut tun."

„Jep, dem stimme ich zu. Der Raum oben ist zwar echt gut zum Lernen, aber frische Luft macht mich zumindest wieder richtig wach. Ansonsten falle ich gleich neben Sirius um und halte auch ein Schläfchen." James grinste.

„Also abgemacht, dann lasst uns unsere Umhänge holen gehen."

Sie gingen zusammen in den Gryffindorturm und holten ihre Umhänge und machten sich dann gleich alle auf, die schneebedeckten Gründe Hogwarts zu erkunden.

Über Nacht war eine Menge Schnee gefallen und so stapften die Freunde knietief in Richtung See. Andere Schüler hatten sich mittlerweile draußen eingefunden und erkundeten mit vorsichtigen tapsigen Schritten die Eisfläche auf dem See.

„Passt auf das ihr nicht einbrecht!" rief Lily einigen Zweitklässlern zu, als sie plötzlich ein Schneeball am Hinterkopf traf. Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und sah, wie Sirius und James ihr entgegen grinsten. Sie sah hinüber zu Summer, die sich scheinbar nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie grinsen oder entsetzt aussehen sollte. Doch ein Blick von Lily reichte und beider Gesichter verzogen sich zu einem bösartigen Lächeln. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, mit der weder Sirius noch James oder die anderen gerechnet hatten, griffen die beiden Freundinnen zu Boden und trafen die verdatterten Jungs mit ihren Schneebällen mitten in die Gesichter.

„SCHNEEBALLSCHLACHT!" riefen sie alle gleichzeitig und ein Chaos an hin und her fliegenden Schneebällen begann. Während sich die Jungen allerdings immer weiter vorarbeiteten, mussten Lily und Summer immer weiter zurück treten. Sie waren so damit beschäftigt, neue Schneebälle zu formen und wegzuwerfen, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie nah die beiden Jungs ihnen gekommen waren.

Erst als sie das von James gebrüllte „JETZT!" hörten, mussten sie erkennen, dass sie die Schlacht unzweifelhaft verloren hatten.

Sirius stürzte sich auf Summer, sowie James sich auf Lily stürzte. Alle vier fielen sie zu Boden und wälzten sich im Schnee. Während die beiden Mädchen verzweifelt versuchten dem Angriff zu entkommen, hatten die Jungen allerhand damit zu tun, die Schneeberge, die sie zu greifen bekamen, den Mädchen hinten in den Rückenausschnitt zu schieben.

Summer kreischte auf, als sie die Eiseskälte auf ihrem nackten rücken spürte.

„Sirius Black ich verfluche den Tag an dem ich…" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn ein grinsender Sirius hatte sich halb über sie gerollt und damit begonnen, ihr mit dem nächsten Schneeberg das Gesicht einzureiben. Lily und James hielten kurz inne und sahen zu den beiden herüber. Lilys Augen weiteten sich.

„James Potter wage es ja nicht!" James wandte ihr sein Gesicht zu und grinste. Lily begann sofort wieder sich zu wehren und die kleine Verschnaufpause endete mit der nächsten Rangelei. Lily drehte und wandte sich, sie rollte über den Boden, sich stets dessen bewusst, dass James sich mit ihr drehte und bei einer falschen Bewegung sämtlichen Schnee, den er zu fassen bekam, unter ihren Umhang geschoben bekommen würde. Zu guter letzt hatte er es geschafft und sie kreischte vor Kälte ebenso auf wie Summer es getan hatte. James sprang auf und hüpfte triumphierend johlend um sie herum, während sie sich im Schnee aufsetzte und versuchte den Schnee unter ihrem Pulli hervorzuholen. James blieb vor ihr stehen und grinste sie an. Sie griff neben sich und warf ihm die nächste Fuhre Schnee ins Gesicht. Sogleich stürzte er sich wieder auf sie und wollte, wie sein bester Freund zuvor ihr Gesicht mit Schnee einreiben. Die Rangelei ging von vorne los, kam jedoch aprubt zu einem Ende, als sie in kurzer Entfernung laute Pfiffe und Anfeuerungsrufe hörten. Ohne sie loszulassen drehte sich James in die Richtung aus der die Rufe kamen und sah auch sogleich den Grund dafür. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er bedeutete Lily die Richtung, in der sich der Grund dafür befand. Noch an der gleichen Stelle wo ihr Kampf geendet hatte lagen Summer und Sirius im Schnee. Beide hatten von vor Kälte gerötete Gesichter, doch scheinbar störte es weder sie noch ihn. In einer engumschlungenen Umarmung lagen sie beide völlig durchnässt im Schnee und waren in einen scheinbar sehr leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft.

„Ja, schmeiß dich ran Kumpel!" rief James vergnügt zu den beiden hinüber. Als Lily sich bewegte wurde er selbst sich mit einem Mal der Situation bewusst, in der er sich befand. Lily lag im Schnee halb unter ihm. Sein rechter Arm lag unter ihr und mit seinem linken Arm umfasste er sie, sodass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihm zu entkommen. Ebenso wie ihre beiden besten Freunde waren sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt, hatten rote Wangen und waren völlig außer Atem. Auch Lily schien die Lage, in der sie sich befand erst jetzt schlagartig bewusst zu werden. Sie sah auf und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sahen sie sich beide in die Augen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Die Welt um sie herum verschwand und es gab nur sie beide. James schluckte. Bis eben hatten sie vollkommen ungezwungen wie zwei kleine Kinder im Schnee herumgetollt, doch jetzt war auf einmal nichts kindliches mehr in ihrem Blick. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Lily ich…" flüsterte er, doch Lily schob ihn zur Seite und stand auf.

„Ich…muss unbedingt ins Trockene", sagte sie, drehte sich um und rannte zum Schloss zurück. James saß im Schnee und sah ihr nach. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Irgendetwas hatte sich ganz plötzlich verändert, er hatte es gespürt. Und dann war der Moment vorbei gewesen und sie hatte sich zurückgezogen. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den vereisten Boden und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Hätte er doch bloß seine Klappe gehalten.

„Ich hätte es wie du machen und sie einfach küssen sollen", grummelte er am Abend noch immer vor sich hin. Sirius grinste noch immer über das ganze Gesicht. Er hatte einfach nicht mehr damit aufhören können, seit sie zurück von den Gründen ins Schloss gegangen waren.

Sir Henry hopste zwischen ihm und James auf dem Bett hin und her, bis James ihn auf seinen Schoß zog und den Kopf kraulte.

„Vielleicht hättest du das tun sollen", er zögerte, „aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Hast du mir nicht gerade erst gestern gesagt, dass du eure Freundschaft nicht riskieren willst?"

„Ja, das hab ich. Scheiße, aber da war auch noch nicht dieser eine Moment zwischen uns. Es war einfach…ich weiß nicht, magisch. Ich glaube sie hat mir das erste Mal richtig in die Augen gesehen. Hätte ich Vollidiot doch einfach meine Klappe gehalten." Er ließ sich rückwärts in seine Kissen fallen und seufzte. Sir Henry hoppelte zu Sirius hinüber, der im Schneidersitz auf James' Bett saß, und kuschelte sich in dessen Schoß.

„Du weißt nicht, wie sie reagiert hätte. Vielleicht hättest du sie verschreckt." James sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Mein Bauch sagt mir, dass sie das nicht gemacht hätte."

„Ich weiß Krone, mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir das auch. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät und vielleicht war es doch besser so. Sorry man." Er boxte seinem Kumpel in die Schulter und stand auf. "Ich werd mich in die Kiste packen, wir haben ne echt anstrengende Woche vor uns. Versuch zu schlafen, _Zaubertränke_ ist morgen das erste Fach mit Vorprüfung." James nickte und zog die Bettvorhänge zu. An Schlaf war gar nicht zu denken. Ihm ging ihr Blick einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Summer lag auf ihrem Bett und strahlte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ihr verträumter Blick ließ ihre Zimmergefährtinnen wissend lächeln. Emmely, Jojo und Alice, die ausnahmsweise mal wieder einen Abend in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal verbrachte, saßen um Summer herum auf ihrem Bett und wollten alle Einzelheiten genaustens beschrieben haben. Nur Lily lag auf ihrem eigenen Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie lauschte den Freundinnen, als diese aahten und oohten und seufzten und kicherten, während Summer ihnen erzählte, wie sie mit Sirius im Schnee gelegen hatte. Doch mit ihren Gedanken war Lily ganz woanders. Ihr Herz hatte ihr bis zu Hals geschlagen, als sie zum Schloss hoch und in ihren Schlafsaal gerannt war. Von einem Moment zum anderen hatte sich alles verändert. Mit einem Mal war sie sich James' Körper neben ihrem im Schnee völlig bewusst gewesen. Sie hatten nichts gehört außer ihrer beider Atem. Sie hatte sein Herz an ihrer Seite schnell schlagen gespürt und seinen Arm, der unter ihr an ihrem Rücken drückte. Sein anderer Arm hatte sie umfasst und ihr war trotz der Kälte warm gewesen. Dann hatte er sie angeschaut und ein Blitz hatte sie durchfahren. Außer seinen Augen hatte sie nichts mehr gesehen. Er war ihrem Gesicht immer näher gekommen und beinahe hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er sie genauso küssen würde, wie Sirius Summer dort drüben küsste. Dann hatte er gesprochen und der Bann war gebrochen. Völlig erschrocken war sie aufgesprungen und hatte irgendetwas gemurmelt, bevor sie schleunigst die Flucht ergriffen hatte.

_Was ist mit mir los? Warum fühlt sich mein Magen so leer an? Warum kann ich nicht einfach da drüben bei Summer sitzen und mich mit ihr freuen und mit den anderen kichern? _

„Lily? Was meinst du dazu?" _Hatte Summer sie etwas gefragt? _ Sie wusste es nicht.

„Sorry Mädels, ich bin echt müde und morgen ist ein harter Tag." Lily zog die Bettvorhänge zu.

Die Mädchen sahen sich verdutzt an. Summer wollte den Vorhang wieder zurückschieben, doch Jojo hielt sie zurück. Sie steckten ihre Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Als Summer den Kopf hoch sah sie mitleidig zum Bett ihrer besten Freundin hinüber. Dann steckten die Mädchen wieder die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten weiter.

Hinter den Vorhängen lag Lily unter ihrer Decke. Sie hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, während eine kleine Träne sich langsam den Weg über ihre Wange bahnte.


	10. Weihnachten Teil 1

_Alle Charaktere -außer den von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

* * *

**Kapitel 10.1 - Weihnachten (Teil1)  
**

„Legen sie bitte alle ihre Federn aus der Hand, die Prüfung ist beendet." Während der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Pergamente zu sich nach vorne beschwor, fingen die Schüler an ihre Antworten zu vergleichen. Es klingelte und die Klasse packte ihre Taschen zusammen und machte sich brabbelnd auf, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

„Puh, das war die letzte! Endlich! Bin ich froh, das diese Woche um ist!" Sirius warf sich seine Tasche lässig über die Schulter und legte den freien Arm um Summer.

„Ja, das war wirklich anstrengend. Ich bin einfach nur froh, es hinter mir zu haben." Sie lächelte ihrem Freund zu. Alice drängelte sich an ihnen vorbei.

„Schön für euch, ich hab noch eine. Arithmantik. Keine Ahnung warum ich dieses Mistfach belegt habe. Wünscht mir Glück!" Und damit drängelte sie sich den Gang entlang durch die Schülerschar hindurch der nächsten Prüfung entgegen.

Es war Freitag und nur noch vier Tage bis Weihnachten. Die Woche der Vorprüfungen war voller langer Stunden zwischen der Bibliothek und dem Schulsprecherraum gewesen. Lily war froh darüber gewesen, dass sie vor dem kleinen Zwischenfall im Schnee den Raum bereits zusammen als Studierzimmer benutzt hatten. So konnte sie sicher sein, James dort nicht alleine zu begegnen. Seit dem letzten Wochenende war sie ihm gegenüber wieder befangener gewesen. Durch die viele Arbeit hatte es zwar sowieso kaum Gelegenheiten gegeben, in denen sie allein gewesen wären, dennoch war sie froh über jede Ausrede gewesen, die sie hatte nutzen können um ihm auszuweichen.

Am Abend hatten die Freunde sich alle zumindest eine Stunde gemeinsam am Kamin gegönnt, wo sie entspannt beisammen saßen. Lily hatte so gut sie konnte versucht, ihre Gefühle zu überspielen und niemand hatte sie auf den Sonntagnachmittag angesprochen, nicht einmal Summer. Sie war fröhlich in das Lachen der anderen eingestimmt und hatte wie zuvor mit ihnen gescherzt. Doch innerlich war sie unausgeglichen und verstört. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig, konnte aber den Grund nicht richtig erfassen.

Es schien als sei es zum Greifen nah, doch sie konnte es nicht erreichen.

Zur Mitte der Woche hatte sie die Gedanken endlich beiseite geschoben und war tatsächlich wieder etwas entspannter gewesen. Doch abends im Bett kam das merkwürdig drückende Gefühl zurück.

Nun machte sie sich mit ihren Freunden auf den Weg in die _Große Halle_ um den Beginn der Weihnachtsferien zu feiern. Die ausgelassene Stimmung steckte sie an und fröhlich ließ sie sich neben Summer am Tisch nieder.

„Na mein Schatz, Hunger?" Summer grinste Sirius an.

„Was denkst du?" grinste dieser frech zurück, bevor er sich eine riesige Schüssel voller Backkartoffeln griff. Die Anderen lachten. Jojo lehnte sich zu Remus rüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Er lachte kurz auf und zwinkerte ihr dann zu. _ Scheint ganz so, als wäre ich bald nur noch von Pärchen umgeben. _ überlegte Lily und tat sich ihren Teller voll Milchreis.

„Hey, wir gehen doch immer noch alle zusammen auf den Weihnachtsball, oder muss ich mir auf die Schnelle jetzt doch noch eine Partnerin suchen?" James blickte misstrauisch zu den zwei Turteltauben ihm gegenüber.

„Quatsch, wir haben gesagt, wir gehen alle zusammen, also gehen wir auch alle zusammen. Wir sollten dieses letzte Weihnachtsfest auf Hogwarts als Freunde feiern. Wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal zusammen Weihnachten feiern." Summer sah in die Runde.

Lily saß am Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draußen tobte ein regelrechter Schneesturm. Summer und Sirius hatten sich den Schulsprecherraum _‚geborgt'_, Alice und Frank waren in der _‚Bibliothek'_ wo immer diese auch sein mochte, Jojo saß mit Emmely und Remus irgendwo und spielte eine Runde Zauberskat und der Gemeinschaftsraum war trotz allem leer. Die meisten Schüler waren gleich am Freitagnachmittag nach dem Unterricht nach Hause gefahren, um mit ihren Familien Weihnachten zu feiern. Die Gryffindor-Siebtklässler hatten sich bereits Anfang Oktober dazu entschlossen, ihr letztes Weihnachten im Schloss gemeinsam zu verbringen. Lily störte es nicht, dass sie ihre blöde Schwester nicht sehen würde, aber sicher würde sie ihre Eltern vermissen. Andererseits freute sie sich auf den Ball und darauf, ihre Freunde zu beschenken. Sie hatte für alle kleine Geschenke besorgt oder gebastelt. Für Alice und Frank hatte sie einen Gutschein für Madame Puddifoots gebastelt, Emmely bekam einen hübschen Pullover den sie ihr bereits in Frankreich gekauft hatte. Er hatte vorne ein Rentier mit blinkender Nase abgebildet, das unter dem Eifelturm stand. Quer über dem Wahrzeichen Frankreichs hing ein Schild, auf dem im Takt zu Rudolfs blinkender Nase der Schriftzug _‚Joyeux Noel'_ zu sehen war. Emmely stand auf solchen Kitsch und Lily hatte ihn durch Zufall entdeckt, mitten im Sommer. Für Remus hatte sie ein Buch mit neusten Forschungsberichten über Werwölfe, für Jojo ein Buch über Drachen. Für Summer hatte sie eine Konzertkarte für die _Schicksalsschwestern_, wo sie zusammen hingehen würden. Beim letzten Konzert hatten sie sich gemeinsam fast die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien und noch Wochenlang über den Abend gelacht. Sirius war am Schwierigsten von allen gewesen, aber schließlich hatte sie sich dazu entschieden, ihm ein Fotoalbum zu schenken. Sie hatte Fotos von ihm und der Clique gesammelt. Außerdem hatte sie Bilder aus ihrem Urlaub dazugetan und alles mit kleinen Kommentaren beschriftet. Es hatte viel Arbeit gemacht, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Es war wirklich ein hübsches Album geworden. Tja, und dann war da noch James. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, was sie ihm hatte schenken wollen. Jetzt lag das Geschenk oben in ihrem Koffer und sie war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie es ihm wirklich geben sollte.

Hinter ihr knisterte es plötzlich und sie drehte sich vom Fenster weg. James erschien am Ende der Treppe mit seinem gelben Knuddelmuff im Arm. Er schaute sich verdutzt im Gemeinschaftsraum um, bis er Lily am Fenster entdeckte.

„Wo sind denn alle hin?" fragte er, während er auf sie zu schlenderte. Lily zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Der Großteil dürfte zu Hause sein und unsere Freunde haben sich alle in Luft aufgelöst. Dabei fällt mir allerdings ein, dass du es dir verkneifen solltest in nächster Zeit in den Schulsprecherraum zu gehen, es sei denn, du möchtest deinen besten Freund gerne in, na sagen wir _Aktion_ erleben."

Mit einem wissenden Grinsen schüttelte James den Kopf.

„Nein danke, muss nicht sein." Er ließ sich neben ihr am Fenster nieder, ließ Sir Henry neben sich auf die Fensterbank gleiten und kraulte abwesend seinen Schopf. Lily beugte sich zu dem kleinen Fellknäuel hinüber.

„Wer ist denn dieser niedliche kleine Kerl?" fragte sie neugierig. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass James ein Haustier besaß, noch dazu hier in Hogwarts. James lächelte.

„Das ist Sir Henry, ein Knuddelmuff. Hab ihn letztes Weihnachten von meiner Tante bekommen."

„Wie süß. Darf ich ihn mal streicheln oder beißt er?" Lily hob den Blick und sah James an. Dieser lächelte noch immer.

„Klar kannst du ihn streicheln. Keine Angst, beißen tun Knuddelmuffs nicht, aber es könnte sein, dass er seine lange Zunge in deine Nase zu stecken versucht. Das macht er jedenfalls bei Sirius immer." Als er ihren entsetzten Blick sah musste er lachen. „Sirius hasst es, aber er mag Sir Henry. Ich schätze das ist die einzige Tatsache, die ihn davon abhält den kleinen Wuschelkopf hier morgens an die Wand zu werfen." Er nahm den Kleinen hoch und setzte ihn Lily auf den Schoß. Diese fing an ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Sir Henry fing an zu gurren.

„Das mag er. Genauso wie das hier." James griff hinüber und wuschelte dem gelben Fellball über den Kopf.

„Ah, jetzt hat er die gleiche Frisur wie du." Lily lächelte. Es war das erste richtig entspannte Lächeln, das James von ihr sah, seit dem merkwürdigen Augenblick letzte Woche. Sie hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, aber er hatte bemerkt, dass ihr Lachen nicht echt war, wenn sie abends alle noch kurz zusammen gesessen hatten. Und es hatte ihm in der Seele wehgetan, sie so zu sehen.

„Was ist?" Lily hatte ihren Blick von Sir Henry abgewandt und bemerkt, dass James sie ansah.

„Nichts", sagte er nachdenklich, „es ist schön, dich lächeln zu sehen." Lily sah wieder zu Sir Henry.

„Ja, dafür gab es letzte Woche wenig Grund. War echt anstrengend." Irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass er wusste, dass sie ihre gute Laune in der vergangenen Woche nur vorgespielt hatte.

„Ja das stimmt. Aber ich hab ein recht gutes Gefühl was die Vorprüfungen angeht, sogar bei _Zaubertränke_."

Sie lächelte wieder, schaute aber weiter Sir Henry zu, der sich genüsslich ihrem Kraulen hingab.

„Ja, dein Trank sah sehr gut aus. Er hatte auf jeden Fall die richtige Farbe."

„Ich weiß, pink! Hätte mir das jemand letzten Monat gesagt, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht. Und was meinst du wie _Verwandlung _bei dir gelaufen ist?"

„Ich denke ganz gut. Die praktischen Aufgaben hab ich alle geschafft. Bei den schriftlichen müsste ich auch ganz gut durchgekommen sein." James nickte.

„Du bist das erste Mal über Weihnachten in der Schule, oder? Was machst du denn sonst so?"

„Was ich sonst so mache? Naja Weihnachtsvorbereitungen eben. Meine blöde Schwester kommt zum Glück meist erst einen Tag vor Weihnachten oder direkt an Heilig Abend nach Hause. Also habe ich die ersten Ferientage meine Eltern für mich alleine. Wir gehen den Weihnachtsbaum kaufen, backen Kekse und schmücken das Haus. Solche Dinge eben. Und du?"

„Ich war eigentlich die letzten Jahre Weihnachten immer hier. Im dritten Schuljahr waren Sirius und ich bei mir zu Hause, aber ansonsten haben wir Weihnachten immer hier zusammen gefeiert." James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hogwarts ist echt cool im Winter und Weihnachten kann hier richtig schön sein. Zu Hause können wir es ja die nächsten Jahre immer noch feiern, aber hier ist es das letzte Mal."

„Du wirst die Schule ganz schön vermissen, oder?"

„Ich hatte bisher viel Spaß hier. Du siehst alle deine Freunde jeden Tag und auch wenn es ab und zu ein paar Strafen gibt, wird es nirgendwo wieder so unbeschwert sein wie hier. Ja, ich denke ich werde Hogwarts schwer vermissen." Er seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Dann sah er wieder zu Lily. „Und du, du vermisst deine Vorbereitungen, stimmt's? Ich meine das Kekse backen und schmücken und so weiter."

„Ja, allerdings. Aber ich freue mich auch riesig auf Weihnachten hier mit euch."

„Ich hab eine Idee. Warte hier." James sprang auf und nahm Lily den Knuddelmuff ab. Dann flitzte er nach oben und kam in Windeseile zurück. In seinem Arm hatte er einen silbernen Umhang.

„Der ist nur für den Fall, dass es länger dauert", grinste er, als Lily ihn fragend ansah. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus dem Gryffindorturm. Sie liefen durch verschiedene Korridore, nahmen Lily noch unbekannte Abkürzungen und standen schließlich in einer Sackgasse. Vor ihnen hing ein Stillleben an der Wand, auf dem sich eine Schale mit Obst befand.

„Du musst falsch abgebogen sein, hier geht es nicht weiter", schnaufte Lily.

„Im Gegenteil, hier sind wir goldrichtig." James lächelte, drehte sich um und begann die Birne auf dem Bild mit dem Finger zu kitzeln. Das Bild schwang herum und eröffnete ihnen den Weg in eine riesige lang gestreckte Küche, in der es von Hauselfen nur so wimmelte. Lily riss vor Staunen Mund und Augen auf. James zog sie durch die Öffnung und das Bild verschloss den Eingang zur Küche. Überall dampfte und brodelte es. Die Elfen waren scheinbar bereits damit beschäftigt das Abendessen vorzubereiten. James flüsterte mit einem Elfen, der ihn bereits zu kennen schien. Die Augen des kleinen Wesens begannen zu leuchten und es piepste: „Gerne Mister Potter Sir. Mr. Potter Sir und junge Lady warten hier. Krumbly sein gleich zurück." Damit verschwand der Elf und ließ Lily und James mitten im Gewusel der Küche zurück.

„Du bist wohl öfter hier?" fragte Lily sichtlich beeindruckt. James nickte. Einige Augenblicke später kam Krumbly zurück und verbeugte sich vor den beiden Schülern. „Bitte folgt Krumbly." Piepste er erneut und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Küche. Am Ende bog er nach rechts ab und öffnete eine kleine Tür. Er verbeugte sich wieder und ließ die beiden eintreten. „Wenn Mr. Potter Sir noch irgendetwas benötigt braucht er nur nach Krumbly rufen." Und mit einem kleinen Schnipser war der Elf verschwunden.

Lily sah sich in dem Raum um. In der Mitte stand ein langer Tisch, an den Seiten waren mehrere Schränke mit Arbeitsflächen, auf denen sich alle möglichen Küchengeräte befanden. Am Ende des Raumes befanden sich drei Backöfen mit jeweils mehreren Blechen drin. Fragend drehte sie sich zu James um.

„Jetzt können wir wenigstens Kekse backen." Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Allerdings kenne ich keinerlei Rezepte. Ich bin nur gut im Kekse-Essen, nicht im Kekse-Backen."

Lily konnte es kaum glauben. Wie konnte er so was einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln?

„Legen wir los? Du musst mir sagen, was ich machen soll. Ich bin ein echter Küchentrottel."

Ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Ja, fangen wir an. Wenn du mit meiner Hilfe _Zaubertränke_ brauen kannst, ist das hier ein Kinderspiel!"

„Weiß einer von euch wo James und Lily stecken?" Sirius kam die Treppe vom Jungenschlafsaal herunter. Remus, Frank und die Mädels saßen alle an ihrem Lieblingsplatz vor dem Kamin.

„Oben bei uns sind sie nicht. Also ich meine auch Lily ist nicht oben…Na ihr wisst was ich meine." Summer grinste. Als sie und Sirius wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen waren, saßen Emmely, Jojo und Remus zusammen und machten einen Test aus der neusten _Hexenwoche_. Kurz nach ihnen waren Frank und Alice aufgetaucht, doch von Lily und James war keine Spur.

Plötzlich schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame zur Seite und die beiden traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten mehrere große Dosen auf den Armen und sie lachten über irgendetwas. Als sie ihre Freunde sahen kamen die zwei auf sie zu und stellten die Dosen auf den Boden.

„Wo kommt ihr denn her? Und was verdammt noch mal riecht hier so gut?" Sirius blickte von Lily zu James und zurück zu Lily. „Und übrigens, du hast da was auf der Nase." Lily zog die Stirn kraus. James lachte nur, während Lily mit ihrem Ärmel über ihre Nase wischte.

„Ist es weg?"

„Ja, war nur noch etwas Restmehl." James lachte immer noch in sich hinein.

„James Potter, du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass ich noch Mehl auf der Nase habe."

„Aber es sah doch so putzig aus." Lily schnaufte und drehte sich zu der Clique herum, die immer noch fragend zu den beiden hochsah. Sie ließ sich plumpsend neben Jojo auf den Boden fallen und zog eine Dose zu sich heran.

„Ich war vorhin ein bisschen mürrisch, weil ich das erste Mal nicht zu Weihnachten zu Hause bin, und da hat James mich mit in die Küche genommen." Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an. „Und, wir waren backen!" Mit eine geschickten Handbewegung öffnete sie die Dose und der Duft von frischgebackenen Weihnachtsplätzchen durchflutete den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle sogen den Duft ein und ihnen lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

„Na los, greift zu!" Lily strahlte und hielt ihren Freunden die Dose entgegen. Die ließen sich nicht zweimal auffordern und griffen begierig zu. Sirius wollte gerade in ein riesiges Plätzchen beißen, als er misstrauisch innehielt.

„Sag mal James, du hast doch nicht auch welche gebacken, oder?"

„Doch mein lieber, das habe ich." James schaute seinen besten Freund boshaft an.

„Lils, weißt du noch von wem der hier ist? Ich meine, ist das ganz sicher einer von dir oder ist er von dem Meisterbäcker hier?" Lily kicherte.

„Du kannst sie alle essen. James kann sehr gute Plätzchen backen. Ich hab sie probiert. Ganz ehrlich."

Immer noch misstrauisch biss Sirius in den Keks. Seine letzten Zweifel schienen jedoch sofort zerstreut, denn einen Augenblick später war der Keks verschwunden und er griff bereits erneut in die Dose.

Als zwei der großen Dosen leer waren, nahm Lily entschlossen die beiden anderen noch unangerührten Dosen und stand auf.

„Die sind für Weihnachten." Die Freunde fingen an zu protestieren, doch Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Erstens bekommt ihr alle Bauchschmerzen, wenn ihr noch mehr esst und außerdem sind wir alle traurig, wenn wir übermorgen keine mehr haben." Entschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg nach oben. Summer rief ihr hinterher.

„Warte Lily, ich komm gleich mit. Ich muss ins Bett, ich bin todmüde." Sie verabschiedete sich von den anderen und gab Sirius einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss, bevor sie Lily hinterher eilte. Der Rest der Clique löste sich ebenfalls auf.

Als die Jungen fast alle bereits in ihren Betten lagen, klopfte es leise an die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sirius schaute fragend zu den anderen, doch sie blickten nur fragend zurück. James kam aus dem Bad, als Sirius die Tür öffnete. Lily stand davor. Verwundert sah er sie an.

„Lily, alles okay?"

„Ja, entschuldige, ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ich hoffe, ich hab noch niemanden geweckt."

„Ach quatsch, komm rein." Er öffnete die Tür um sie reinzulassen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. Remus und James schauten sie erstaunt an, als sie sahen, wer in der Tür stand.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch mal kurz mit James sprechen. Und ich hab Sir Henry eins von den Plätzchen gebracht. Ich weiß nicht, ob er so was essen darf." Sie sah sich suchend um, bis sie das Körbchen mit dem kleinen Fellknäuel entdeckt hatte. James nickte und nahm ihr den Keks ab. Sirius ging wieder zu seinem Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er tat so, als würde er sich mit dem Knuddelmuff beschäftigen, aber seine Ohren waren gespitzt, damit ihm kein Wort der leisen Unterhaltung entging.

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur noch mal bei dir bedanken, dafür, dass du mich heute aufgemuntert hast. Das war ein sehr schöner Nachmittag. Hat mir viel Spaß gemacht."

„Das hab ich gern gemacht. Ich mag es, wenn du _richtig_ lächelst. Und danke für den Keks für Sir Henry."

„Gern geschehen, gute Nacht James. Gute Nacht Jungs!" rief sie an ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein und verschwand im dunklen Flur. James schloss die Tür. Er ging zu seinem Bett und gab Sir Henry den Keks.

„Alles klar Krone?" Sirius grinste ihn an.

„Ja, alles klar Tatze. Nacht Jungs", sagte James und schloss summend seine Bettvorhänge.

Draußen an der Wand lehnte Lily, das Bild von James in Pyjamahose, mit nacktem Oberkörper vor den geschlossenen Augen. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hoffte sie, es würde nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein.

„Du warst gestern noch mal bei den Jungs drüben und hast mit James gesprochen?" Summer lehnte am Türrahmen zum Badezimmer und sah zu, wie Lily sich die Zähne putzte. Diese nickte und beugte sich dann zum Wasserhahn herunter, um sich den Mund auszuspülen. Sie griff nach einem kleinen Handtuch und wischte sich den Mund ab.

„Ja, aber Summer, bevor du irgendwas sagst solltest du wissen, dass ich einfach nur noch danke sagen wollte."

„Ich wollte gar nichts sagen. Ich fand es nur interessant."

„Was ist denn daran interessant? Ich hatte unten keine Möglichkeit mehr, mich zu bedanken, also hab ich es eben später gemacht. Was ist denn da dabei?"

„Gar nichts." Summer hob die Schulter und ging ins Zimmer zurück. Lily kam ihr hinterher. Sie waren allein, da Jojo, Em und Alice bereits beim Frühstück waren. Die drei wollten in Hogsmeade noch schnell die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen.

„Gar nichts?"

„Ich wunder mich nur, warum du mir gestern nichts davon gesagt hast, dass du noch mal rüber willst. Ich hätte dich begleiten können. Außerdem protestierst du mir in letzter Zeit zu oft, wenn es um das Thema James geht. Das ist alles."

„Ich protestiere gar nicht." Summer warf ihrer Freundin einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Okay, vielleicht protestiere ich, aber doch nur, weil ihr alle immer gleich zuviel in irgendetwas herein interpretiert. Gut, ich gebe zu du hattest Recht mit dem, was du über James gesagt hast, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mich wie alle kleinen Mädchen jetzt sofort in ihn verknallen muss."

„Nein, da hast du Recht, das heißt es nicht, aber es überzeugt mich auch nicht vom Gegenteil. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich die Situation neutral betrachten. Ich denke, du willst es nur nicht wahrhaben."

„Du redest Quatsch Sum. Das ist die rosarote Brille, die Verliebte sich aufsetzen. Sie wollen überall die große Liebe sehen, damit alle so glücklich sind wie sie selbst", neckte Lily ihr beste Freundin, auch, um von sich selbst abzulenken. Summer ließ sich seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es noch besser ist seine feste Freundin zu sein, als einfach nur ein Kumpel. Er ist so…so…ach, er ist einfach unbeschreiblich sexy!" Das erste Mal seit Sirius und Summer zusammen gekommen waren saßen die beiden Mädchen zusammen und unterhielten sich ausgiebig darüber.

Als sie endlich runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen, waren die anderen drei Mädels bereits zurück und kamen ihnen auf der Treppe entgegen. Sie brachten ihre Einkäufe nach oben und trafen dann den Rest der Clique wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Gemeinsam verbrachten sie nicht nur den Nachmittag, sondern auch die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten. Sie bauten eine ganze Familie aus Schneemännern, halfen bei den letzten Dekorationen im Schloss und schmückten den gesamten Gryffindorturm. Nach und nach verwandelte sich Hogwarts in einen weihnachtlichen Traum und alle Schüler, die wegen des Balles in der Schule geblieben waren konnten es kaum mehr erwarten, bis endlich Weihnachten war.

Am 24. Dezember wurde abends in der _Großen Halle_ ein gemütliches Essen hergerichtet. Neben den Schülern der siebten Jahrgangsstufe, die komplett aus allen vier Häusern anwesend waren, gab es noch einige Schüler aus den fünften und sechsten Klassen, die nicht nach Hause gefahren waren. Vereinzelt sah man auch noch jüngere Schüler, aber diese konnte man an zwei Händen abzählen. Als Professor Dumbledore die Weihnachtsgans anschnitt und dann sein Glas erhob, sagte er feierlich mit zwinkernden Augen:

„Ich denke, es sind ausreichend Personen anwesend, um morgen Abend einen wunderschönen Weihnachtsball abzuhalten. Ich habe noch einige Anmeldungen von Schülern und Eltern erhalten, die der Veranstaltung morgen zusätzlich beiwohnen werden, sodass wir uns keine Sorgen um leere Stühle machen müssen. Außer natürlich, wenn wir alle das Tanzbeinschwingen. Aber genug von morgen Abend. Ich wünsche euch allen ein fröhliches Fest und jetzt erstmal einen guten Appetit!"


	11. Weihnachten Teil 2

_Alle Charaktere -außer die von mir selbst erfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K. Rowling! Ich habe nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!_

_Außerdem muss ich zum folgenden zweiten Weihnachtsteil noch etwas hinzufügen. Ich habe mir einen Song "geliehen". Der Text gehört natürlich ebenfalls nicht mir. Ich habe den Song aus der Serie Ally McBeal, wo er von Vonda Shepard und Robert Downey Jr. gesungen wird. _

_Hoffentlich kennt jemand von euch diesen Song und kann ihn beim Lesen anhören... Ich finde er passt perfekt! _

* * *

**Kapitel 10.2 - Weihnachten (Teil 2) **

Der nächste Morgen begann früh. Lily erwachte, als Summer vor Freunde quietschend ihre Bettvorhänge zurückzog und ihr um den Hals fiel.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!" rief sie und hopste zum nächsten Bett, um die gleiche Prozedur mit Jojo zu vollziehen.

Lily setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Sie hörte wie Jojo etwas stöhnte, dass sich anhörte wie _‚Jedes Jahr dasselbe Theater' _und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Mit einem Mal freute sie sich einfach nur auf den Tag, auf die Geschenke, auf das Kekse-Essen, das Liedersingen und natürlich auf den Ball. Das sollte ihr erstes und letztes Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts werden und sie würde es richtig mit ihren Freunden genießen!

Sie krabbelte zum Bettende und blickte auf den Stapel Geschenke, der da für sie bereit lag. Summer stand mitten im Zimmer und strahlte sie an.

„Also los, worauf warten wir noch? Geschenkeschlacht!!" Mit einem Satz war sie wieder auf ihrem Bett und schnappte sich das erste Päckchen. Lily und die anderen taten es ihr nach.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie alle zwischen Bergen aus Geschenkpapier und Verpackungen und bestaunten all die Habseligkeiten, die sie bekommen hatten. Sie fielen einander um den Hals um sich zu bedanken und fröhliche Weihnachten zu wünschen.

„_Schicksalsschwestern_ wir kommen!" Summer hopste mit Lily im Arm auf ihrem Bett auf und ab und gab eines ihrer Lieblingslieder zum Besten. Alice stand auf und warf sich einen Morgenmantel über.

„Kommt Mädels, lasst uns zu den Jungs rüber gehen. Ich brenne darauf Frank sein Geschenk zu geben!"

Summer hopste vom Bett und schlupfte in ihre dicken Socken. Emmely warf sich den neuen Weihnachtspulli von Lily über, Jojo und Lily nahmen sich beide ihre Strickjacken und alle machten sich auf zu den Jungs.

Als sie vor der Tür des Jungenschlafsaals ankamen, konnten sie von drinnen bereits aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Alice, die ganz vorne stand, riss die Tür auf und brüllte „Überraschung!", während Summer hinter ihr zeitgleich ein lautes „Fröhliche Weihnachten!" hören ließ. Die Jungs starrten zur Tür und verstummten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Dann wurden die Mädchen mit herzlichen durcheinander gerufenen Weihnachtsgrüßen ins Zimmer eingeladen. Summer fiel ihrem Schatz in die Arme und zauberte einen Mistelzweig hinter ihrem Rücken hervor.

Remus fing an zu lachen und deutete an die Decke, an der in schönen regelmäßigen Abständen mehrere kleine Sträucher dieser Pflanze hingen.

Während alle ihre Geschenke untereinander auszutauschen begannen beugte sich Lily zu Sir Henry hinunter. Sie legte ihm eine große Gumminase, die sie mit einer grünen Schleife verziert hatte, ins Körbchen, die sie aus einem Scherzartikelladen in London hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten zwar nicht verstanden, warum sie in aller Eile ihrer Tochter etwas so merkwürdiges hatten schicken sollen, aber Lily hatte darauf bestanden. Sirius ließ sein bellendes Lachen ertönen, als er die Gumminase sah. Lily richtete sich auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften um ihr Werk zu betrachten.

„Ha, das ist mal eine gute Idee! Lils, wenn er dafür jetzt meine Nase in Ruhe lässt, bin ich dir auf ewig dankbar!"

Lily grinste. Auch James konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete Sir Henry, der seine klebrige Zunge bereits auf Entdeckertour geschickt hatte.

„Sowas kann echt nur dir einfallen Lily. Im Namen von Sir Henry" „Und mir" „und Sirius: Vielen Dank!"

„Gern geschehen. Hier, für dich habe ich auch etwas." Sie hielt ihm ein hübsch verpacktes Päckchen entgegen und verteilte dann ihre restlichen Geschenke an Remus und Sirius. Frank hatte schon von Alice von ihrem Gutschein gehört.

James riss die Verpackung auf und lächelte, als er das Buch sah: _‚Zaubertänke leicht gemacht'_

Seine Augen glitzerten belustigt, als er zu Lily aufsah. Er bedeutete ihr, sein Geschenk zu öffnen. Lily entfernte das Papier und schaute ebenfalls auf ein Buch hinunter: _‚Verwandlung leicht gemacht'_

Sie fing an zu Grinsen und schaute zu James auf.

„Zwei Blöde"

„Ein Gedanke!" James schlug sein Buch auf und blätterte durch die Seiten. Als Lily gerade auch ihr Buch aufschlagen wollte hörte sie Sirius hinter sich geräuschvoll einatmen. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass er das Fotoalbum in der Hand hielt.

„Lils, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist echt das schönste Geschenk, das mir jemals ein Freund gemacht hat." Er sah sie gerührt an und schaute dann wieder auf das Album. Die Clique versammelte sich um Sirius' Bett und schaute von allen Seiten auf die Fotos hinunter, die auf bunten Seiten kreuz und quer eingeklebt waren. Lily lächelte. Das war ihr bisher schönster Weihnachtsmorgen. Es machte sie glücklich, ihre Freunde dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich über die Geschenke freuten. Sie schlug das Buch auf, das sie von James bekommen hatte und stutzte. Auf der ersten Seite war ein kleines Kuvert angebracht und darüber stand eine Widmung:

„Ich glaube fest daran, dass du eines Tages jedes Stinktier in eine Blume verwandeln kannst. Alles Liebe zu Weihnachten, James." Lächelnd öffnete sie das Kuvert und zog eine zierliche Kette daraus hervor. Sie hatte einen kleinen Anhänger in der Form eines Stinktiers, das, wenn man den Anhänger drehte, zu einer wunderschönen Blume wurde. Erstaunt hob Lily den Blick und sah, dass James sie beobachtete. Sie stand auf und ohne zu überlegen umarmte sie ihn. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte gerührt:

„Und das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich jemals bekommen habe."

Ohne zu merken, was eben vorgefallen war zupfte Summer ihr am Arm.

„Woher hast du denn das Bild von mir und Jojo in den _Drei Besen_? Ich hab nicht mal gemerkt, dass du ne Kamera bei hattest!"

„Tja, das verrat ich dir lieber nicht. Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis." Lily zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. „Was meint ihr Leute, Zeit für Frühstück?" Und während alle sich laut schwatzend auf den Weg zum Weihnachtsfrühstück machten, blieb James einen Moment zurück. Er saß noch immer verwundert auf dem Bett und hielt sich die Stelle, an der Lily ihm gerade noch einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte.

Nach einem fröhlichen Vormittag hatten sich die Mädchen zurückgezogen, um sich ganz in Ruhe fertig machen zu können. Sie hatten alle ausgiebig geduscht und Haare gewaschen, waren in Unterwäsche durch ihr Zimmer gehuscht und hatten sich gegenseitig mit den Frisuren und dem Make-Up geholfen. Sie alle hatten schöne lange Kleider und passende Schuhe an und nun fehlte nur noch der letzte Schliff, damit sie hinunter zum Ball gehen konnten. Summer trug ein schwarzes glitzerndes Kleid, das sich eng an ihren Körper schmiegte. Es hatte einen recht gewagten Beinausschnitt, passte aber hervorragend zu ihrem Typ. Lily hatte im Gegensatz zum Halloweenball dieses Mal ein Kleid aus sehr leichtem Stoff gewählt. Auch ihr Kleid betonte ihre zierliche Figur und der grüne Farbton passte ausgezeichnet zu ihren Augen. Um den Hals legte sie die Kette, die sie am Morgen von James bekommen hatte und drehte sie so, dass man die Blume deutlich erkennen konnte.

„Die ist wirklich hübsch Lily. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso sie ein Stinktier darstellt, wenn du sie umdrehst."

„Ist nicht so wichtig Summer. Ich verstehe es, das genügt." Lily schaute ihr Spiegelbild an und lächelte. Sie war ganz zufrieden und die Kette passte richtig gut.

„Sag mal, ich dachte du hättest etwas ganz anderes für James gehabt. Wolltest du ihm nicht eigentlich endlich seinen…"

„Pscht", unterbrach Lily ihre Freundin, „nicht so laut. Ich hab mich anders entschieden, okay? Es hätte nur wieder irgendwelche Kommentare gehagelt und ich wollte ihn auch nicht auf falsche Gedanken bringen." Summer blickte sie zweifelnd an.

„Wenn du mich fragst sind es zwar genau die richtigen Gedanken, aber du wirst schon wissen, was du tust."

„Ja, das weiß ich."

„Dann ist ja gut."

„Hey, seid ihr fertig? Können wir endlich gehen?" Alice stand an der Tür und wartete auf den Rest. Sie gingen gemeinsam nach unten und trafen dort die Jungs und einige andere Gryffindors, die sich gerade auf den Weg zum Ball machten.

„Meine Damen, ihr seht alle fantastisch aus!" Sirius lächelte charmant. „Wollen wir Weihnachten feiern gehen?" Damit bot er Summer seinen Arm und führte sie als erste hinaus. Die anderen folgten ihnen und unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Dieses Mal kannten sie alle die Dekorationen nicht, die in der _Großen Halle_ vorgenommen worden waren. Da James und Lily mit ihren Buffetvorschlägen und der Musikauswahl bereits ihren Teil der Arbeit getan hatten, konnten sie diesmal den Ball von Anfang an mit den anderen genießen.

Als sie im umfunktionierten Ballsaal ankamen bewunderten sie –wie schon zu Halloween- die Dekorationen. Die _Große Halle_ sah aus wie ein riesiger Eispalast. Überall glitzerte und funkelte es und dennoch wirkte die Atmosphäre keineswegs kalt. Summer stupste Lily in die Seite.

„Hast du deine Kamera dabei? Ich wünschte unsere Kinder könnten das eines Tages so sehen."

Lily holte grinsend ihre Kamera hervor und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Rückt mal alle ein wenig zusammen, dann bekomm ich euch auch gleich mit drauf." Sie fuchtelte mit der freien Hand in der Luft herum bis sie zufrieden war. Dann drückte sie den Auslöser gleich mehrmals und packte die Kamera wieder weg.

„Lass sie doch draußen, dann kann jeder mal knipsen und du hast später auch Fotos von dir", schlug Remus vor und so legte Lily die Kamera auf den Tisch, den sie sich ausgesucht hatten.

„So", Sirius rieb sich die Hände, „dann stürzen wir uns mal ins Gedränge und schwingen das Tanzbein." Er zog Summer zu sich ran und drückte sie fest an sich, bevor er sie mit sich auf die Tanzfläche zog. Trotzdem so viele Schüler über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren waren, war die Halle voll.

Die Freunde stürzten sich wahrlich ins Vergnügen. Sie tanzten ausgelassen und genossen den in eine Party ausartenden Ball in vollen Zügen.

Als die Musik etwas langsamer wurde verließ Lily die Tanzfläche, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen und kurz zu verschnaufen. Remus kam mit ihr. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt über das Buch, das sie Remus geschenkt hatte. Alice, Frank, Jojo und James kamen nach und nach zu ihnen an den Tisch.

Sie hatten sich etwas vom Buffet geholt um sich für die nächste Runde im Gewühl zu stärken. James stellte eine Schale mit Knabberzeug in die Mitte des Tisches und setzte sich gegenüber von Lily hin.

„Und, wie gefällt dir Weihnachten ohne deine Eltern?"

„Unerwartet gut." Sie lächelte leicht. „Aber das liegt bestimmt daran, dass ich hier meine zweite Familie um mich habe. Ich glaube wir haben mit der Musik ganz gute Arbeit geleistet, oder?"

James nickte. Er griff nach den Knabbereien und beobachtete die Tanzfläche. Summer und Sirius hatten noch nicht einen Tanz ausgelassen. Auch Lily sah sehnsüchtig zu dem Pärchen hinüber.

„Das ist wie ein Déjà-vu, findet ihr nicht?" meldete Remus sich zu Wort. Er hatte die Blicke der beiden gesehen. „Mal sehen, wer von uns bei der nächsten Party dran ist." James und Lily sahen ihn vorwurfsvoll an. James, da er die Jungs gebeten hatte keinerlei Andeutungen zu machen, wenn Lily in der Nähe war, weil er wirklich Angst hatte ihre Freundschaft zu riskieren. Lily, da sie hinter jedem solcher Kommentare eine versteckte Andeutung vermutete, in der andere ihr erklären wollten, was sie selbst fühlte. _ Pah, als ob die das wüssten! Manchmal weiß ich es ja selbst nicht… _

„Es geht ja wohl gar nicht klar, dass ihr hier alle faul am Tisch sitzt, während wir uns die Seele aus dem Leib tanzen!" Sirius und Summer waren an den Tisch getreten. Summer ließ sich erschöpft in einen Stuhl fallen und winkte entschieden ab, als Sirius sie wieder auf die Tanzfläche ziehen wollte. Er sah in die Runde und sein Blick blieb bei Lily hängen.

„MyLady, mir deucht ihr schuldet mir noch einen Tanz." Er hielt ihr erwartungsvoll die Hand hin. Lily lächelte. Ihr war eigentlich gerade gar nicht nach tanzen, aber wenn man so charmant gebeten wurde, konnte sie da ablehnen? Sie stand auf und nahm Sirius Hand. Dieser streckte Summer die Zunge heraus, bevor er Lily galant auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Sie tanzten zu einem langsamen Weihnachtslied und Lily legte ihren Kopf auf Sirius Schulter.

„Okay Süße, was ist mit dir los? Ich dachte du amüsierst dich?" Sirius hielt sie ein Stück von sich weg und sah sie fragend an.

„Ja, hab ich ja auch."

„Aber?"

„Aber keine Ahnung." Er zog sie wieder zu sich ran und ihr Kopf legte sich wieder an seine Schulter.

„Das gefällt mir nicht Lils. Du bist in letzter Zeit von einer Minute zur nächsten nicht mehr fröhlich, du schaust immer nachdenklich drein, wenn du denkst, dass keiner dich sieht. Da stimmt doch was nicht. Hat es etwas mit dem zu tun, was Summer gesagt hat?" Lily hob den Kopf und sah ihrem Freund in die Augen.

„Fang du nicht auch noch an, bitte. Nicht heute Abend."

„Okay, ich fang nicht davon an. Lass uns einfach tanzen, ja?" Lily nickte erleichtert und senkte den Kopf. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete konnte sie gerade sehen, wie eine hübsche blonde Ravenclaw aus der sechsten Klasse James zum Tanzen aufforderte. Er lächelte sie an und ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche. Dann drehte sich Sirius mit ihr und James und die Blondine waren verschwunden. Lily ärgerte sich. Die letzten Takte des Liedes verklangen und erleichtert dachte Lily, James würde sicher gleich an den Tisch zurückkehren. Doch als das neue Lied begann schmiegte sich die blonde Ziege wieder an ihn und er schloss seine Arme um ihre Hüften. Auch Sirius setzte sich mit ihr wieder in Bewegung.

_Chances are you'll find me  
Somewhere on your road tonight  
Seems I always end up driving by  
Ever since I've known you  
It just seems you're on my way  
All the rules of logic don't apply _

_I long to see you in the night  
Be with you 'til morning light _

Sie schluckte, als sie dem Gesang lauschte. In ihrem Kopf pochte es. Sie hob den Kopf, um das Paar nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, doch da drehte sich Sirius erneut mit ihr.

James sah quer über die Tanzfläche und konnte zwischen den vielen Paaren seinen besten Freund erkennen. Lily hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt und sah irgendwie traurig aus. Ganz in Gedanken versuchte er sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren.

_I remember clearly how you looked  
The day we met  
I recall your laughter and your smile  
I remember how you made me  
Feel so at ease  
I remember all your grace, your style _

_And now you're all I long to see  
You've come to mean so much to me _

Er schluckte. Hier war er mit einer wunderschönen Blondine im Arm und alles woran er bei diesen Worten denken konnte war Lily. Er schaute hinüber zu seinem besten Freund und dem Mädchen, das sein Herz gestohlen hatte.

Beide Paare drehten sich im gleichen Moment und verloren sich aus den Augen, als mehrere andere Paare sich zwischen sie schoben.

_Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the day we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have _

_You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best, I've ever met _

James seufzte, als Lily und Sirius wieder in Sicht kamen. Eine Welle heißer Eifersucht packte ihn als er die beiden in so enger Umarmung sah, auch wenn er mittlerweile wusste, dass sein Freund eine andere liebte. Er sollte derjenige sein, der sie so hielt und bei dem sie sich anlehnte. Mit einer Drehung waren sie wieder aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Lily konnte sehen, wie James die Blondine wieder herumdrehte. Er hielt sie so fest im Arm. Ein Stich durchfuhr sie in der Magengegend. _ Das kann mir doch egal sein! Er kann tun und lassen was er will! _ Lily spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden. Ganz ganz langsam bahnte sich ein Gedanke den Weg in ihr Bewusstsein.

_And I'll be dreaming of the future  
And hoping you'll be by my side   
And in the morning I'll be longing  
For the night, for the night _

Der Gedanke, der sie die letzten zwei Monate nicht losgelassen hatte, obwohl er für sie nicht definierbar gewesen war, rückte in greifbare Nähe. Ein Pärchen schob sich in ihre Sichtlinie.

James konnte Lily nicht sehen. Ein Pärchen hatte sich direkt zwischen sie geschoben.

_Chances are I'll see you  
Somewhere in my dreams tonight  
You'll be smiling like the day we met  
Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer  
All I have _

Lily sah sich suchend um. Sie hatte den Kopf gehoben und Sirius konnte die Tränen sehen, die ihr über die Wange liefen. Seine Frage, was los sei, hörte Lily jedoch nicht. Sie hörte nur die letzten Takte des Liedes und suchte die Tanzfläche ab. Und dann, mit einer schwungvollen Drehung war das Pärchen verschwunden, das ihr die Sicht versperrt hatte und sie sah direkt in James Gesicht.

_You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met _

Ihre Augen trafen sich und wie schon zwei Wochen zuvor schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Der Rest der Welt verschwand und sie sah nur noch James. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie ganz plötzlich diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl einen Namen geben konnte.

_You're the only one I can't forget  
Baby you're the best I've ever met _

James sah auf und erblickte genau in dem Moment Lilys Gesicht. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hielt den Atem an. Da war es wieder. Genau wie den Nachmittag der Schneeballschlacht. Ihr Blick hielt ihn gefangen und er vergaß alles andere um sich herum, bis sich ihre Augen plötzlich weiteten. Sie sah ihn erschrocken an und er konnte sehen, dass sie etwas flüsterte. Dann sah sie Sirius an, der sie verwirrt ansah und sich dann ruckartig zu James umdrehte. Doch bevor noch irgendjemand reagieren konnte, hatte Lily sich von Sirius losgerissen und war in der Menge verschwunden. Das Lied war verklungen und die rhythmischen Takte der _Schicksalsschwestern _setzten ein. James entschuldigte sich bei seiner Tanzpartnerin und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Sirius kam ihm durch das hopsende Gewühl entgegen. Die beiden Freunde standen mitten in dem tanzenden kreischenden Pulk und sahen sich an.

„Wo ist sie hin? Was hat sie gesagt?" fragte James außer Atem. Sirius zuckte auf die erste Frage hin die Achseln.

James sah ihn verwirrt an. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Dann fing sein Freund an zu grinsen.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das angestellt hast Krone mein alter, aber wenn ich ihre geflüsterten Worte richtig verstanden habe, dann hat sie gerade die Erkenntnis getroffen, dass sie dich liebt." James sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Also ich an deiner Stelle würde mich mal auf den Weg machen und sie suchen", versuchte er seinem Freund auf die Sprünge zu helfen. „Und noch ein Tipp, du solltest deinen Mund zuklappen!"

„Ich muss hier raus!" war alles, was James sagen konnte, bevor er sich versuchte zwischen den Tanzenden durchzudrängeln.


	12. Der erste Tanz

_Und auf ein letztes Mal: Alle Charaktere -außer die von mir selbst dazuerfundenen- gehören der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling. Ich habe diese Geschichte nur zum Spaß geschrieben und verdiene damit kein Geld!_

_Es hat mir wahnsinnig viel Spaß gemacht, diese Geschichte zu schreiben und ich bedanke mich bei allen von Euch, die sie gelesen haben._

_Und vor allem bedanke ich mich natürlich bei allen, die mir ihre Meinung nicht vorenthalten, sondern mir ihre Reviews geschrieben haben! Dank euch macht es überhaupt soviel Spaß zu schreiben! _

_Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem letzten Chap! _

* * *

**Kapitel 11 - Der erste Tanz**

James wühlte sich zu ihrem Tisch durch, aber dort war Lily natürlich nicht zu sehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schob er sich an den Freunden vorbei und eilte auf den Ausgang zu. Sirius blieb am Tisch stehen und sah seinem besten Freund hinterher.

„Schnapp sie dir!" reif er ihm hinterher, bevor er sich neben seine Freundin setzte und ihr einen fröhlichen Kuss aufdrückte. Alle sahen ihn verwundert an.

„Wo ist Lily? Und was zum Teufel ist mit James los?" fragte Jojo, die James immer noch nachsah. Summer sah ihren Freund an und ein wissendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sirius legte ihr jedoch den Finger auf den Mund, als sie etwas sagen wollte.

„Ich denke, die beiden haben etwas miteinander zu besprechen", antwortete er stattdessen cool und griff in die Schüssel mit Knabberzeug.

James lief durch das Schloss ohne nach rechts oder links zu sehen. Diesmal wusste er ganz genau, wo er zuerst hingehen würde. Falls er nicht durch Zufall vorher auf Lily stoßen sollte, würde er schnurstracks in seinen Schlafsaal marschieren und sich die Karte der Rumtreiber schnappen. Er würde einfach nachsehen, wo sie sich befand und dann direkt zu ihr gehen. _ Sie liebt mich! Sirius hat es gesagt, sie selbst hat es gesagt! _ Dieser Gedanke schwirrte ihm den ganzen Weg zum Gryffindorturm im Kopf herum. Er wurde immer schneller, bis er regelrecht den Gang runter rannte. Die kleine Stimme der Angst, die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte _ Und wenn Tatze sich verhört hat? _versuchte er zu überhören.

Lily wischte sich im Gehen die Tränen von den Wangen. Wie hatte sie nur so blöd sein können? Alle hatten Recht gehabt. Summer hatte es ihr schon ein dutzend Mal erklärt. _ Und was mache ich? Verliebe mich in James Potter! Wie konnte mir das nur passieren? Das ist furchtbar! _ Sie blieb kurz stehen und überlegte, wohin sie gehen sollte. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, schon gar nicht James. Die Karte der Rumtreiber! Er würde sie überall finden, verstecken würde gar nichts nutzen. _ Wenn er dich überhaupt sucht! _Sie atmete einmal tief durch_. Gut, wenn er mich überall finden kann, dann gibt es nur einen Ort, an den er mir nicht folgen kann! _ Lily lief wieder los und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm begegnete er keiner Menschenseele. Sogar die Geister schienen sich alle beim Ball in der _Großen Halle_ zu befinden. James rief der fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen und stürzte durch den Eingang. Er rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, der vollkommen still im Dunklen lag und hastete die Treppe hinauf. In seinem Schlafsaal angekommen wühlte er unter seinem Bett die Karte hervor und tippte sie –noch völlig außer Atem- mit seinem Zauberstab an. Ungeduldig sah er zu, wie die Tintenfäden sich über das Pergament zu spinnen begannen.

„Okay Lily Evans, wenn du hier irgendwo steckst, dann finde ich dich." Als die Karte sich schließlich fertig gezeichnet hatte ließ er seine Augen suchend über das Papier fliegen. In der Nähe der _Großen Halle_ konnte er sie nicht entdecken. Da sich aber ansonsten fast alle in Hogwarts befindlichen Personen dort aufhielten, machte es ihm die Suche einfach. Er fand den vereinzelten Punkt, an dem sein eigener Name stand und gleich darauf hatte er auch Lily gefunden.

„Verdammt! Musste sie denn ausgerechnet da hingehen?"

Remus stieß Sirius unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß an und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingang. Sirius drehte sich in freudiger Erwartung um. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, die beiden so schnell wieder hier unten zu sehen. Als er allerdings sah, wie James alleine auf sie zu kam runzelte er die Stirn.

„Wo ist Lily?" fragte er sobald James den Tisch erreicht hatte.

„Am einzigen Ort in ganz Hogwarts, an den ich leider nicht hinkomme", grummelte dieser zurück, „Summer, ich brauch deine Hilfe." Sirius hatte noch nicht ganz verstanden. James sah ihn an und verdrehte die Augen:

„Sie ist im Mädchenschlafsaal. Also Summer, kommst du mit?" Summer nickte.

„Na klar, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

Sirius im Schlepptau machten die drei sich auf den Weg zurück zum Turm.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass Lily in unserem Schlafsaal ist, wenn du dort nicht rein kannst?"

„Karte der Rumtreiber", brummte James und erntete einen Seitenhieb von Sirius.

„Hey, verrate doch nicht gleich alles."

„Das ist mir jetzt echt egal."

„Ganz schön blöd, dass sie sich ausgerechnet dahin verziehen musste."

„Gar nicht blöd, sondern sehr schlau." James war gereizt. Das alles dauerte ihm viel zu lange. Sirius verstand wieder nicht. „Sie weiß von der Karte und demnach, dass ich sie überall finden würde. Wenn sie alleine sein will, ist es der perfekte Ort."

„Ach, und warum willst du sie dann nicht alleine lassen, wenn du doch anscheinend weißt, dass sie gerade keine Gesellschaft will?" meldete Summer sich zu Wort.

„Hat Sirius dir erzählt, was sie ihm auf der Tanzfläche gesagt hat?" Summer nickte.

„Und, weshalb willst du mit ihr sprechen?" Ihre Augen glitzerten. James blieb stehen und sah sie ungläubig an.

„Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen, wie lange ich auf diesen Augenblick warte? Kannst du auch nur annähernd nachvollziehen, wie oft ich schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben habe, diese Worte überhaupt jemals von ihr zu hören? Gesetzt den Fall, dass Sirius sie überhaupt richtig verstanden hat." Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin so nah dran Summer, so nah. Diesmal gebe ich nicht auf. Entweder das ist der Anfang von dem ich seit sechs Jahren träume, oder es ist endgültig Schluss. So oder so, ich muss mich der Situation stellen. Wenn er sich verhört hat, dann muss ich versuchen, darüber hinwegzukommen."

„Das war alles, was ich von dir hören wollte. Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Summer zog die beiden Jungen hinter sich her und grinste.

Diesmal war sie es, die der fetten Dame das Passwort sagte und voraus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte. An der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen blieb sie stehen.

„James, ich werde mein bestes geben, sie davon zu überzeugen hier runter zu kommen, aber wenn sie nicht will, dann werde ich das akzeptieren, okay. Es wird nichts bringen, sie dazu zu zwingen, sich mit dir zu unterhalten. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann hat sie selbst gerade erst begriffen, was wir schon seit einer ganzen Weile wissen." Sie sah Sirius an und lächelte als sie James irritierten Blick sah. „Sie hat es immer abgestritten, aber die Anzeichen sprachen Bände. Wartet einfach hier, ich komme gleich wieder."

Summer verschwand auf der Treppe und Sirius ging zu den Sesseln am Kamin rüber. James lief hin und her und starrte alle zwei Sekunden zur Treppe.

„Krone, setz dich. Du machst mich ganz irre, wenn du da so rum läufst. Das lässt sie auch nicht schneller runterkommen."

James ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte seine Hände auf sein Gesicht.

„Was mach ich nur, wenn wir uns geirrt haben Tatze? Was, wenn ich damit unsere Freundschaft gleich wieder kaputt mache, bevor sie erst richtig angefangen hat?"

„Was sagt dir dein Bauchgefühl? Meinst du, wir haben uns geirrt?" James sah seinen besten Freund an.

„Glaub mir Krone, Summer und ich beobachten euch schon ne ganze Weile. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns irren. Sie hat es nur einfach nicht wahrhaben wollen, das ausgerechnet sie sich in den arroganten selbstherrlichen Macho-Idioten James Potter verliebt hat. Wetten?"

James verzog das Gesicht, kam aber nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, weil sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten.

Gleich darauf erschien Summer im Gemeinschaftsraum und hob entschuldigend die Schultern. James sank wieder auf das Sofa.

„Sorry Jungs, aber sie ist nicht oben. Auch in den anderen Schlafsälen ist sie nicht."

„Was soll das heißen, sie ist nicht da oben?" James richtete sich auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Das soll heißen, dass ich sie nicht finden konnte. Bist du dir sicher, dass sie in unserem Schlafsaal war?"

„Ganz sicher. Sie war da."

„Lass uns einfach noch mal auf die Karte sehen, irgendwo muss sie ja sein", schlug Sirius vor und sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal. Oben angekommen stieß James einen Fluch aus.

„Was ist los?" fragten Sirius und Summer gleichzeitig. James deutete auf sein Bett.

„Sie hat die Karte mitgenommen. Verdammt!"

Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Sie ist echt schlau, das muss man ihr lassen. Kumpel, ich denke sie will jetzt tatsächlich keine Gesellschaft. Sieht so aus als müsstest du das akzeptieren." Er klopfte James auf die Schulter. „Komm wieder mit runter, vielleicht taucht sie ja noch mal unten auf."

„Das glaub ich zwar kaum, aber einen Versuch ist's wert. Vielleicht läuft sie uns ja doch über den Weg."

„Kopf hoch James, du bekommst schon noch die Chance, ihr deine Gefühle zu gestehen."

Sie waren an der Tür angelangt und Summer legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter, als sie aus der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers ein Geräusch hörten. Alle drei drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen, wie Lily hinter einem von Franks Bettvorhängen hervortrat. In der Hand hielt sie die Karte der Rumtreiber.

„Lily…", flüsterte James und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Summer fing einen Blick ihrer Freundin auf und zog Sirius am Umhang.

„Schatz komm, ich glaube wir sollten die beiden allein lassen." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. Er schaute noch mal zwischen Lily und James hin und her, bevor er mit Summer Arm in Arm das Zimmer verließ und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort. Dann bewegte Lily sich einen schritt auf James zu und hielt ihm das Pergament entgegen.

„Hier", flüsterte sie. James kam ihr entgegen und nahm ihr die Karte ab. Er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. „Eigentlich wollte ich sie gar nicht nehmen."

„Ich versteh schon, du wolltest eben nicht, dass ich weiß, wo du bist."

„Nein, so war es gar nicht. Ich hab nur Panik bekommen, als ich gesehen hab, dass ihr hier hoch kommt. Es war mir peinlich, dass ich einfach hier rein gekommen bin. Wenn ich die Karte hier liegengelassen hätte, dann hättet ihr gleich gesehen, dass ich mich hinter dem Vorhang verstecke. Ich hatte keine Wahl." Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber sogleich lief ihr wieder eine Träne über die Wange.

„Hey, weine nicht." James stand auf und trat vor sie hin. Ganz vorsichtig wischte er ihr die Träne weg. „Ich mag es gar nicht, wenn du weinst. Du weißt doch, dass es mir besser gefällt, wenn du lächelst." Ohne es zu wollen schien er damit allerdings genau das Gegenteil zu erreichen. Lily fing wieder richtig an zu weinen und sie wandte sich ab.

„Tut mir leid", schluchzte sie und wischte sich wieder mit den Händen über die Augen. James wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Ganz vorsichtig hob er die Hand und streichelte ihr tröstend über die Schulter. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht so recht, warum sie überhaupt weinte. War es denn so schlimm, wenn sie sich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt hatte? Sie musste doch wissen, dass er genauso fühlte.

„Willst du dich nicht hinsetzen?" James versuchte ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Schniefend ließ sich Lily auf Franks Bett sinken. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier hoch gekommen?" fragte James dann etwas verwundert.

Lily schaute auf ihre Hände hinunter. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Sie wusste, dass er eine ehrliche Antwort verdiente, aber sie wusste auch, dass er dann verstehen würde, und es dann keinen Weg mehr zurückgab.

_ Lily Evans, trau dich. Alles oder Nichts. Er ist dir solange hinterher gelaufen, jetzt wirst du sehen, ob er es ernst meinte. _ Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch.

„Ich wollte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bringen." Ihre Stimme war kaum zu hören.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dir dein Weihnachtsgeschenk bringen", sagte sie etwas lauter. James sah sie mit fragendem Blick an.

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk? Aber das hast du mir doch heute Morgen schon gegeben. Ich verstehe nicht."

„Ich hatte schon ganz lange ein Geschenk für dich. Also eigentlich war es nie als Geschenk gedacht, aber ich hab es schon recht lange und nach Halloween hatte ich beschlossen, es dir zu Weihnachten zu schenken."

Jetzt verstand James noch weniger, doch ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Sie hatte schon im Oktober ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn. Er lächelte.

„Und warum hast du es mir dann heute morgen nicht gegeben? Ich meine, wenn du es schon so lange hast und entschlossen warst, es mir zu schenken, warum hast du dich dann anders entschieden?"

„Ich wollte die Fantasie der anderen nicht noch mehr anregen und dir" sie sah ihn schuldbewusst an, bevor sie wieder auf ihre Hände hinab sah, „dir wollte ich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

James Mut sank. Falsche Hoffnungen? Hatten sie sich doch alle getäuscht? Hatte Sirius sich verhört? Hatte nur er diese Momente gespürt?

„Falsche Hoffnungen? Was meinst du?" Er schluckte schwer.

„Du wirst es verstehen, wenn du das Geschenk siehst", erwiderte sie leise.

„Und warum willst du es mir jetzt doch geben?"

„Vielleicht hab ich…vielleicht hab ich ja erkannt, dass ich falsch lag und alle anderen Recht hatten." Ihre Stimme war wieder kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. James sah sich um, konnte allerdings kein Päckchen oder ähnliches sehen. Jetzt war er richtig neugierig geworden. Gedankenverloren spielte Lily mit der Kette an ihrem Hals.

„Wo…?"

„Es liegt unter deinem Kissen."

James stand auf und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber. Er zog die Tagesdecke beiseite und tastete suchend unter seinem Kissen herum, bis er ein kleines Päckchen erfasste. Er zog es hervor und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um es vorsichtig zu öffnen.

„Meinst du sie sprechen sich endlich mal richtig aus?" Sirius zog Summer fester in seinen Arm und wiegte sich mit ihr zu der sanften Melodie.

„Ich hoffe es." Summer sah ihrem Freund tief in die Augen. „Stell dir vor, wir könnten zu viert zu Madame Puddifoot spazieren und heiße Schokolade trinken." Sirius verzog sein Gesicht und Summer lachte. Sie gab ihm einen Schmatz: „Keine Angst, war nur ein Scherz! Komm, lass uns zu den anderen gehen."

Sie gingen zum Tisch zurück, an dem Jojo und Remus zusammen saßen. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile getanzt, waren aber zu einer Verschnaufpause ebenfalls zurück an den Tisch gekommen.

„Es ist schon ganz schön spät geworden. Ich schätze in der nächsten Stunde wird sich die Menge hier ganz schön lichten."

„Also ich bin noch absolut fit. Wie sieht's bei euch aus?"

„Ich hab ja auch nicht gesagt, dass ich müde wäre, sondern nur bemerkt, wie spät es ist."

„Wenn du wartest, dass Lily und James wieder zu uns stoßen, musst du dich sicher noch etwas gedulden. Ich hab so das Gefühl, als wenn die zwei ganz schön viel aufzuarbeiten hätten." Jojo nickte Summer zu.

„Wird auch endlich Zeit. Ich meine James rennt ihr jetzt seit wann hinterher?"

„Seit der zweiten Klasse."

„Wow. Es ist erstaunlich, wie lange die zwei gebraucht haben." Jojo lehnte sich an Remus Schulter.

„Du bist ja sehr zuversichtlich", Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Emmely trat zu den vieren und setzte sich.

„Noch immer nicht zurück?" Die Freunde schüttelten ihre Köpfe. „Ich frag mich, wofür die solange brauchen."

Summer runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich glaube das Problem ist, dass Lily noch immer nicht sicher ist, ob James es ernst mit ihr meint."

„Wie bitte? Seit fast sechs Jahren schleicht er um sie herum. Da sollte sie es aber langsam kapiert haben."

„Na komm, er war schließlich auch kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Immerhin hatte er auch immer mal wieder eine Freundin."

Sirius und Remus winkten beide ab. „Das war nie was Ernstes."

„Tja, wie schön, dass ihr das wisst, aber bis vor nem halben Jahr hätte Lily nicht mal im Traum daran gedacht auch nur freiwillig mit ihm zu reden. Ich denke sie sind beine unsicher und haben zuviel Angst, ihre neu gewonnene Freundschaft zu riskieren."

„Aber ich denke James riskiert gar nichts mehr? Sirius hat ihm doch gesagt, was Lily ihm auf der Tanzfläche gesagt hat." Jojo blickte fragend in die Runde.

„Er weiß aber nicht hundertprozentig, ob ich es richtig gehört habe. Es war laut und sie hat geflüstert."

„Wisst ihr was Leute? Das ist mir echt zu kompliziert! Remus, hast du Lust noch ne Runde zu tanzen?"

Lily hörte, wie das Papier raschelnd zu Boden fiel. Durch die einzelnen Bettpfosten konnte sie sehen, wie er auf seinem Bett saß und den kleinen goldenen Ball in seiner Hand anstarrte. Da sah er zu ihr auf und sein Blick war nicht zu deuten.

„Das ist ja mein Schnatz! Wie? Woher hast du…?" Lily stand auf und kam langsam durch das Zimmer zu ihm rüber.

„Der war doch konfisziert. Woher hast du ihn? Ich hab ihn schon tausendmal bei Filch im Büro gesucht."

Er sah sie fragend an. Sie setzte sich ein Stück von ihm entfernt auf das Bett und sah etwas beschämt aus.

„Ich hab ihn aus dem Büro geholt, gleich nachdem er konfisziert wurde."

„Du? Warum denn?" Lily wurde rot.

„Du hast mich echt genervt mit dem Ding, weißt du. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass du ihn dir wiederholen würdest, wenn er bei Filch geblieben wäre. Deshalb hab ich ihn mir vor dir geholt und bei mir im Koffer versteckt."

„Die ganzen letzten zwei Jahre?" James konnte es nicht fassen. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. Er sah wieder hinunter auf seinen Schnatz und konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Ich glaube wir haben dich ganz schön unterschätzt."

„Was denn, glaubst du nur ihr könnt des Nächtens durch die Schule schleichen?" Auch Lily lächelte endlich wieder zaghaft. James atmete erleichtert auf. Dann entdeckte er etwas, das ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen war.

„Was ist das?" fragte er und strich mit dem Daumen über eine kleine Stelle am Bauch des kleinen Balls.

„Ich hab was eingravieren lassen", antwortete Lily vorsichtig, „ich hoffe, das ist okay."

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir." James betrachtete die Gravur: _L.E. & J.P. Schulsprecher 1977_

Der kleine Ball flatterte wild in seiner Hand so wie sein Herz schlug.

„Aber wenn ich dich damit so sehr genervt hab, warum wolltest du ihn mir jetzt doch zurückgeben?"

„Es hat mich genervt, weil ich dich für einen Angeber hielt." Sie zuckte mit der Schulter und entlockte James ein erneutes breites Grinsen.

„Ach, und jetzt siehst du das nicht mehr so?" Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Nein, jetzt kenne ich dich besser und wir sind jetzt Freunde. Ich hab jetzt nichts mehr dagegen, wenn du mich nervst." Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Lily, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll." Er rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihr heran. Vorsichtig legte er den Schnatz beiseite und nahm ihre Hand. Lily schluckte den Kloß herunter, den sie im Hals hatte.

„Lily, was hast du unten zu Sirius gesagt, auf der Tanzfläche? Sag es mir."

„Ich kann nicht."

„Doch, du kannst. Es ist wichtig, ich weiß es. Du musst es doch auch gespürt haben. Warum bist du weggerannt?"

„Ich hatte Angst."

„Aber wovor denn?"

„Davor, dass ich unsere Freundschaft kaputt mache. Sie bedeutet mir sehr viel."

„Mir bedeutet sie auch sehr viel. Ich würde nie glauben, dass du sie kaputt machen könntest."

„Doch, das könnte ich."

„Was hast du gesagt Lily? Was war es?"

„Ich…ich habe erkannt…ich meine, ich habe verstanden."

„Was hast du verstanden?"

„Das die anderen Recht hatten und ich mir etwas vorgemacht habe."

James rutschte noch näher an sie heran. Mit zwei Fingern hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie so, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Also hast du es auch gespürt, den Tag im Schnee und vorhin auf der Tanzfläche?" Sie nickte.

„Und jetzt Lily, spürst du es jetzt auch?" fragte er flüsternd und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

Und dann endlich, ganz vorsichtig und sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen zu einem zarten Kuss. Sie schlossen die Augen und James umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Lily rückte näher zu ihm und legte erst unsicher, dann etwas mutiger ihre Hände auf seine Brust. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und bat um Einlass, den sie ihm ohne zu zögern gewährte. Beide verloren sich in diesem ersten Kuss, auf den sie doch so lange gewartet hatten.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit öffneten sie ihre Augen und sahen sich an. James ließ seine Hände sinken und Lily berührte zaghaft ihre Lippen mit den Fingerspitzen.

„Ich liebe Dich Lily. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dir das schon sagen will."

Lilys Augen begannen zu strahlen.

„Oh James, es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich doch früher verstanden. Ich liebe Dich! Ich liebe dich auch James!"

„Oh Lily!" James zog sie wieder zu sich in die Arme und hielt sie so fest als wolle er sie nie wieder loslassen. „Ich hätte mir nie zu träumen gewagt, dass du das jemals zu mir sagen würdest."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so hab leiden lassen. Eigentlich hätte ich es schon bei unserem Schaumbadgespräch wissen müssen. Ich konnte einfach nicht erkennen, dass du der Grund dafür warst, dass ich mich so merkwürdig fühlte."

„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir dadurch eine Menge kostbarere Zeit verplempert haben, oder?" neckte er sie.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich eben dafür entschuldigt", antwortete sie gespielt beleidigt, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, unsere Freundschaft zu riskieren, wenn ich jetzt irgendetwas sage. Deshalb bin ich aus der _Großen Halle_ geflohen. Woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du immer noch so fühlst?"

„Ich weiß was du meinst, ich hatte ebenso Angst davor. Ich war manchmal ganz schön eifersüchtig auf Sirius und mir war klar, dass ich das nicht immer vor dir würde verstecken können. Ich wusste, spätestens dann würde es heißen alles oder nichts. Aber dieses Nichts hat mir ganz schön Angst eingejagt."

„Wir sind vielleicht Memmen!" Erleichtert lachten die beiden auf. Sie genossen es, sich einfach in den Armen zu halten. Nach einer Weile jedoch fragte James:

„Was meinst du, sollen wir zu den anderen zurückgehen? Sie warten bestimmt schon auf uns. Und ich glaube, mir schuldest du auch noch einen Tanz!"

„Meinetwegen kannst du soviel Tänze bekommen, wie du möchtest. Meine Tanzkarte ist frei!"

„Dann lass uns gehen." James zog sie hoch. Doch bevor sie gemeinsam nach unten zu ihren Freunden gingen, hielt er sie noch einmal fest und küsste sie, nur um sich zu beweisen, dass er die letzte Stunde nicht geträumt hatte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten griff Lily nach dem Schnatz, der immer noch aufgeregt über der Bettdecke herumflatterte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und berührte mit der Spitze vorsichtig die Gravur. James las die neue Zeile und lächelte: _L.E. & J.P., Weihnachten 1977_

Lily und James betraten Hand in Hand die _Große Halle_. James lächelte Lily aufmunternd zu und sie gingen schnurstracks auf ihre Freunde zu. Summer drehte sich freudestrahlend um, als Remus etwas sagte und in ihre Richtung deutete. Sie sprang auf und lief auf ihre beste Freundin zu. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und drückten sich. James hob die Schultern und machte ein Zeichen zu den Jungs, das wohl so was wie _‚typisch Mädchen'_ heißen sollte.

Dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch und grinsten sich alle an.

„Wo ist Emmely?" fragte Lily.

„Die ist irgendwo dahinten und knutscht mit Jack, dem Typen, mit dem sie an Halloween aus war."

„Ich sag doch, dann haben wir die Gryffindorjungs eben gut unter uns aufgeteilt." Summer zwinkerte Lily zu.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Sirius sah seine Freundin fragend an.

„Na Alice hat Frank, Lily hat James, ich hab dich mein Schatz, fehlen nur noch Jojo und Remus." Sie grinste über den Tisch, wo Jojo ihren Kopf wieder bei Remus angelehnt hatte. Diese hob ihren Kopf nun und sah entsetzt auf ihre Freunde. Dann sah sie zu Remus, der sie angrinste. Sie lächelte zurück und Remus legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Dann zwinkerte er Jojo zu und beide drehten sich zu den anderen und streckten ihnen die Zungen heraus.

„Woooooooaaaa!!" jubelte Summer. „Ich hatte Recht! Ich hatte Recht!"

„Nein Summer, hattest du nicht." Jojo hatte ein freches glitzern in den Augen.

„Wir sind und bleiben Freunde. Sehr gute Freunde, stimmt's Jojo? Tja, sieht so aus als hätten wir dich reingelegt!" Remus konnte den Schalk in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen. Summer grummelte.

„Aber ihr passt einfach so gut zueinander. Und ihr seid so unkompliziert, nicht so wie die beiden hier mit ihrem hin und her."

„Ja Sum, vielen Dank, dass du uns noch mal daran erinnerst. James, hattest du nicht etwas von einem Tanz gesagt?" James lächelte seine Lily an. Seine Lily.

„Warte einen kleinen Augenblick, ich bin gleich wieder da und dann können wir tanzen." Er stand auf und war verschwunden ehe Lily fragen konnte, wohin er ging. Summer lächelte sie an. Sirius zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Sirius, ich danke Merlin, dass du im Sommer in Frankreich warst. Hätten wir uns nicht dort getroffen, wären wir vielleicht nie Freunde geworden und alles wäre anders gekommen."

„Das glaube ich nicht, es wäre trotzdem so gekommen, bestimmt. Aber so wie es war, war es gut."

James tauchte wieder an ihrer Seite auf und zog Lily zu sich hoch. Sirius wandte sich an die anderen am Tisch:

„Na los, lasst uns auch alle noch ein letztes Mal tanzen." Die Freunde standen auf und gingen gemeinsam auf die Tanzfläche. James flüsterte Lily ins Ohr:

„Sie spielen unser Lied." Die ersten Töne von _‚Chances are'_ erklangen und Lily sah ihrem James tief in die Augen. Ihrem James. Langsam kuschelte sie sich in seine Arme und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Schulter.

James seufzte zufrieden auf.

„Miss Evans" sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm tief in die Augen, „das wird unser erster Tanz."

(noch nicht das)

**ENDE**

_**Liebe ist, was einem zustößt...während man auf die Erfüllung seiner Hoffnungen und Träume wartet... **_

* * *

_So ihr Lieben, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! _

_Mir ist erst jetzt ganz zum Schluß noch etwas aufgefallen, wofür ich mich entschuldigen möchte. Die Absätze, die ich eigentlich in meinem Text immer drin habe, damit ihr die Sprünge zwischen den Szenen besser erkennen könnt, scheinen beim Posten einfach verschwunden zu sein. Ich denke das hat es bestimmt schwerer gemacht, der Geschichte zu folgen und ich werde versuchen, das ganze nochmal zu editieren (falls ich herausfinde, wie das geht...)_

_Hauptsache es hat euch trotzdem gefallen!_

_Ich habe außerdem bereits ein Future-Cookie geschrieben, welches ich demnächst auch posten werde! Allerdings nicht als neues Kapitel hier, denn diese Geschichte ist abgeschlossen. zwinker Ihr könnt ja einfach in meinem Profil nachschauen! Freu mich auf euch! _

_Liebe Grüße, Sugar_


End file.
